


Little red riding hood the nephilim (Traducción)

by lbp98l



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adoptive father! Sheriff Stilinski, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angels, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), BAMF Lydia Martin, BAMF Stiles, Blood and Gore, Demons, Destiel - Freeform, Dream Sharing, Erica and Lydia are fangirls, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, GabrielPOV, Happy Ending, Hunters, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Kidnapping, Little Red Stiles, M/M, Magic, Mates, Mating, Mpreg, Nephilim!Stiles, Original Character(s), Packmom! Stiles, Panic Attacks, Pining, Puppy Piles, Sabriel - Freeform, Scent Marking, Secrets, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out, Stiles is Gabriel and Sams son, Torture, Werewolves, Wingfic, Witches, oblivious boys, past Kate/Derek, references, sterek, stilespov, supernatural books
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-24 14:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 37,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l
Summary: Stiles es el hijo nephilim del Arcángel Gabriel y el Cazador Sam Winchester. Stiles es cazado tanto por demonios como por ángeles, pero hará todo lo que esté a su alcance para mantener a salvo su nueva manada. Sin embargo, mantener el secreto es cada vez más difícil.Stiles solo necesita un poco más de tiempo, pero Derek al parecer nunca ha oído hablar de espacio personal, lo que hace que el secreto sea más difícil de guardar. Y lo peor es que Stiles parece reaccionar de forma muy interesante a la invasión a su espacio personal.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Little red riding hood the nephilim](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141457) by [Zarhara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarhara/pseuds/Zarhara). 



**Stiles tiene 3 años**   


"Stiles dime que lo entiendes" suplicó su madre. "No se te permite hablar de tus padres biológicos con nadie excepto conmigo. Ni siquiera John ". Ella esperó a que asintiera con la cabeza antes de continuar." Y no puedes usar tus poderes ¿está bien? No importa cuánto quieras. Los demonios te encontrarán si lo haces. Solo puedes usar tus poderes en emergencias, cuando no haya otra salida. ¿Lo entiendes?" Stiles asintió, dispuesto a darle cualquier cosa a su madre, si simplemente sería feliz de nuevo. "Bien. Ahora basta de reglas estúpidas. John está en la estación de policía y Gabriel viene a buscarnos para que podamos pasar el día entero con tus padres. ¿Suena divertido?" Preguntó, sonriendo. Stiles asintió con la cabeza de nuevo, su propia sonrisa apareció en su cara.

**Stiles tiene 6 años**

"Papiiiiii" Stiles gimió. Sam solo sonrió (debe ser contagioso o hereditario).

"¿Qué?" Sam respondió sentado practicando su latín, sus exorcismos y sus protecciones.

"¿Me enseñarás eso?", Preguntó Stiles, parpadeando deliberadamente sus ojos (como le había visto hacer a Scott). Al pensar en Scott, Stiles sonrió de inmediato y no se molestó en esperar su respuesta. "Papá, ¿sabías que tengo un mejor amigo ahora? Su nombre es Scott y parece un cachorro. Es realmente bueno, su madre es agradable, pero no su padre. Él no me gusta. Pero Scott me gusta mucho. "Stiles divagó, un rasgo que había heredado de su otro padre Gabriel.

"Stiles" interrumpió Sam. "Sí, te enseñaré. Un día, desafortunadamente, será útil. "Ambos se sonrieron, incluso si Sam estaba un poco triste.

**Stiles tiene 10 años**

"Mamá, ¿por qué no dejas que te salven? Por favor "preguntó Stiles. Esto no podía estar pasando, su madre no podía simplemente morir. Ella sabía que Gabriel podía salvarla, pero no quería ayuda.

"Stiles, cariño, sabes por qué no puedo dejar que me ayuden. Atraería a todos los demonios aquí. No sería seguro para ti y John. No puedo ser tan egoísta. Es hora de irme y un día nos reuniremos en el cielo. Entonces tendremos mucho de qué hablar. Además de que tu padre (Sam), vino a verme. No puede garantizar que la enfermedad desaparecerá por completo. No puedo arriesgarme." Terminó, besando su frente. Stiles suspiró, sabía que no sería capaz de disuadirla, pero tenía que intentarlo. Parecía tan frágil tendida en su cama de hospital.

"Mamá" Stiles continuó siendo interrumpido.

"Stiles, tu padre está regresando. Esto también ha sido muy duro para él, así que por favor solo ... por favor "Terminó, aparentemente sin saber lo que estaba pidiendo y tampoco lo hacía Stiles, pero asintió de todos modos. John entró en la habitación, todavía con su uniforme de agente. Parecía cansado, tenía círculos oscuros bajo los ojos, pero sus ojos aún se iluminaron cuando vio que estaba despierta.

Más tarde esa noche, Stiles estaba despierto en la cama, con pensamientos apareciendo en su mente. Reflexiones sobre su madre, sus padres. Básicamente todo y fue solo una pregunta tras otra sin respuestas o soluciones reales. Cuando Stiles había sido más joven, todo parecía más fácil, menos complicado. Hace aproximadamente una semana en la escuela, había dejado escapar inadvertidamente que fue adoptado y que tenía dos padres excluyendo a John. Los otros niños se rieron de él y se burlaron de sus padres, incluso de su madre. Había estado tan enfadado, triste y confundido que casi había dejado ver su gracia. Su gracia no era tan fuerte como la de su padre Gabriel, pero era cinco veces más fuerte que la de cualquier otro ángel. Pudo haber quemado los ojos de los niños accidentalmente y fue ese pensamiento lo que le había devuelto el control. Sus padres esperaban más de él. Habían hecho tanto para tratar de mantenerle a él y su familia adoptiva a salvo. Después de la visita al hospital, John había dejado a Stiles en casa y luego había vuelto al trabajo. Stiles podía sentir las lágrimas comenzando a rodar por sus mejillas. Estaba solo.

Todavía había algo que podía hacer. Si pudiera recordar el Sigilo correcto. Era el que más se parecía al Sigilo de destierro, pero con algunas alteraciones y la adición de los nombres de los ángeles en cuestión, les mantendría ocultos de todos los demás mientras permanecieran en la casa. Stiles arrojó su edredón a un lado, la determinación hizo que su confusión habitual de pensamientos se centrara en la tarea en cuestión. Saltando las escaleras dos escalones a la vez, corrió a la cocina y encontró uno de los cuchillos más afilados, pero más pequeños. Corriendo de vuelta a su habitación, le dio la vuelta a su colchón de la cama para llegar a la madera. Ya tenía múltiples protecciones, Sigilos, escritura enoquiana y mucho más, algunas talladas en la madera, otras dibujadas con pintura o sangre. Añadiendo rápidamente el nuevo Sigilo, Stiles se recostó mirando su trabajo con una sonrisa. También había agregado su propio nombre de Ángel al Sigilo, pensando que no dolería. Nadie, excepto él mismo, su madre y otros ángeles podría pronunciar su nombre real. Por eso se había visto obligado a hacerse un apodo. Stiles dejó que su gracia buscara la de Gabriel y la de Castiel, pidiéndoles que le visitaran y trajeran a Sam y Dean, asegurándoles que la casa estaba a salvo y que John estaba en el trabajo.

"¿Que pasa niño? ¿Estás bien?" La voz de Gabriel vino de la cocina. Stiles rápidamente arregló su cama, luego corrió hacia la cocina y a los brazos de su padre. Stiles podía sentir la mano de Gabriel en la parte posterior de su cabeza, frotando suaves círculos.

"Ella va a morir y no dejará que nadie la ayude" Stiles sollozó, con la voz ronca por el llanto. Gabriel dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

"Stiles, vamos a respetar los deseos de tu madre, ¿de acuerdo?" Stiles asintió con la cabeza en señal de derrota "Bien. Ahora, alterando el Sigilo y agregando nombres ... "El tono de Gabriel era severo y por un segundo Stiles pensó que tal vez había hecho algo malo, pero luego Gabriel le dio una gran sonrisa" Eso fue muy inteligente, ¿lo sabías? No tengo la menor duda de a qué padre pertenece ese cerebro tuyo" , continuó.

"Sí y es de mi hermano", dijo Dean entrando a la cocina con una sonrisa. Stiles se separó de Gabriel para abalanzarse sobre Dean. "¡Tío Dean! ¿Me harás hamburguesas? ¡Por favor!" Stiles gimió.

"Claro, pero ¿está bien si Cas me ayuda?" Preguntó Dean, riéndose cuando Stiles asintió de inmediato. Como si escuchara la conversación, Castiel apareció justo detrás de Dean haciéndole saltar. "Campanas, Cas, las necesitas", exclamó Dean sin aliento. Cas se limitó a sonreír y besó a Dean en la mejilla. Dean tenía una expresión muy cariñosa y feliz en su cara e incluso Stiles podía ver y casi sentir el amor entre los dos. Stiles rió y sonrió cuando Cas se inclinó y besó a Stiles en la frente. Stiles habló todo el tiempo que estuvieron cocinando, contándoles sobre Scott, la escuela y esta diosa llamada Lydia.

Esta era su familia. Por extraño que sea, el amor corría profundo entre todos ellos.

Más tarde, todos estaban sentados en el sofá, con Stiles entre Gabriel y Sam, viendo Batman (petición de Dean y Stiles) y comiendo hamburguesas con patatas fritas rizadas. Cuando terminó la película, Stiles pasa media hora escuchando a Sam explicar sobre el valor nutricional, las calorías y la comida saludable. No era para él que Stiles estaba escuchando. Era para John. El muy humano John y Stiles se aseguraría de que comiera más sano en el futuro. Probablemente podría conseguir algunas buenas recetas de Sam. Stiles no necesitaba comida saludable, de hecho, los dulces eran algo bueno para él. Gabriel, además de ser un embustero, tenía un metabolismo realmente bueno (de ahí todos los dulces que comía constantemente) y que Stiles fuera su hijo significaba que tenía un metabolismo igualmente bueno. No es que Stiles se queje de eso, porque "hey, muchísimos dulces sin ningún inconveniente".

En algún momento, Stiles debió haberse quedado dormido, porque cuando despertó, Sam le estaba llevando a la cama. "Solo vuelve a dormir Stiles. Hemos limpiado todo, por lo que John nunca sabrá que estuvimos aquí ", susurró Sam. Stiles ya podía sentir sus ojos cada vez más pesados y se dejó sucumbir al sueño.


	2. Chapter 2

**Stiles tiene 17 años**

El viento soplaba frío a través de la sudadera roja de Stiles. Realmente debería haber recordado traer una chaqueta, pero entre mandar un par de mensajes de texto en pánico y ver cómo se iluminaban las protecciones relacionadas con la seguridad de la manada, realmente no había tenido tiempo. Correr a través del área de un almacén abandonado no era su idea de un buen momento. Su idea de pasarlo bien era ver televisión, jugar con la PS3, salir con la manada o volar. Aunque volar siempre ganaría sobre cualquier otra cosa, excepto quizá pasar el rato con la manada o con su padre. Stiles podía ver su propio aliento como una pequeña nube blanca de aire. A pesar de que era casi verano, hacía bastante frío en medio de la noche. Stiles se quedó quieto preguntándose qué camino tomar, cuando escuchó un aullido desgarrador. ¡Derek! Stiles corrió tan rápido como pudo hacia el sonido del aullido. Estaba muy tentado de volar allí y usar su magia de ángel para salvar a Derek, pero eso causaría más problemas de los que resolvería a largo plazo.

Desde que Scott había sido mordido por el hombre lobo loco Peter Hale, a Stiles le había costado mucho guardar su secreto. Había tantas muertes cercanas, tantos enemigos y había estado tan tentado de simplemente decirles. Aún así, los nephilim eran vistos como una abominación por otros ángeles y llevar a los ángeles a Beacon Hills era lo último que quería hacer. Su casa estaba protegida por barreras, para que pudiera practicar sus poderes allí sin el temor de ser descubierto.

Derek estaba renovando la casa quemada Hale y cuando termine, Stiles (en secreto) iba a pintar y esculpir todo tipo de protecciones imaginables en algún lugar secreto y aislado de la casa. ¿Conseguiría una habitación, cuando la casa estuviera terminada? Ese sería el lugar ideal ... ¿Y si no consiguiera una habitación? ¿Entonces tal vez debería poner las protecciones en el dormitorio de Derek? Nadie querría entrar allí ... pero aún así, existe el riesgo de que Derek las encuentre. Eso podría plantear muchas preguntas molestas.

Stiles fue sacado de su monólogo interior por otro aullido devastador. Volvió a correr otra vez. Cuando encontró el almacén, sacó su teléfono del bolsillo. Ninguno de los otros miembros de la manada había respondido a sus mensajes. ¿Por qué lo harían? Era viernes por la noche, probablemente estaban saliendo de fiesta o algo así.

Stiles encendió el sistema GPS en su teléfono, de esa manera, su padre o Danny podrían encontrarles si algo salía mal. Stiles estaba contemplando cómo explicarle todo esto a su padre, cuando sintió a alguien detrás de él. Solo hazte el tonto, no reacciones. Tal vez podría engañarles para que pensaran que su Jeep se rompió o que solo era un niño entrometido. Stiles sintió que una barra de metal le golpeaba la parte posterior de la cabeza y escuchó susurrar "Qué demonios" antes de que girara plantando una mano abierta en medio del pecho del hombre, enviándole a volar hacia atrás. Stiles murmuró algunas maldiciones enoquianas por lo bajo. No había ninguna posibilidad de que Derek no escuchara eso. Stiles estiró la barra, que se había doblado al golpearle la cabeza y la arrojó junto al hombre inconsciente. ¿Tal vez podría convencer a Derek de que le había noqueado? Sí, vamos con eso. Abrió la puerta del almacén, lo más silenciosamente posible, solo para encontrar el suelo lleno de pedazos de vidrio que anunciarían su presencia si los pisara. Maldiciendo a cierto hombre lobo súper atractivo y melancólico en su mente, Stiles avanzó tratando de evitar pisar cualquiera de los cristales.

Al oír voces más adentro, Stiles se quedó inmóvil. "Sourwolf", susurró, "¿puedes oírme? ¿Puedes hacerme saber dónde estás?"

Un gruñido bajo emanaba de una puerta más adelante a la derecha. "¡Está bien, voy a buscarte!"

Caminando lentamente hacia la puerta, tratando de permanecer invisible, podía sentir las almas humanas en la otra habitación. ¡Gracias a Dios! (Bueno, tal vez no). Eran solo cazadores humanos, no demonios, ninguna otra criatura mitológica que pudiera reconocerle. Reconoce que no había pasado hasta ahora, pero con su suerte podría hacerlo. La puerta, cuando Stiles llegó, estaba cerrada. ¿Qué acaba de decir de la suerte? 

Stiles podría simplemente romper la cerradura (o arrancar la puerta de sus bisagras), pero haría mucho ruido y alertaría a los cazadores. Forzar la cerradura será entonces. Como hijo adoptivo del sheriff, esta era otra habilidad poco ortodoxa que había adquirido a lo largo de los años. ¡Reconoce que esta es la más normal de sus habilidades, pero aún así!

Stiles dejó escapar un suspiro que no sabía que estaba aguantando, ya que la puerta se abrió con un pequeño "clic" satisfactorio. Al otro lado de la puerta había una escalera estrecha, que conducía a un sótano.

¿Dónde encontraban estos tipos lugares tan horribles para pasar el rato? Bien, técnicamente no estaban pasando el rato, estaban cazando (inocentes) hombres lobo.

Stiles, a regañadientes, comenzó a bajar las escaleras y, por supuesto, era una escalera chirriante. Stiles se estremeció con cada paso que daba. ¿Podría esto ser más cliché? Almacenes abandonados, sótanos con escaleras chirriantes y una misión probablemente condenada a fallar en el rescate.

"Derek" llamó Stiles. En silencio ¡no era estúpido! Bueno, a veces ... simplemente no.

Stiles dobló una esquina y se detuvo en seco. Estaba en lo que obviamente solía ser una cámara frigorífica. Las que usualmente tenían cerdos muertos colgando del techo, pero ahora no eran cerdos lo que colgaba del techo, eran humanos. Así que no son cazadores, solo psicópatas. Stiles tragó, sintiendo su garganta seca. Estas personas (alrededor de 12) no podían ser de Beacon Hills. La policía habría notado tantas desapariciones. Stiles verificó todos sus pulsos, pero no pudo encontrar ninguno. La sangre todavía goteaba en el suelo debajo de uno de ellos, lo que indicaba que había estado viva no hacía mucho tiempo. Stiles luchaba por respirar. ¿Tal vez si hubiera actuado más rápido o si hubiera volado todavía estaría viva? Su pelo rubio estaba lleno de sangre, se le pegaba a la cara, pero Stiles se lo quitó para que pudiera reconocerla, para ver si era una persona reportada como desaparecida.

Un gruñido bajo hizo eco en la habitación, sacando a Stiles de sus propios pensamientos. Stiles se movió más lejos en el sótano. Tan pronto como vio a Derek, corrió hacia él. Estaba encadenado, con wolfsbane, notó Stiles. Así que no solo son psicópatas, sino también cazadores. Encantador. "Stiles" Dijo Derek entre sus dientes apretados "No deberías estar aquí. Estas personas son peligrosas ".

"Sí, lo sé. Créeme, lo sé ", dijo, recordando la cámara frigorífica." Ninguno de los otros de la manada recibió el mensaje. ¿Han salido supongo? Así que estaba solo yo, pero bueno, no lo hice tan mal. Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que estaba aquí. ¿Lo hicieron? Oh, Dios mío, ¿lo hicieron? "Stiles no podía creer que le hubieran notado. Había estado tomando lecciones de sigilo de Cas desde que era pequeño (¡y Dean pensaba que Cas no lo había hecho a propósito, ¡Ja!).

"Stiles relájate, no te escucharon" refunfuñó Derek. Stiles terminó de eliminar las cadenas con wolfsbane y Derek casi se derrumbó en los brazos de Stiles. Solo deseaba que hubiera sido en mejores circunstancias. ¡Qué! ¡No! No, no lo deseaba. Ese tipo de pensamientos son malvados. Pura maldad. Aún así, había estado pensando mucho sobre eso últimamente, pero todavía era pura maldad. Stiles movió a Derek, hasta que se apoyó en Stiles en busca de apoyo, uno de los brazos de Derek sobre su hombro.

Sería tan fácil simplemente sanarle con un solo toque. Su gracia casi dolía por hacerlo, pero sabía lógicamente que Derek estaría bien en un par de minutos. Si estaba usando un poco más de fuerza de lo que su cuerpo parecía capaz, nadie tenía que saberlo.

Salir del almacén fue sorprendentemente fácil. Stiles tuvo que golpear al cazador, que le golpeó, y dejarle nuevamente inconsciente, pero considerando lo que acababa de ver, Stiles consideraba una amabilidad no hacer más. Después de hacer una llamada anónima a la policía (algo que Dean le había enseñado), en la que Derek se limitó a levantar una ceja (increíblemente expresiva), Stiles condujo el Jeep a la casa Hale casi renovada. Cuando el Jeep se detuvo, Derek logró decir un agradecimiento (fue realmente divertido verle luchando), le dijo a Stiles que nunca volviera a ponerse en peligro y luego desapareció en la casa.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles estaba en el supermercado, la tarjeta de crédito de la manada (la de Derek) pesaba en su bolsillo. Al examinar los diferentes productos, asegurándose de que todos consiguieran el cereal y el zumo que querían, pudo ver una figura familiar. Hizo lo que cualquier otro hombre, con un alto coeficiente intelectual, hubiera hecho. Se escondió. La voz del sheriff parecía sobresalir entre la multitud. Si el padre de Stiles le veía comprando todo esto, algo de lo que ni siquiera le gustaba, podría sospechar. Se escondió durante diez minutos, hasta que su padre pagó y salió de la tienda. Escuchó a alguien aclarar su garganta ruidosamente detrás de él. Chilló (muy varonilmente) y se giró para enfrentar a quien fuera. ¡Y mierda!

Stiles se encontró cara a cara con su maestra de primer grado, también conocida como la cotilla de la ciudad. Doble mierda.

"Mi, mi, si no es el joven Stiles Stilinski" Su voz goteaba veneno. Ella realmente odiaba las entrañas de Stiles. Lo que era irónico, ya que era súper religiosa y Stiles en su mayor parte se parecía a su padre ángel Gabriel. "¿Qué estás haciendo con toda esa comida? Y escondiéndote de tu padre. Tsk, tsk" Preguntó, con un brillo malvado en sus ojos. A ella le encantaba desenmascarar a la gente. Stiles estaba seguro, había un asiento en el infierno con su nombre.

"Bueno, tengo un nuevo trabajo, comprar comida para personas que no pueden o no tienen tiempo para hacerlas por sí mismas, pero aún no se lo he dicho a mi padre. Se supone que es una sorpresa" dijo Stiles. Mentir era fácil para Stiles cuando se trataba de alguien que no le importaba. Todas las mentiras que le había dicho a su padre eran duras. Esto era fácil.

Ella miró un poco hacia abajo, no había nada que pudiera decir a eso, así que se despidió y se fue. Stiles dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso y continuó comprando. Necesitaba comprar los poptarts de Isaac, ese café especial que Lydia toma y averiguar qué preparar para la cena.

Decidió hacer filetes, patatas sazonadas con queso feta y pimientos y una ensalada hecha de lechuga iceberg, aguacate y granada. Stiles cerró los ojos, cuando el cajero le dijo el precio. Entregó la tarjeta de crédito y se recordó a sí mismo que Derek le había dicho que comprara lo que quisiera.

Condujo hasta la casa Hale, para encontrar a todos los betas allí, trabajando. Tan pronto como llegó a la vista, pudo ver que se estaban tomando un descanso. Se preparó para lo que venía. Los hombres lobo normalmente tenían un gran apetito, pero justo después de que terminan de trabajar, comen casi la misma cantidad de comida que una ciudad pequeña en una semana. Tan pronto como se apagó el motor, comenzaron a correr hacia él.

"¡Stiles! Stiles está aquí ", se gritaron, como si no hubieran oído el coche, cuando apareció en el camino de tierra. Isaac fue el primero en llegar, mirándole con grandes ojos de cachorro. "Stiles, ¿puedes hornear galletas o brownies? Por favor, por favoooooooor "suplicó Isaac y maldita sea, Stiles simplemente no pudo resistirse a esos adorables ojos de cachorro. Stiles miró a los otros miembros de la manada, quienes intentaban (con diversos grados de éxito) hacer que los ojos de cachorro le miraran.

"¡Bien!" Suspiró, lanzando sus manos al aire en señal de derrota. Todos aplaudieron y Stiles no pudo evitar que llegara una pequeña sonrisa a su cara por el recibimiento. Estaba muy contento de que les gustara su cocina. Su padre siempre se quejaba, pero eso era porque era comida saludable, no porque fuera mala. Siempre había tenido una pequeña duda molesta, pero después de haber visto a la manada lanzarse sobre toda la comida que hacía, se había evaporado esa duda.

Cuando entró en la casa, se abrió camino de inmediato a la derecha hacia el salón, con un sofá suave, dos sillones, una enorme televisión de pantalla plana y una mesa de centro. Las paredes eran blancas, pero el suelo de madera era de un marrón cálido.

A la izquierda de la puerta, había una pared con ganchos para la ropa. Más adelante, a la izquierda, esa pared desaparecía para comunicar la cocina con la sala de estar. La cocina tenía un suelo de piedra gris cerca de las encimeras, pero el mismo suelo de madera que el salón debajo de la mesa donde comen. La cocina era blanca, pero las encimeras de mármol eran de color marrón oscuro. Los electrodomésticos de la cocina estaban hechos de acero inoxidable y la nevera era enorme (en serio, era gigantesca). Había un viejo estante de especias de madera colgado en la pared. Un sobreviviente del fuego. La mesa también era enorme, hecha de madera y muy pesada. Cuando Stiles había visto a Scott e Isaac luchando para cargarla, se sintió tentado de simplemente ir y llevarla por su cuenta. También había un pasillo estrecho, junto a la escalera en el salón, que conducía a algunos de los dormitorios de la manada, baños y lavadero. La habitación de Derek estaba en el piso de arriba, al igual que la oficina, la biblioteca, la habitación de Stiles y una habitación aparentemente vacía (Derek se ponía serio y se molestaba cuando alguien le preguntaba).

Stiles entró en la casa, entrando en la cocina. Sin embargo, saludó a Lydia y Erica, quienes aparentemente estaban leyendo el mismo libro. ¡Extraño! ¿Tenían un club de lectura? ¿Qué libro están leyendo? ¿Por qué no fue invitado? Stiles hizo pucheros, pero se olvidó de todo en cuanto empezó a cocinar. Para él cocinar era relajante. Traía recuerdos felices de su madre y de su otra familia (ángel).

Stiles decidió hacer galletas con chispas de chocolate y algunos brownies ingleses.

Toda la tensión que Stiles tenía en sus hombros desapareció, mientras estaba cocinando. No había ocurrido ninguna crisis importante, durante mucho tiempo, pero Stiles no podía evitar esperar a que el otro zapato cayera. Stiles casi había terminado con los dulces horneados, cuando Derek entró en la casa seguido de los betas. ¿Dónde había estado Derek? No había estado trabajando en la construcción, ¿verdad? Estaban dando los toques finales al techo y al cobertizo exterior y luego la casa estaba lista.

"¿Dónde diablos estábais anoche?", Preguntó Derek, tan pronto como todos estuvieron en la habitación. Todos los betas empezaron a hablar a la vez, diciendo que lo lamentaban, que habían estado ocupados o dormidos. Stiles pudo ver que Derek estaba cada vez más irritado y enfadado, así que Stiles debería hacer algo al respecto antes de que Derek arrancara todas sus cabezas. (Stiles personalmente quiso decirle que fue su culpa por morder solo a adolescentes). "¡Oye! Uno a la vez" gritó Stiles. Inmediatamente todos se callaron.

"Gracias", agregó, como una ocurrencia tardía. Derek gruñó un "gracias" en dirección a Stiles, pero los ojos de Derek (y las cejas) le dijeron que el "gracias" era sincero.

"Todos necesitáis mirar vuestros mensajes de texto. Stiles fue el único que se dio cuenta de que había desaparecido. (Eso es porque estás casado, Jackson dijo riéndose, recibiendo una mirada de muerte de Derek). Stiles es humano y se puso en peligro. Estos cazadores tenían una cámara frigorífica de carne llena de cuerpos humanos muertos "¡Ah! Así que Derek también los había visto. Derek dejó que eso se profundizara en sus mentes, antes de continuar: "Espero más de vosotros en el futuro. Los miembros de la manada humanos no son débiles, pero es nuestro trabajo no ponerles en peligro más de lo que es estrictamente necesario. ¿Entendido?" Stiles notó que todos asintieron, incluso los otros humanos, excepto él mismo. Huh. Stiles ni siquiera sabía que Derek podía hacer oraciones tan largas. Eso era lo más que Stiles le había escuchado hablar de una sola vez. Derek solía ser todo gruñidos, aullidos, ceños fruncidos y punto. A veces algunos gruñidos y unas pocas palabras.

Derek se dirigió hacia la cocina y Stiles le conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber qué buscaba.

Así que, una vez más, hizo lo que cualquier hombre inteligente haría. Se colocó frente a las manos de Derek, con las palmas hacia arriba, para que se detuviera. "Stiles" gruñó y maldita sea, no debería haber sido tan caliente. Todavía.

Stiles se quedó quieto, tratando de pensar en varias cosas que podrían ahogar el olor de la excitación, estaba seguro de que todos los hombres lobo podían olerlo. Malditos sean ellos y sus supersentidos, bien, cuando no estaban salvando la vida de alguien. "¡Derek! Sé que eres el alfa y por lo tanto, comes primero, pero aún no se han terminado, ¿vale?" Preguntó Stiles, pero Derek solo frunció el ceño.

"¡Stiles!" Derek trató de pasar a su lado, pero Stiles simplemente se movió con él.

"¡No!" Dijo Stiles, consciente de que Derek no podía herirle físicamente, pero le dolería (¡Emocionalmente! En sus emociones muy varoniles) si lo intentara. Derek dejó que sus ojos brillaran de color rojo alfa, pero Stiles simplemente cuadró sus hombros y levantó su barbilla. Derek invadió el espacio personal de Stiles, de modo que estaban casi nariz con nariz. ¡Espera! ¿Estaba Derek mirando sus labios? No podía estarlo. Tenía que ser una ilusión de parte de Stiles.

Stiles se lamió el labio de manera subconsciente y observó cómo los ojos de Derek seguían el movimiento. Derek apartó la mirada e intentó pasar a Stiles, quien una vez más le siguió, bloqueándole. Stiles sabía que podía dejar que su gracia ardiera en sus ojos y mostrarle a Derek quién era realmente el poderoso aquí, pero no lo hizo. Arruinaría todo lo que había trabajado para mantener en secreto toda su vida y perjudicaría a la manada. Derek estaba empezando a ser un buen alfa y la manada era feliz, estaba segura, pero eso no significaba que Stiles dejaría que Derek le empujara.

Bien, estaba el manoseo normal y Derek empujándole contra las paredes, pero en defensa de Stiles, podía alejar a Derek, simplemente no lo hacía porque eso demostraría que no era humano. No tenía absolutamente nada que ver con el hecho de que a Stiles, tal vez, le gustaba un poco (o quizá mucho) cuando Derek invadía su espacio personal.

"Bien" dijo Derek, pareciendo que la palabra le estaba causando un dolor físico porque no se hacía lo que él quería. Derek giró sobre sus talones y salió de la casa. Stiles miró en shock a la manada, mientras que la mayoría de ellos le miraban abiertamente. Derek debió haber dicho algo desde fuera, porque de repente, todos los hombres lobo salieron corriendo y continuaron trabajando. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? Derek no se retractaba ante nadie, es la razón por la que Derek y Scott se llevaron tan mal. Ahora estaban mejor, eran amigos (más o menos) y manada. ¿Derek acaba de someterse? O estaba su lado humano tan cansado de tratar con Stiles que simplemente se dio por vencido. Stiles estaba muy contento de que Derek se hubiera ido, de lo contrario, habría tenido que disculparse y tomar una ducha fría.

Stiles negó con la cabeza y fue a sentarse en el sofá junto a Lydia. Ella todavía estaba leyendo, pero no podía ver qué libro era. "Así que mamá, ¿tú y papá lo vais a arreglar? ¿O tenemos que pasar por un desagradable divorcio, algunos de nosotros por segunda vez?" Stiles se quedó estupefacto. Bien, tal vez no, porque eso significaría que no podía hablar. Podía, pero no tenía ningún sentido.

"Qu...Yo. ¡Tú! Nosotros ... ¿Qué?" Stiles espetó indignado. Lydia solo sonrió. El temporizador del horno pitó y Stiles corrió a la cocina. Había escuchado todos los chistes de Jackson sobre él y Derek como los padres, pero había que decir que Jackson era Jackson. Ahora Lydia estaba empezando también. 

Stiles negó con la cabeza, para alejar los pensamientos. Miró por encima del hombro y salió por la puerta trasera, que conducía desde la cocina hacia el bosque y al interior del salón, donde Lydia estaba otra vez absorta en su libro, antes de que, sin molestarse en usar los guantes, sacara la bandeja para hornear del horno. Stiles apagó el horno, algo que siempre comprueba dos o tres veces haberlo hecho, no queriendo causar otro incendio en esta casa.

Stiles suspiró. "Está bien, ya podéis entrar, las galletas y los brownies están listos". Tan pronto como terminó de hablar, los ruidos de trabajo del exterior se detuvieron y la manada entró por la puerta.

Stiles les sonrió y dejó los platos llenos de galletas y brownies sobre la mesa de café. Golpeó las manos tratando de conseguir algo antes que Derek. Derek fue el último en entrar, pero su estado de ánimo parecía mejor ahora. Derek tenía una expresión extraña en su cara cuando miró a Stiles, pero probablemente no era nada. Stiles estaba bastante seguro de que si Derek quisiera matarle, ya lo habría intentado. Así que no hay nada por lo que preocuparse. 

Después de que Derek tomó la primera galleta y comenzó a comer, todo el infierno se desató. Los cachorros que habían puesto sus manos en algunos dulces horneados estaban gimiendo y los que no habían llegado al plato aún estaban lloriqueando. Viendo que Stiles se había colocado estratégicamente frente a los platos, fue el segundo en comer. Cuando todo el plato estaba vacío y todos los betas yacían en varios lugares del salón, Stiles se sintió realmente feliz, satisfecho. Dejó que sus ojos recorrieran a todos, pero se detuvo en Derek, que estaba lamiendo un poco de chocolate de su mano. Y guau.

Eso fue tan ... ¡No! No vayas allí. Esa imagen fue solo ... no. No había nada más insalubre. Stiles estaba bastante seguro de que un ángel (o nephilim) no debería tener tales pensamientos pecaminosos, ¡pero luego pensó en sus padres y sí, bien! Eso fue suficiente para matar su erección. Tal vez de forma permanente. Lo que en este momento era bueno, porque Isaac se había inclinado para intentar olfatear a Stiles hace un par de segundos.

Scott habló "Bien, ¿qué película deberíamos ver?"

"Batman" dijo Stiles, mientras que Lydia dijo "El cuaderno"

Terminaron viendo el inframundo (algo irónico), pero todos, incluso Lydia, se callaron y disfrutaron de la película. Bien, Stiles no estaba tranquilo, pero tampoco se quejaba, así que todos tendrían que lidiar con eso.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles estaba sentado en su habitación, tratando de hacer que sus alas tomaran una forma física. Las había visto antes, por supuesto, pero nunca dejaron de sorprenderle. Eran casi del mismo color que las de su padre, casi doradas, pero Stiles tenía pequeñas manchas marrones en algunos lugares, como si los lunares de su cuerpo hubieran emigrado a sus alas. Cuando Stiles vio que una de las protecciones se encendía, se detuvo. Esta protección en particular, solo se activaba cuando estaba practicando con su magia de ángel. Indicaba cuando alguien estaba cerca, con la intención de entrar en la propiedad. Stiles volvió a colocar su colchón en su lugar para ocultar las protecciones y se recostó en la cama mientras la ventana se abría. Stiles había esperado a Derek, después de ese truco que hizo en la cocina, pero fue Isaac quien entró por la ventana.

"¿Isaac?" Stiles estaba preocupado, pero Isaac no parecía herido, solo cansado y tal vez avergonzado.

"Stiles, ¿puedo quedarme aquí esta noche? Es solo que Derek está fuera, tuve una pesadilla y sé que lo entiendes debido a tus ataques de pánico. "Terminó la frase. Parecía que no sabía si se le permitía hablar de eso. Stiles tragó, Isaac se veía muy triste.

"Claro, pero si eres un acaparador de mantas, te echaré de la cama" Stiles levantó las mantas y sonrió mientras Isaac entraba con cautela, trayendo mucho aire frío con él. "¿Quieres hablar de ello?", Preguntó Stiles y luego continuó cuando Isaac vaciló. "Está bien si no lo haces. Mi madre solía decir que una vez que le cuentas a alguien tu pesadilla nunca más podrás volver a tenerla "Isaac le estaba mirando con los ojos muy abiertos

"¿De verdad?"

"Sí, estaba lleno de muchas pesadillas cuando era más joven y me ayudó a veces", dijo Stiles, olvidando mencionar que todavía tenía esas pesadillas, con menos frecuencia y que generalmente eran guerras de ángeles o la jaula donde estaba Lucifer. Stiles consiguió esas pesadillas de sus padres, algo de lo que podría haber prescindido. Eso y el temor constante de que algún demonio o ángel le encontrara. Isaac suspiró y comenzó a contarle a Stiles sobre su pesadilla. Acerca de cómo su padre le había encerrado en el congelador en el sótano y cómo le había golpeado. Stiles lo sabía, ese tipo de pesadilla no se detendría simplemente por contársela a alguien, pero tal vez podría mantenerse a raya. Cuando Isaac terminó, ambos sintieron sueño poco después. Isaac no tuvo más pesadillas durante una semana.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Había un skinwalker en Beacon Hills, un jodido skinwalker. Derek había captado su olor mientras estaba corriendo o algo así. Tratando de mantener ese increíble cuerpo suyo. Dios griego, así es como se ve, pensó Stiles. Y Stiles ha conocido a los dioses griegos, muchas gracias, por lo que sabe de qué está hablando. Hermes y Gabriel eran viejos amigos, ambos eran unos embusteros. De todos modos ¡Skinwalker! Sí, un dolor masivo en el culo. Afortunadamente, Stiles podía sentir si el alma no era humana, por lo que podía localizar al skinwalker, pero necesitaba encontrar una forma de explicárselo a los lobos.

Después de una rápida llamada telefónica a su padre (Sam, no John o Gabriel. Sí, confuso) descubrió que los ojos del skinwalker brillaban en el video y que una bala de plata en el corazón o la cabeza debería matarle. Stiles le dio las gracias a Sam y colgó. El resto de la manada pensó que era un dios de la investigación, (y lo era maldita sea), pero la mayor parte de la información provenía de sus padres y tíos. Algunas de lo que había aprendido cuando era más joven (como por ejemplo cómo matar a un hombre lobo. Ya que había algunos en la ciudad) y otras cuando llama y obtiene detalles. A Stiles le encantaba investigar, era algo que heredó de Sam Winchester, el rey de la investigación. (Porque solo Stiles llega a ser el dios de la investigación).

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Así es como Stiles al día siguiente corría a través de la escuela cerrada. El skinwalker había tomado el aspecto de su maestro de religión y el de Scott y Stiles le había mantenido en la escuela con preguntas estúpidas hasta que todos se fueron y llegó la manada. Stiles escuchó los choques y los aullidos. De alguna manera, el skinwalker se había liberado de las esposas que Stiles le había puesto, destrozando su piel. Fue más que asqueroso volver para ver una silla vacía, un montón de carne y sangre humana.

Así que ahora dos hombres lobo estaban luchando entre sí. Stiles corrió todo lo que pudo y llegó justo a tiempo para ver a dos lobos luchando y era el equivocado quien tenía la ventaja. Stiles podía distinguir fácilmente las dos almas. Notó que Allison estaba fuera de combate, tendida detrás de una mesa volcada, por lo que corrió hacia allí. Todavía estaba viva, con una herida en la cabeza desagradable, pero un pulso fuerte. Stiles tomó el arma de su lado y la comprobó. ¡Sí! Balas de plata, tal como había pedido. Miró por encima de la mesa, para ver a toda la manada caminando en círculos alrededor de los dos peleando, sin saber a quién atacar. "¡HEY!" Gritó Stiles y lo encontró realmente espeluznante cuando ambos Derek simultáneamente se giraron para mirarle y fruncieron el ceño. Stiles revisó sus almas nuevamente, (solo para estar seguro) y luego procedió a disparar al skinwalker entre los ojos. Stiles había olvidado lo desconcertantemente fácil que era disparar para él. Una cruz que todos los Winchester deben soportar. Toda la manada estaba congelada en shock, mirándole. Sentía que lo habían hecho mucho últimamente, ¿no? Lo hacían, estaba seguro de ello. Tal vez no se estaba escondiendo tan bien como antes. Tal vez lo habían descubierto y no podían volver a verle de la misma manera. Tal vez ... No tuvo tiempo de terminar ese pensamiento, antes de que Scott se lanzara hacia él, dándole un abrazo de muerte. Bien, entonces no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

"¿Cómo diablos sabes cómo disparar?" Preguntó Boyd, con una expresión cómica en su cara. Bien, tal vez le haría bien preocuparse un poco.

"Bueno ... yo ... Em. Mi padre me enseñó" terminó Stiles. Sabía que oirían que no había mentira, pero también sabía que asumirían que se refería al sheriff.

No lo hacía. Todos lo aceptaron, pero atrapó a Derek dándole una mirada extraña, sus cejas levantadas. Maldita sea. Guardar este secreto era cada vez más difícil.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Las cosas se calmaron un poco después del skinwalker, tanto como es posible en Beacon Hills.

Las vacaciones de verano se acercaban rápidamente, solo un día más y Stiles estaba más que extasiado. Necesitaba unas vacaciones, no es como si a la población sobrenatural le importara si eran o no vacaciones de verano, pero la idea de relajarse era agradable. Stiles gimió, cuando su alarma comenzó a sonar de nuevo y salió de la cama. Bajó las escaleras, frotándose cansadamente su estómago gruñendo. En este momento, su estómago podría ganarle a Derek en un concurso de gruñidos. Está bien, tal vez no a Derek, pero definitivamente a Scott. 

Stiles hizo algunas tostadas y algunos trozos de tocino, que comió rápidamente, ya que no eran buenos para su padre. Stiles corrió hacia el baño para lavarse los dientes, antes de tomar el Jeep y conducir a la casa de Lydia para recogerla.

"Hola mamá", dijo Lydia a modo de saludo. Durante la última semana, toda la manada (excluyendo a Derek) habían empezado a llamarle mamá. A pesar de que Jackson lo hacía irónicamente. Así que ahora simplemente lo ignoró, pero aún así respondió. ¡Cualquier otra cosa sería una grosería!

"Hola, Lydia, ¿llevas tus gafas de sol?", Preguntó Stiles, porque la última vez que se las olvidó, traumatizó a toda la clase e hizo llorar al vicario.

"¡No, mierda! Gracias mamá" Volvió corriendo a la casa y solo dos minutos después se sentó, con gracia como siempre, en el asiento del pasajero. Stiles suspiró. Realmente era una madre, a pesar de ser hombre. Stiles estaba extrañamente bien con eso. Le daba un lugar en la manada y además le gustaba ayudar a los betas, le gustaba que le confiaran sus problemas y le gustaba cuidarles.

Durante el último año, Stiles y Lydia se habían convertido en grandes amigos y el enamoramiento de Stiles por ella se había evaporado, mientras que, molesto, su enamoramiento por Derek había hecho lo contrario. 

Cuando llegaron a la escuela, Lydia se puso las gafas de sol y salió del coche con su habitual gracia de diosa (y, de nuevo, Stiles ha conocido a diosas reales) antes de que entrara en la escuela. Stiles la siguió, todavía captando algunas de las miradas extrañas que la gente le daba. La escuela era aburrida y Harris era un gilipollas aún más grande de lo habitual. Harris solo le hizo a Stiles las preguntas que no estaban en el libro y luego procedió a darle detención. Stiles le dio a Isaac las llaves de su coche (a Scott no le puede confiar su bebé) y le dijo que lo llevara a la casa de Scott. Scott hizo una mueca de simpatía e Isaac le dio una palmadita en el hombro al salir. 

Stiles dejó escapar un largo suspiro y comenzó con algunos de sus deberes. Entonces tendría más tiempo para proteger a los peludos cuando le necesitaran. Cuando se acabó la hora, Stiles salió al aparcamiento de la escuela, solo para encontrar a Derek y su camaro negro esperando. Stiles se dijo a sí mismo que era el coche y no a Derek lo que estaba mirando. ¡Sí! Totalmente el coche. Un coche casi tan impresionante como un Chevy Impala 67.

Stiles caminó hacia el coche, pero en cuanto abrió la boca para preguntarle a Derek qué estaba haciendo aquí, simplemente se subió al lado del conductor y esperó a que Stiles tomara el lado del pasajero. Lo que hizo casi tropezando con el coche. "¿Derek?" Stiles lo intentó, pero Derek apretó el volante con más fuerza, haciendo que sus nudillos se pusieran blancos. Stiles no podía pasar mucho tiempo sin hablar y en este punto no importaba si Derek estaba escuchando o no. Stiles solo necesitaba llenar el silencio, así lo hizo.

Cuando estaban cerca de la casa Hale, pero aún fuera de la distancia de audición, Derek detuvo el coche.

"Necesito que las detengas", interrumpió, así lo explicó todo.

"¡Voy a necesitar un poco más que eso!", Dijo Stiles, mientras estudiaba la cara de Derek, encontrando que parecía que no había dormido, estaba irritado y tal vez un poco desesperado (y, por supuesto, todavía estaba caliente).

"Erica y Lydia. Se estaban acercando bastante, uniéndose por un estúpido libro, pero ahora están peleando, ¿porque a Lydia le gusta uno de los personajes y Erica le shippea (Stiles asintió) con alguien más?. El autor acaba de hacer un nuevo libro, aparentemente, que se supone que atará todos los extremos perdidos bastante rápido, ya que el autor no estará haciendo más libros, por alguna razón." Derek terminó y parecía que no estaba seguro de eso. Las cosas que dijo tenían sentido. Eso significa que era algo que uno de la manada le había explicado, por lo que al menos estaba tratando de detener la lucha. Y otra vez con muchas, muchas palabras.

Stiles le dio una palmadita en el hombro, bastante seguro de que Derek no le mordería y dijo "Felicidades por el recuento de palabras". Derek solo se veía confundido, antes de gruñir y fruncir el ceño aún más profundo, haciendo que Stiles se riera un poco. "¡Lo arreglaré, no te preocupes! ¡El increíble Stiles al rescate!" Stiles dijo sonriendo. Derek simplemente puso los ojos en blanco. Stiles siguió hablando todo el camino a la casa, pero Derek no le dijo que se callara.

Cuando Stiles entró en la casa, lo primero que notó fue la mesa de café rota y los cojines con garras. Lo siguiente que notó fue que Erica y Lydia estaban sentadas en cada extremo del sofá, decididamente sin mirarse, con Boyd entre ellas. Boyd parecía realmente incómodo, pero teniendo en cuenta que Erica es su novia es comprensible. Derek asintió con la cabeza a Boyd, quien rápidamente se retiró a la habitación de él y de Erica. Derek se quedó en el salón, mientras Stiles fue a la cocina a buscar unos brownies sobrantes. Stiles dejó los brownies en el medio del sofá y las chicas se acercaron un poco más, para que ambas pudieran llegar a la bandeja. "Ahora, ¿por qué no leéis el último libro para ver cómo termina todo?", Les preguntó.

Ambas miraron sus brownies, antes de que Lydia respondiera: "Es triste que sea el último libro, ¿sabes? Las personas en las que el autor basó los libros le dijeron que no escribiera más ¡porque aparentemente fueron invadidos por las fangirls! Dijeron que comprometía su seguridad. Y además, si estuviera en ese libro, ¡podría conseguir totalmente a Sam!" Ella dijo justo cuando Erica dijo "¡De ninguna manera, Sabriel es canon! "

Fue cuando Stiles se dio cuenta . Estaban leyendo los libros de Supernatural. Claro, Stiles sabía que existían, que el profeta Chuck los había escrito, pero sus padres ya se lo habían contado todo a través de los sueños. Stiles podía sentir que su corazón se aceleraba y los ojos de Derek en la parte posterior de su cuello.

"Soy el tipo de Sam. Quisiera poner mis manos sobre él. Si fuera real. Claro, estamos de acuerdo con el Destiel, pero ¿cuáles son las probabilidades de que ambos hermanos sean homosexuales?" Stiles se sintió un poco enfermo. Estaban hablando de sus padres. Lydia quería saltar a los huesos de su padre, y oh Dios, no es una imagen que Stiles necesitara.

"¿Te sientes bien?" Preguntó Lydia. ¡Genial! Todos le estaban mirando ahora. Stiles respiró hondo, pero todavía no podía decir nada.

"Lydia por favor no vuelvas a decir eso otra vez. Nunca. Erica está en lo cierto, Sabriel es canon. Yo ... oh, Dios mío, no puedo quitarme esa imagen de la cabeza ". Está bien, tal vez podía, pero cuándo estaba en silencio. Stiles se frotó los ojos, mientras que todos estaban observándole. Stiles habría temido que Lydia se sintiera traicionada por su rápida desestimación de su opinión, pero en cambio, solo parecía especulativa, lo cual era mucho más peligroso. "Lo siento, solo ... leí el último libro y son mi ship incondicional", dijo Stiles, sabiendo muy bien que todos los hombres lobo podían escuchar la mentira. Bien, la última parte era técnicamente cierta.

Lydia sonrió "Bien. Yo shippeo Sabriel también. Solo quería ver tu reacción "Stiles podía sentirse palidecer. Lydia estaba sobre él. Echó un vistazo rápido para ver a Erica estudiándoles a ambos, tal vez (con suerte) pensaría que había algo entre ellos. Derek solo parecía enfadado y un poco triste, pero eso era normal.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lydia dejó a Stiles subir las escaleras a su habitación en la casa Hale. Era el único que tenía un dormitorio allí además de Derek. Lydia entró rápidamente en la habitación poco después de que él cerrara la puerta y le dio la vuelta a su colchón. Stiles estaba mirando todas sus protecciones, ahora lamentaba que no pudieran hacerse invisibles. No se arrepentía de haberlas hecho, ya que protegían la casa, a todos los que estaban en ella y ocultaban su uso de magia de ángel del resto del mundo.

Lydia se quedó sin aliento, cuando las protecciones empezaron a brillar en azul y blanco, cuando se acercó. Se volvió para mirarle, con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa, pero no miedo. Stiles suspiró aliviado.

"Por favor, olvida que alguna vez viste esto", declaró Stiles, tratando de transmitir su mensaje y por qué era importante con tan pocas palabras. Lydia asintió con la cabeza estupefacta (tal vez no estupefacta, pero si sorprendida) y miró las protecciones. Stiles sabía, sin lugar a dudas, que reconocería algunas de ellas de los libros de supernatural. Por supuesto, podía borrar su memoria, pero en ese momento no sabía y jugar con las mentes de la gente siempre era una mala idea. Stiles simplemente no podía hacerle eso a Lydia, no después de lo de Peter. Así que en lugar de eso, solo le tocó la frente (casi llorando de felicidad cuando no se inmutó) y la puso a dormir. Stiles verificó que Jackson no estaba en su habitación y en la de Lydia, antes de teletransportarse rápidamente (volando realmente) hacia su habitación. Stiles puso a Lydia en la cama y se teletransportó a su habitación. Colocó cuidadosamente el colchón en la cama, de modo que ocultara todos los Sigilos y las protecciones. Luego corrió al salón y pasó la noche en el sofá con Erica viendo Batman. Lo único en lo que pudo pensar toda la noche era simplemente ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A la mañana siguiente, Stiles se levantó temprano, haciendo tortitas y huevos revueltos para la manada, cuando Lydia entró en la cocina. Parecía confundida y cansada. Stiles se sintió aliviado cuando no dijo nada y simplemente se sentó en el mostrador al lado de donde estaba cocinando Stiles. 

Stiles, sin decir palabra, le entregó una taza de café, hecha de la elegante mezcla especial que tanto le gustaba. Parpadeó cansada en la taza, Stiles sabía que sus poderes podían tener ese efecto en las personas. Lydia tomó un sorbo, suspiró y sonrió. Hasta el momento, nada indica que piense que había sido otra cosa que un sueño lo de anoche. Scott, Isaac y Jackson llegaron a la cocina en segundo lugar, todos parecían borrachos medio dormidos. "Jackson, ¿podrías poner la mesa, por favor?" Preguntó Stiles.

Jackson puso mala cara "¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué los demás no pueden hacerlo?"

Stiles sonrió "Porque Isaac va a sacar la basura y ambos sabemos que no puedo hacer que Lydia lo haga. Confío en que no rompas los platos" Stiles le entregó la basura a Isaac, quien sin quejarse sacó la basura. Lydia se limitó a sonreír. Miró a Jackson y le atrapó viéndose inmensamente satisfecho de sí mismo antes de que se desvaneciera en una máscara de indiferencia.

"¿Por qué no puedo ayudar a poner la mesa?", Preguntó Scott, haciendo un mohín incluso peor que el de Jackson.

Stiles sonrió otra vez (wow, lo estaba haciendo mucho) "Scott, la última vez que pusiste la mesa, tuvimos que hacer un viaje a Ikea. No volveré a dejar que eso pase." Scott se veía apropiadamente regañado y Stiles no pudo evitar sonreír.

El desayuno era desordenado, ruidoso y absolutamente perfecto. A Derek parecía que le gustaba la comida, pero nunca lo dijo. El resto de la manada estaba devorando la comida, excepto Lydia, que parecía que estaba cenando con el presidente.

...............................................................................................................

Más tarde Stiles estaba sentado en el salón, escribiéndole un mensaje de texto a su padre diciendo que la pijamada había sido un éxito (a pesar de que pensaba que estaba en casa de Scott. Melissa estaba cubriéndoles), cuando Derek se sentó a su lado en el sofá. Stiles se inquietó, siempre nervioso cuando Derek estaba cerca. Derek no hizo nada, tomó un libro y comenzó a leer. Gradualmente, Stiles comenzó a relajarse, terminó el mensaje y tomó su propio libro. El libro estaba escrito en enoquiano y Stiles pretendía traducirlo. Era un libro escrito por su padre, Gabriel y era básicamente un diario.

Stiles tenía fluideza en el lenguaje enoquiano, tanto en escritura como en habla. Miró hacia donde estaba sentado Derek, dándose un minuto para dejar que sus ojos vagaran sobre el hombro de Derek, sobre su cuello y a lo largo de su línea de la mandíbula, antes de obligarse a comenzar a leer.

El resto de la manada todavía estaba limpiando la cocina, poniendo las sobras en tupers y en la nevera. Stiles estaba sentado incómodamente, sus piernas dobladas juntas para poder caber en el sofá y no molestar a Derek. ¿Tal vez podría simplemente estirar las piernas? ¿Y tal vez podría colocarlas en el regazo de Derek? Se habían salvado el uno al otro lo suficiente para que no fuera raro, ¿verdad? Bien. Stiles iba a hacerlo antes de que perdiera su coraje. Comenzó a estirar las piernas, consciente de que Derek estaba siguiendo el movimiento con sus ojos y las colocó con cuidado en el regazo de Derek. Derek se congeló y Stiles estaba a punto de mover sus pies antes de que Derek simplemente se relajara de nuevo. Stiles suspiró.

Se sentía como si hubiera cruzado alguna barrera, pero eso no era necesariamente algo malo.


	5. Chapter 5

Las cosas habían estado perfectas la primera semana de las vacaciones de verano y por supuesto es por eso que su suerte tuvo que agotarse. Peter Hale había aparecido en la casa Hale, ensangrentado y golpeado, mientras que Stiles estaba en casa con su padre. Derek le había llamado primero, lo que le sorprendió (y complació).

"Stiles, ¿puedes venir? Necesito tu ayuda", Derek preguntó por teléfono. ¡Guauu! ¡Derek Hale había pedido ayuda voluntariamente! ¡Qué semana o más bien qué mes! Stiles sostenía el teléfono entre su oreja y su hombro, mientras pelaba las patatas para la cena de su padre.

"Estoy un poco ocupado y si es solo para romper otra pelea, creo que te dejaré manejar a los cachorros" respondió Stiles mirando a su padre, quien simplemente levantó una ceja. El sheriff todavía no sabía nada de lo sobrenatural, pero Stiles se lo iba a decir. ¡En serio, lo iba a hacer! Solo necesitaba encontrar un buen momento y lugar para hacerlo.

"Stiles" gruñó Derek y eso no debería hacer que su cuerpo se estremeciera como lo hacía. "Peter ha vuelto" Bien, eso detuvo el hormigueo bastante rápido.

"Voy a ir tan pronto como pueda", respondió Stiles, sabiendo que a Peter le habría costado mucho volver aquí.

"Solo date prisa" fue todo lo que escuchó antes de que la línea se cortara. "Bien, adiós a ti también" murmuró Stiles, mientras rápidamente terminaba la cena.

"¿Vas a ir a casa de Scott?", Preguntó el padre de Stiles detrás de él. Stiles se giró para mirarle, la culpa se acumulaba en la boca de su estómago. Realmente no había pasado mucho tiempo con su padre últimamente. Entre rescatar y ser rescatado, realmente no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

"A la de Isaac" respondió Stiles, mientras ponía la cena en el horno.

"¿No está Isaac viviendo con Derek Hale? ¿El 'No le conozco muy bien' Derek Hale?", Preguntó el padre de Stiles, sabiendo muy bien que sí, Isaac estaba viviendo con Derek. Stiles asintió y esperó la respuesta de su padre. "Bien. Lo sé, no puedo evitar que vayas allí, pero no me gusta". Stiles se sintió aliviado y se despidió rápidamente de su padre antes de conducir (dentro del límite de velocidad. Porque, hola, hijo del sheriff) a la Casa Hale.

Al parecer, Derek había llamado al resto de la manada después de que le llamara, por lo que algo estaba claramente mal. Bien, algo peor que Peter mostrando su cara de nuevo. Scott estaba bajándose de su porquería de bici, (no es una moto) cuando llegó Stiles. Scott parecía asustado, por lo que Stiles se acercó a él y pasó un brazo alrededor del hombro de su mejor amigo. Stiles podía sentir a Scott relajándose con el toque.

Cuando entraron en la casa, toda la manada estaba allí. Peter estaba tendido en el sofá, todavía con sangre, pero curándose lentamente. Cuando Peter le vio, maldijo: "¿Qué está haciendo aquí? ¡Derek, te dije que no le llamaras!" Dijo Peter, haciendo que Derek frunciera el ceño.

"Fue al primero al que llamé", dijo Derek y Stiles recibió un revoloteo tan desagradable en su estómago.

"Idiota. ¡Es a él a quien quieren! Quieren a Stiles o cómo le llamaron ... oh, sí, Pequeño Rojo "Stiles se quedó helado cuando escuchó ese nombre. Solo los demonios le conocían por ese nombre. Vinieron un par de demonios a la ciudad, pensando que no había nadie que la protegiera. Fue cuando Derek y Laura habían estado en Nueva York. Así que Stiles se había ocupado de eso, dándoles un nombre falso (y ahora muy irónico). Uno de los demonios debe haberle dado el nombre a uno de sus superiores, antes de que Stiles le matara. Por eso es que los demonios no venían a Beacon Hills. Sabían que 'Pequeño Rojo' estaba protegiendo la ciudad. Probablemente no tenían idea de que era un nephilim, lo que definitivamente le daba la ventaja, pero si lo hicieran ... Eso podría causar muchos problemas.

Toda la manada estaba mirando a Stiles, cuando algo explotó fuera. Derek fue el primero en salir, la cara ya cambiada. El resto de los hombres lobo salió corriendo por la puerta, cambiando como Derek.

Esto era exactamente lo que Stiles había querido evitar, pero no había más escondite. Era hora de enfrentar a sus demonios (literalmente).

Stiles salió por la puerta, sintiendo los ojos de Lydia y Peter en su espalda. Podía ver las caras de los demonios, pero también podía ver las almas humanas debajo, retorciéndose y gritando de dolor.

"No te preocupes, Stiles, no dejaremos que te lleven", dijo Isaac, pero irónicamente fue Jackson quien empujó a Stiles detrás de sí mismo. Quién sabía que Jackson tenía una debilidad por él.

Los cinco demonios se detuvieron a 7 metros de distancia de los lobos, dejando que sus ojos se volvieran de color negro.

"Hemos venido por el chico. El chico que se hace llamar 'Pequeño Rojo'. Ha sido travieso por cierto. A Crowley le gustaría hablar con él. Un pequeño profeta nos dijo donde podríamos encontrarte mestizo ".

Bien, joder. El único que sabía de su existencia además de su familia era Chuck. Si los demonios habían puesto sus manos en uno de los libros no publicados de Chuck, ciertamente no significaría nada bueno. ¿Y quién hablaba así? Estos demonios no tenían la edad suficiente para justificar hablar así. ¿Por qué estaban hablando? Era como el error clásico del malvado villano.

Derek dio un paso adelante "No puedes llevártelo. Es mío "gruñó.

Eso ciertamente le hizo cosas interesantes al corazón de Stiles. Podía sentirlo revolotear.

Los demonios también avanzaron, mirando a Derek, pero dirigiéndose a Stiles "¿Qué uso tiene un ángel para un perro guardián?" Preguntó el demonio en enoquiano, inclinando su cabeza como si le diera una nueva perspectiva. Normalmente, los demonios no podían hablar enoquiano, pero podría ser el resultado de un hechizo o podría haberles enseñado un demonio realmente poderoso y viejo. El tipo de demonio, que una vez fue un ángel y cayó siguiendo al tío Lucifer.

Stiles dio un paso adelante "¿Por qué el rey del infierno quiere verme? No soy más que un simple nephilim, una abominación. No soy de ninguna utilidad para él. Soy como Superman sin sol o Bruce Wayne sin su dinero. El doctor sin su Tardis. Sherlock sin su blog. Estoy divagando ¿no? Pensé que estaba mejorando. Bien, no puedes cambiar quién eres, supongo" , respondió también en enoquiano. Stiles no estaba mirando a la manada. Quería ver su reacción a su uso de enoquiano, pero en este momento sentía que probablemente debería centrarse en los demonios.

Los demonios se rieron "Por favor. Sabemos quién es tu padre angelical. No eres un simple nephilim y lo sabes. Por eso te has estado escondiendo de nosotros y también de los otros ángeles. Claramente, esta manada no sabe que tienen un fugitivo entre ellos y ahora todos tienen que morir. Por ti." Los demonios sonrieron dulcemente y confiados en su éxito, pero completamente inconscientes de las protecciones que protegían a la manada. Las barreras cubrían prácticamente toda la propiedad Hale, pero cuanto más cerca de la casa, más fuerte era la protección. Los demonios ni siquiera se habían molestado en buscar ninguna barrera. Hay dos tipos de barreras, las que pueden hacerse invisibles para los humanos y los demonios de bajo nivel y las que siempre se pueden ver. Las que Stiles no podía ocultar, las había colocado en el marco de su cama, ocultándolas de la manada. Las que había pintado en el exterior de la casa no podían ser vistas por la manada, pero Stiles se había asegurado de que esas barreras pudieran ser vistas por los demonios, si las estaban buscando. Era una táctica de miedo, pero estos demonios ni siquiera habían mirado.

Stiles no pudo evitarlo. Se echó a reír, alto y ruidoso. Esto era lo que había temido tanto durante tanto tiempo y ahora parecía tan estúpido y decepcionante. Las protecciones de la casa protegen a la manada y ocultan su gracia de los observadores invisibles incluso aquí.

Eran demonios de bajo nivel. Si Crowley realmente quisiera o incluso supiera sobre Stiles, habría enviado a alguien importante. Estos demonios simplemente querían probarse a sí mismos y pensaron erróneamente que Stiles era un objetivo fácil. Probablemente nunca habían visto o se habían encontrado con un ángel antes. Pensaron que Stiles era un niño asustado que se escondía del gran mundo sobrenatural. No podrían haber estado más equivocados. Stiles tenía cero autoconservación, como era tradición para los Winchester. Aunque Stiles lo había intentado, no podía evitar derrotar al mal que venía a la ciudad.

Los demonios parecían un poco desconcertados por su risa, al igual que el resto de la manada, que no habían entendido ni una palabra de casi toda la conversación.

Stiles giró su cabeza, mirando a Derek "Cerrad los ojos". Cuando dudaron en cerrar sus ojos y estar ciegos frente a un enemigo, Stiles agregó "Confíad en mí". Sintió una ráfaga cuando hicieron lo que les pedía. Stiles sabía que Peter le habría transmitido el mensaje a Lydia. A pesar de la opinión y el conocimiento comunes, a Peter realmente le gustaba Lydia. Aún más aterrador era que también le gustaba mucho Stiles. Cuando todos cerraron los ojos, Stiles dejó salir su gracia como no lo había hecho en años. Era ardiente y brillante y le provocó la sensación más sorprendente. Stiles podía sentir su luz extendiéndose por todo el claro. "Manténed los ojos cerrados" dijo Stiles. Incluso los demonios habían cerrado sus ojos, pero Stiles simplemente se movió entre ellos apoyando la palma de su mano en sus frentes y envió a los demonios hacia abajo de nuevo. Cuando los cuerpos que los demonios habían estado poseyendo cayeron al suelo, Stiles guardó su gracia de nuevo y dejó que se asentara en lo más profundo de sus huesos. Si los cuerpos no fueron dañados, las almas humanas deberían encontrar su camino de regreso a la consciencia en aproximadamente una hora.

Los lobos todavía tenían los ojos cerrados, pero Stiles se acercó a Derek, quien olfateó el aire (se veía muy lindo) antes de sonreír y relajarse. "Puedes abrir los ojos ahora" dijo Stiles, esperando ver un rojo alfa, pero se sorprendió al ver los extraños ojos verdes / grises de Derek. Stiles dejó escapar un suspiro. ¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta de lo cautivadores y hermosos que eran los ojos de Derek antes? Los ojos de Derek se movieron para mirar los labios de Stiles, pero apartó la mirada cuando Peter en voz alta se aclaró la garganta. Ambos se separaron de un salto. Peter estaba apoyado pesadamente en el marco de la puerta, goteando sangre de su estómago. Aparentemente los demonios le infligieron heridas que estaban sanando lentamente.

"Me gustaría ir con Deaton ahora", dijo.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Más tarde, cuando estaban sentados en la veterinaria, Stiles tomó una decisión. Iba a decirle a la manada. Sería más peligroso para ellos, pero no podría guardar este secreto por más tiempo. Si esos demonios de bajo nivel habían encontrado un libro, donde estaba escrita su ubicación (¿por qué Chuck? ¿Por qué?) los ángeles seguramente también podrían hacerlo. El mayor temor de Stiles era que los ángeles pudieran encontrar a la manada, decir que habían estado con él y luego torturarles para obtener información. Si la manada no tenía ninguna información, los ángeles podrían simplemente dejarles ir o matarles rápidamente, lo preferible a la tortura. Si la manada no le conociera, podrían simplemente permitir que los ángeles entraran en sus cabezas y entonces tal vez los ángeles serían amables. Ahora Stiles simplemente ya no podía guardar el secreto, incluso si ponía a la manada en peligro. Al mantener sus poderes en secreto, ya había provocado que la manada estuviera en peligro o fueran heridos.

Stiles llamó a Gabriel por teléfono. Claro que era extraño, pero la veterinaria no estaba a salvo de los ángeles y Stiles realmente necesitaba hablar con él sobre su decisión. Stiles sabía que los hombres lobo estarían escuchando, así que se fue fuera de la clínica y fuera del rango de audición. Realmente necesitaba tener esta conversación en privado con su padre.

"¡Hey niño! ¿Qué pasa?" La voz de Gabriel llenó la línea telefónica, haciendo que Stiles se relajara.

"Voy a decirle a la manada quién soy", dijo Stiles, deseando desesperadamente llenar el silencio que siguió.

"¿Puedo preguntar, por qué ahora? ¿Es porque tú y Derek finalmente os habéis acostado, teniendo sexo loco con el hombre lobo o es porque Derek se molestó contigo, trató de matarte y ahora está muerto? "Stiles escuchó un golpe fuerte, pero cuando miró a su alrededor no vio nada, por lo tanto Stiles continuó mirando el teléfono que tenía en la mano. ¿Su padre realmente había dicho eso?

Bien, Gabriel nunca fue tímido, ni nada sino sincero. Stiles comenzó a murmurar maldiciones enoquianas, pero su padre simplemente se rió. "Yo ... ¿Cómo puedes siquiera decir ... No sé qué ... ¿Cómo es que te diste cuenta cuando Scott no lo hizo?" Stiles finalmente se puso de acuerdo. Sus padres y probablemente también sus tíos, habían notado el enorme enamoramiento de Stiles por Derek, pero Scott, que pasaba casi todos los momentos de vigilia con Stiles, no. Bien, Scott podría pasar cada momento de vigilia con Stiles, pero su mente nunca estaba allí. Sus pensamientos estaban siempre en Allison.

"Stiles niño. Es un error familiar sentirse atraído por hombres amargados y ligeramente quebrantados. Quiero decir, ¿has visto la cara de perra de tu padre?" Preguntó Gabriel y ante eso Stiles simplemente tuvo que reír.

"Stiles, Scott te ama como a un hermano, lo sabes. Estaba distraído y eres un Winchester. Nuestra especialidad es esconder nuestras emociones, eso nos incluye a los que estamos casados y tengo la sensación de que Derek ni siquiera se da cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia ti. Dicho esto, estoy bastante seguro de que tus sentimientos no son unilaterales. ¡Me refiero a la cosa en la cocina! Solo gritaba 'Beso beso beso' todo el tiempo. No hace falta decir que tu padre no lo vio ", dijo Gabriel y Stiles pudo escuchar su sonrisa a través de la línea telefónica.

"¡¿Me has estado espiando?! Ni siquiera sé por qué estoy sorprendido. Realmente estoy empezando a arrepentirme de poner vuestros nombres en los sigilos de la casa Hale también. Está bien, no, no lo estoy, pero lo sabías. Oooh, ¿eso significa que estabas mirando cuando Jackson fue perseguido por ese zorro? Oh mi abuelo, eso fue muy divertido ", dijo Stiles, mientras ambos se echaban a reír.

"Solo estábamos preocupados niño. Fue agradable saber que tu manada te estaba cuidando, aunque tengo que estar de acuerdo con ellos. ¡Definitivamente eres la mamá! No entiendo cómo John puede incluso decir que no eres gay solo por tu ropa. Te vistes como tu padre y tu tío y ambos son gay." Gabriel soltó una risita, mientras Stiles puso los ojos en blanco.

Stiles suspiró "Algunos demonios vinieron hoy. Hablaban enoquiano y sabían quién era, al menos uno de mis nombres falsos, pero sabían lo que soy. Eran de bajo nivel, así que no te preocupes, me encargué de ellos, pero aunque eso supondrá un mayor peligro para la manada, no puedo seguir ocultándoles este secreto. Aparentemente, Chuck, el muy idiota, escribió un libro inédito sobre mí y de alguna manera los demonios pusieron sus manos en él. No creo que se lo hayan dicho a Crowley, pero no puedo estar seguro. ¡Solo estoy asustado papá! ¿Qué pasa si la manada no me acepta por lo que soy y si me culpan por todos los monstruos que vinieron a buscarme? Solo ... guardé este secreto durante tanto tiempo que ahora es realmente aterrador decírselo finalmente a alguien. ¿Cómo debo decírselo? Comienzo con nuestra historia y luego continúo avanzando desde allí, ¿o debería hacerlo rápido? ¿Debo mostrarles algo de magia?"

"Stiles, divagas cuando estás nervioso. Me alegra que les hayas dado a esos demonios su merecido, pero si quieres, ¿podríamos estar allí cuando les digas? ¿O tal vez podríais venir a visitarnos después de que les digas, para que no se sientan bombardeados con información?" , Preguntó Gabriel.

"Creo que primero debería decirles y luego te llamaré. Estamos en la veterinaria, tengo que hacer algunas protecciones, así será seguro antes de que vueles ", dijo Stiles, frotándose la sien.

"Está bien, nos vemos en nada hijo. Ah, por cierto, ¿también quieres decirle al sheriff?"

Stiles no había pensado en eso. ¿Por qué no había pensado en eso?

"Um. No, quiero ver cómo la manada toma las noticias primero" , dijo Stiles. Se despidieron y colgaron.

Stiles regresó a la veterinaria, para encontrar a Derek mirándole con intensidad. ¿Había alguna posibilidad de que Derek hubiera escuchado la conversación entre él y su padre? Aún así, Derek le miraba con inmensa confusión y, tal vez, ¿qué? ¿Esperanza?


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles estaba sudando, su corazón latía rápido y se agitaba más de lo normal. Toda la manada le estaba mirando. Dándole toda su atención, concedía que estaba muy nervioso cuando ingresó a la veterinaria, pero ahora solo querría desvanecerse en las sombras o volar. La mayoría de ellos le miraban con diverso grado de diversión. Lydia ha estado sonriendo por tanto tiempo que es un milagro que su cara no se atasque de esa manera (¿quizá ya lo haya hecho?). Si Stiles no hubiera pasado tanto tiempo con Lydia últimamente, no se habría dado cuenta de que estaba asustada y nerviosa. De todos, ella tiene la mejor idea de lo que va a decir. Boyd y Deaton tienen expresiones despreocupadas en sus caras. Aunque Deaton podría ganar en un concurso entre los dos.

Stiles se inquieto. Abuelo (Dios), ¿por qué es tan difícil? No es como si hubiera hecho algo malo, por amor al tío (Cristo. Si te lo estabas preguntando). La mirada de Derek era por mucho la más desconcertante. Stiles estaba acostumbrado a encontrar los ojos de Derek en él y siempre le volvía más torpe, descoordinado y siempre aseguraba más flaqueos. En este momento, sin embargo, era peor que nunca.

Stiles aspiró un par de respiraciones profundas, que no hicieron nada para ayudar a disipar su pánico. "Está bien, sé que todos los hombres lobo sois conscientes de lo nervioso que estoy, pero eso es porque tengo miedo de cómo vais a reaccionar todos. Um ... por supuesto que todos seáis hombres lobo debería facilitarlo ... "Stiles se frotó el cuello antes de continuar. "Os he estado ocultando secretos y, a veces, me pregunto si hubiera sido más fácil simplemente contároslo en el momento en que os conocí, pero no lo hice porque quería protegeros. De todo esto, eso es lo más importante para mí. Que entendáis que estaba tratando de protegeros." Stiles tragó saliva y miró a su alrededor.

Scott tenía una cara de cachorro herida, Lydia solo estaba entornando los ojos, Deaton parecía divertido, Jackson y Boyd parecían aburridos, Erica fingía no escuchar, pero Stiles la conocía. Podía ver que estaba tensa y nerviosa. Isaac solo se veía adorablemente confundido. La cara de Derek estaba en blanco. Ni siquiera sus cejas decían nada. "Nunca os he dicho esto, Scott ni siquiera lo sabe, pero soy adoptado" Stiles se detuvo para evaluar la reacción. Parecían confundidos, intrigados y dolidos. "Mi madre adoptiva conocía a mis padres y prometió llevarme para protegerme. Los nombres de mis verdaderos padres son Samuel Winchester y Gabriel." Los ojos de Lydia estaban muy abiertos y su boca abierta. Erica se cayó de donde había estado sentada, con una expresión similar a la de Lydia. "Sé que algunos de vosotros habéis oído hablar de los libros de Supernatural. Lydia y Erica probablemente os obligaron a leer un poco. La cosa es que no son solo libros. Fueron escritos por un profeta y son sobre mi padre Sam y mi tío Dean. Como dije, los nombres de mis padres son Sam y Gabriel, pero Gabriel ... es un ángel y eso me convierte en un nephilim. Una abominación cazada por ángeles y por demonios por igual. Por eso no os lo dije, porque eso podría poneros en peligro "Stiles terminó de divagar, esperando que captaran al menos la mitad de lo que había dicho.

Stiles no tenía idea de cuál era la reacción que se suponía debía esperar cuando le dices a tus amigos que eres un ángel, pero está bastante seguro de que la risa no es una de ellas. Jackson se estaba riendo, doblándose mientras lo hacía. Stiles nunca había visto a Alan Deaton tan cerca de reírse tampoco. Sin embargo, el resto de la manada estaba seriamente silenciosa. "Yo ... lo siento" Jackson tartamudeó entre risas "¿Eres un ángel? ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza? "Se puso serio" ¡Espera! ¿Estás mentalmente enfermo, porque eso explicaría muchas cosas?" Se rió.

Deaton también se había puesto serio. "Stiles, ¿te golpeaste la cabeza? Sabes que no existen cosas como los ángeles, ¿verdad? No existen" Después de que Deaton (la voz de la razón y todo bien, aparentemente) habló, todos se giraron hacia él y olfatearon el aire. Indudablemente tratando de oler si estaba sangrando en alguna parte.

"¡Oh, por el amor al abuelo! He estado nervioso por este día desde que me uní a esta manada, ¡y así es cómo reaccionáis! ¡Deaton no lo sabe todo! ¡Deaton no sabe ni la mitad de lo que hago! Pensé que estaríais enfadados y probablemente me rasgaríais de un zarpazo, ¡pero nunca pensé que no me creeríais!" Stiles espetó con una extraña mezcla de alivio y rabia llenando su cuerpo. De alguna manera, descubrir que no le creían era peor que qué se enfadaran. Stiles miró a Derek, que era el único que no había dicho nada o se había reído. Stiles simplemente puso los ojos en blanco y entró en el área de almacenamiento de Deaton para conseguir las cosas que necesitaba para las protecciones.

Cuando regresó a la clínica con un cuchillo, toda la sala se congeló, todos excepto Derek, que solo se veía un poco molesto "¡Por el amor de Dios chicos! ¡No os va a hacer daño! ¡Tampoco está mentalmente enfermo! Creo que está diciendo la verdad (Lydia habló con un pequeño 'yo también') y estáis siendo unos completos y absolutos gilipollas con él. Todos vistéis lo nervioso que estaba cuando nos lo iba a decir y empezásteis a reíros y a tratarle como si estuviera enfermo ... "Derek estaba a punto de continuar, cuando fue interrumpido por Boyd.

"Entonces demuéstralo" dijo, volviéndose hacia Stiles.

"No debería tener que hacerlo" gruñó Derek. Stiles sintió que su corazón iba a estallar. Derek le estaba defendiendo y le creyó. Stiles estaba tan enamorado, en ese momento, que tomó todo su poder no ir allí y abrazar a Derek. Y luego tal vez escalarle como un árbol ... pero para abrazarle mayormente.

Además, de nuevo con el recuento de palabras. Stiles debió haber estado rozando a Derek, aunque no de la forma que preferiría. Y, ¡mira eso! Dos pensamientos sensuales en un minuto. Es difícil ser un adolescente.

Stiles asintió "Está bien, pero tengo que poner estas protecciones primero" Todos le estaban mirando cuando dibujó las protecciones. Derek gruñó e Isaac gimió cuando Stiles se cortó la palma de su mano para dibujar las protecciones y los Sigilos que necesitaban sangre. "De acuerdo, los nephilim normales no pueden hacer esto, pero como mi padre es un arcángel, soy incluso más poderoso que los ángeles de sangre pura, pero si os parece bien, puedo materializar mis alas", preguntó Stiles. Deaton parecía realmente preocupado por la salud mental de Stiles, pero Stiles no le hizo caso. No estaba preocupado por Deaton. Era por el resto de ellos.

Cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta, todo el grupo de personas giró sus cabezas simultáneamente, pero se relajó rápidamente. Allison cruzó la puerta (afortunadamente sin su padre), acababa de regresar de unas largas vacaciones. Scott casi se abalanzó sobre ella cuando estaba a cierta distancia. Stiles sonrió cuando Scott dió pequeños besos de mariposa en su cara. Esto al menos era familiar y le quitó algo de atención a Stiles. Scott debe haberla llamado cuando Stiles estaba en la habitación de atrás buscando el cuchillo. Todos miraron hacia otro lado cuando Scott se entusiasmó un poco y Deaton (falsamente) tosió. Cuando se separaron, Allison estaba ruborizaba con mucha fuerza y Scott sonrió tanto que Stiles estaba preocupado de que su cara se partiera por la mitad.

"Stiles, por favor continúa" dijo Derek con voz extrañamente suave. Allison parecía confundida (al parecer Scott no le había contado todo).

"¿Continuar? ¿Continuar qué? ¿Qué está pasando? "Allison preguntó arrugando la frente y claramente había pasado mucho tiempo con Isaac y Scott porque inclinó la cabeza como un cachorro cuando preguntó. ¡Genial! Eso era simplemente genial, porque ahora toda la atención estaba de nuevo en Stiles. Stiles estaba a punto de explicarse, cuando Jackson le interrumpió.

"Stiles está drogado ('sí, sí podrían olerlo', dijo Stiles) o ha perdido la cabeza. Piensa que es un ángel. Un maldito ángel. Llegaste justo cuando se suponía que debía demostrarlo ", dijo Jackson, luchando por contener la risa. Y de verdad Stiles se estaba poniendo un poco molesto y ofendido. ¿Por qué era tan difícil creer que era un ángel? Allison parecía que estaba esperando a alguien que gritara 'Broma', pero cuando nadie lo hizo, solo se veía desconcertada.

El timbre de la puerta volvió a sonar, pero esta vez Stiles no estaba feliz de ver quién entraba por la puerta. Chris Argent era sin duda una de las últimas personas que Stiles quería ver hoy. Repasaron todo de nuevo y cuando terminaron, Chris también estaba mirando a Stiles como si estuviera absolutamente loco.

"¿Espera Sam y Gabriel, como los de Supernatural, Sam y Gabriel?", Preguntó Allison, entrecerrando los ojos para mirar a Stiles, como si pudiera ver el parecido. Stiles asintió. Esto se estaba volviendo ridículo, pensó Stiles.

"Está bien, voy a demostrar todo lo que te acabo de decir" Stiles hizo una pausa y se encogió de hombros. Miró a Chris "¡Oh y no me dispares!", Dijo Stiles, sabiendo muy bien que ni siquiera le dolería tanto, pero que seguía hiriendo. Chris y Allison pusieron los ojos en blanco y el parecido familiar nunca había sido tan grande.

De repente, Stiles estaba nervioso otra vez, tal vez sería mejor si solo pensaran que estaba loco. Sin embargo, Stiles hizo algo que nunca había hecho antes. Rápidamente se quitó la camisa, extrañamente no tan consciente de sí mismo y dejó que su gracia corriera libre en presencia de los demás. Su piel comenzó a brillar ligeramente con su gracia, roja y dorada por alguna razón, en lugar del azul común. Es en parte por eso que se dio a sí mismo el nombre de "Pequeño Rojo" cuando se encargaba de los demonios.

Tenía una picazón en la espalda y sabía que eran sus alas. Con los ángeles normales, solo sus compañeros y otros ángeles podían ver sus alas, pero ser hijo de un arcángel / tramposo tenía sus ventajas.

Stiles podía sentir todas sus miradas sobre él (estaba extrañamente contento de que Peter estuviera drogado, inconsciente), pero no le importaba. Su gracia corría libremente, extendiéndose para calentar cada parte de su cuerpo y se sentía increíble. Nunca dejaría de sentirse increíble. En los días posteriores a la muerte de su madre, Stiles había hecho esto mucho. Era reconfortante y se sintió más en contacto consigo mismo y con su familia de ángeles. Stiles había estado mirando hacia sus pies, en parte concentrado y en parte porque se sentía tímido y nervioso. Nadie había visto nunca esta parte de él, excepto su familia y era algo aterrador. Pero la manada era familia y si no puedes ser tú mismo entre la familia (escogida una de ellas), entonces, ¿con quién podrías ser tú mismo?

Stiles miró hacia arriba, cuando sus ojos comenzaron a brillar, sabiendo que no le haría daño a su manada mirarle, mientras su gracia permanecía en su cuerpo. Cuando levantó la vista, sus ojos inmediatamente se posaron en Derek y Stiles ni siquiera podía recordar cuando eso comenzó a normalizarse. Mirando a Derek o inmediatamente sabiendo dónde estaba en la habitación. Stiles estaba mirando sus ojos ligeramente abiertos, brillando en rojo para igualar los de Stiles. El resto de la manada le miraba abiertamente y por un segundo realmente pensó que Deaton podría desmayarse. Una vez que las alas estaban completamente materializadas, las extendió para que la manada pudiera verlas correctamente.

Entonces, toda la manada comenzó a gritar y hablar a la vez. Parecían asustados, confundidos y ligeramente en pánico. Derek y Deaton fueron los únicos que no gritaron. Deaton estaba respirando pesadamente y los ojos de Derek nunca abandonaron la cara de Stiles. Todos hacían preguntas y aunque Stiles trataba de calmarles, simplemente no escuchaban. Stiles hizo lo único en lo que podía pensar para hacer que se callaran. Habló, pero no como solía hacerlo. Utilizó su voz de ángel. Solo un susurró, pero fue suficiente para que el vidrio comenzara a romperse y para que todos en la veterinaria se taparan los oídos.

Stiles dejó de hablar con bastante rapidez, sabiendo que debía ser más doloroso para sus delicadas orejas de hombre lobo. Todos le miraron con ojos brillantes y Stiles suspiró. "Lo siento, está bien, pero no os callábais ¡y eso fue lo único en lo que pude pensar! ¡Y funcionó! Sé que tenéis muchas preguntas, pero no las gritéis todas al mismo tiempo. Sugeriría que todos leáis los libros de Supernatural, pero realmente prefiero que no lo hagáis. Se siente ... personal "

"¿Por qué?" Isaac murmuró, levantándose lentamente de donde se había puesto de rodillas.

"Describe a mis padres teniendo sexo ... en detalles muy explícitos, así que ..." dijo Stiles, agitando los brazos, para agregar un poco de ... algo puramente Stiles a la oración.

Erica soltó una carcajada: "Dios mío. Por eso te veías tan enfermo cuando Lydia dijo que quería escalar a Sam como un árbol. Es tu padre" Se echó a reír otra vez y pronto el resto le siguió. Stiles no tenía idea de si habían escuchado la conversación desde fuera de la casa, pero reír era mejor que gritar. Toneladas mejor.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Stiles había pensado que las cosas se pondrían tensas y extrañas después de que se conociera el gran secreto, pero no fue así. Cuando Stiles usó su verdadera voz para silenciar a los lobos, aprovechó la oportunidad y le dijo a su padre que no fuera a la veterinaria, sino que esperara un par de días. Stiles no quería asustar más a la manada.

En este momento, Stiles estaba realmente feliz con la forma en que habían resultado las cosas. Tenía su cabeza apoyada en el estómago de Derek (incluso con todos los abdominales, era sorprendentemente cómodo), sus pies enredados con los de Scott. La cabeza de Lydia estaba apoyada en el estómago de Stiles y Jackson estaba medio apoyado sobre ella, con la cabeza apoyada en su estómago. Boyd y Erica estaban acurrucados cerca de Derek e Isaac y Allison estaban a ambos lados de Scott. Así que ... las pilas de cachorros. Eso era normal ahora. Una cosa increíble, impresionante. Cuando Derek lo sugirió, Stiles le miró, al igual que el resto de la manada. Stiles había pensado brevemente que tal vez había roto algo dentro de la cabeza de Derek con toda su charla de ángeles, pero luego Derek explicó que él y su familia solían hacerlo. Todos acordaron después de eso que las pilas de cachorros estaban bien. Y ahora, cuando todos yacían en el suelo en un nido hecho de almohadas, mantas y edredones, Stiles estaba bastante seguro de que todos habían estado de acuerdo sin decir nada, de que nunca volverían a moverse. La mano de Derek jugaba con el pelo de Stiles, que había crecido algunos meses atrás. No podía decir que se arrepintiera si Derek seguía jugando con su pelo así.

Alrededor del mediodía, Stiles escuchó el gruñido del estómago de Derek, indicando que tenía hambre.

Y si Derek tenía hambre, también la tenía el resto de la manada. Stiles suspiró y se puso de pie, logrando tropezar solo dos veces, cuando se dirigió a la cocina. Stiles rebuscó en la nevera, buscando algo que pudiera cocinar para los lobos. Todavía no estaba completamente seguro de que no trataran de comérselo si tuvieran suficiente hambre. Stiles sacó muchas verduras de la nevera. Eran lo único que había, los lobos no tenían ganas de comérselas, así que siempre las dejaban. Sam le había dado a Stiles esta increíble y saludable receta con muchas verduras, que aún no había probado. Stiles comenzó a cortar las verduras, pero se detuvo cuando escuchó el suave sonido de pies descalzos caminando hacia la cocina. Volvió la cabeza y vio a Lydia de pie en la puerta. Su pelo estaba desordenado y llevaba una de las camisas grandes de Jackson, pero aún estaba hermosa. Stiles, por supuesto, podía ver que era hermosa, pero no sentía nada por ella más que amistad y no lo había hecho por un tiempo. Eso le asustó y le alivió. Le asustaba porque sabía exactamente por quién tenía sentimientos. Sentimientos que le asustaban con su intensidad.

Cuando Lydia se adentró en la cocina, Stiles solo le entregó el cuchillo y se alejó de la tabla de cortar. Lydia sonrió, cuando tomó el cuchillo y suspiró dramáticamente, cuando comenzó a cortar. Lydia no era muy buena cocinera, pero cortaba verduras como si la hubieran ofendido personalmente y el resultado era que siempre estaba perfectamente cortado. Stiles comenzó a trabajar con la carne y colocó su propia tabla de cortar, además de la de Lydia.

"Lo he dicho antes y con gusto lo diré de nuevo. Nunca demuestres que eres bueno en cosas como cocinar o limpiar porque cuando la gente vea eso solo harán que lo hagas por ellos ", dijo Stiles, mientras que cortaba el filete grande en trozos más pequeños.

Lydia resopló, golpeó su cadera con la de Stiles y le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa.

Trabajaron en un amistoso silencio, hasta que el olor a comida atrajo a los hombres lobo a la cocina. Jackson e Isaac inmediatamente comenzaron a poner la mesa, Stiles ni siquiera tuvo que decirles.

Scott y Allison aún estaban dormidos y Boyd estaba sacando la basura, cuando Derek entró en la cocina, con el pelo desordenado por el sueño y con una Erica recién despertada en la espalda. Derek sentó a Erica en una de las sillas alrededor de la mesa e instantáneamente se dejó caer hacia delante, sobre la mesa y su propio plato. Erica no es una persona mañanera. O del mediodía o lo que sea.

Derek se acercó a tomar una taza de café y, casualmente, pasó la mano por el cuello de Stiles. Stiles se congeló momentáneamente, pero sabía que solo era para marcarle con su olor. La manada se lo hacían todo el tiempo el uno al otro. Aún así, era incómodamente cómodo cuando Derek lo hizo en comparación con cuando el resto del aroma de la manada le marcaba.

Estaban a mitad de la comida (eso significa que cinco minutos después de que empezaron a comer) cuando Lydia se aclaró la garganta. "Solo quiero hacerle algunas preguntas a Stiles. Me muero por saber las respuestas. Estoy segura de que también tenéis algunas preguntas. Si eso está bien "La última parte fue dirigida hacia Stiles. Stiles sabía que Lydia solo estaba preguntando para parecer educada y que ella, sin importar su respuesta, le colmaría de preguntas raras y complicadas. Stiles asintió y la mirada en los ojos de Lydia le hizo comenzar a temer lo que estaba por venir. Las preguntas comenzaron a llover sobre él y cada vez que Lydia se detenía para comer o beber, algún otro miembro de la manada continuaba donde lo dejaba. Se podría suponer que Stiles todavía tenía comida en su plato, porque estaba hablando constantemente, pero eso no era nada nuevo y si los betas querían hacer preguntas tan mal, solo tendrían que aguantarle hablando con comida en su boca. Era un adolescente hambriento.

Algunas preguntas fueron fáciles "¿Cómo es que no tienes alas todo el tiempo?" O "¿Cómo te comunicas con otros ángeles?" Scott preguntó si era posible que Stiles eliminara su gracia de su cuerpo. Stiles trató de explicar que, dado que solo era medio ángel, un nephilim, su gracia estaba más conectada con su cuerpo. Su gracia estaba en sus huesos y piel, no en una parte separada. Después de ver la mirada ligeramente confundida de Scott, se encogió de hombros y dijo que no. Algunas preguntas fueron más difíciles de responder "¿Qué es realmente un ángel?" Respondió con "Un ángel es una longitud de onda multidimensional de la intención celestial" y no obtuvo nada sino miradas en blanco a cambio. De acuerdo, Lydia no estaba realmente en blanco y Erica se iluminó con reconocimiento.

Algunas preguntas (de Lydia) fueron francamente embarazosas. Cuando todos parecían estar sobrecargados de información nueva, ella solo entrecerró los ojos y siguió haciendo preguntas cada vez más embarazosas. "¿Cuál de tus padres estaba embarazado?", Es fácil.

"Gabriel. Ya que técnicamente no tiene un género, no en el sentido tradicional de todos modos "Stiles respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Lydia pensó en eso por un momento, girando un mechón de pelo alrededor de su dedo.

"No puedes separar tu gracia del cuerpo, ya que forma parte de él. Así que asumo que con tu género también pasa lo mismo." Stiles asintió, no muy seguro de adonde iba con esto, pero sabiendo que Lydia no podría estar diciendo nada bueno. "¿Así que no tienes sexo, pero aún puedes quedar embarazado?" Stiles podía sentir un sonrojo aparecer en sus mejillas y cuello. Nunca lo había pensado realmente, pero debería haberlo hecho. Podría haberle preguntado a sus padres cuando Gabriel había decidido que Stiles debería saber de dónde venía y le dio el discurso sexual más incómodo y embarazoso de todos. Stiles estaba noventa por ciento seguro de que Gabriel lo hacía intencionalmente tan incómodo como "angelicalmente" le era posible.

Stiles tragó, su boca de repente demasiado seca. "Realmente nunca lo pensé, pero ... ¿supongo?"

Lydia se veía realmente satisfecha y todos los otros hombres lobo comenzaron a reírse alrededor de la mesa. Jackson hizo una broma de 'Mamá de la manada', pero Stiles no escuchó realmente. En cambio, estaba concentrado en Derek, quien le había estado mirando fijamente mientras hablaba, pero ahora estaba mirando decididamente por las ventanas de la cocina y hacia el bosque. Stiles jugó nerviosamente con la cremallera en su sudadera roja. Miró de nuevo a la manada. Todos seguían riéndose de alguna broma a su costa, pero a Stiles no le importaba. Le gustaba ser la mamá de la manada, le daba un lugar en la manada. Cuando la manada no había sabido todo el asunto de los nephilim, no podía simplemente salvar el día con su magia de ángel. En realidad, todavía no podía hacerlo, a menos que pudiera hacerlo desde su propia casa o desde la casa Hale. A Stiles le gustaba cuidarles, le gustaba que confiaran en él con sus problemas. Sabía (y le habían dicho varias veces) que era leal, pero también sabía que eso era parte de ser un Winchester. Lealtad hacia la familia, sangre o no. Junto con el auto sacrificio y la tendencia a enamorarse de los hombres y mujeres amargados e incomprensiblemente guapos y hermosos.

Stiles ayudó a quitar la mesa y aunque los betas se quejaron, tuvo la sensación de que era solo fachada. Acababa de colocar el último plato en el lavaplatos (Stiles había expresado en repetidas ocasiones su gratitud a Derek por conseguir uno) cuando todos los hombres lobo se tensaron de repente. Entonces Stiles pudo sentirlo también. Había magia angelical en el aire (afortunadamente no de un cupido) y Stiles podía sentir la gracia de Gabriel cerca.

Todos los lobos gruñían, pero Stiles les ignoró y corrió a la sala justo a tiempo para escuchar el saludo familiar de Gabriel (¿Qué es lo que pasa, niño? O cualquier frase con niño en ella en realidad) antes de lanzar los brazos alrededor de su padre. Stiles recordó la última vez que se había arrojado a los brazos de Gabriel de esta manera. Ese había sido un momento de dolor, pero ahora todo estaba mejor. El gruñido se detuvo y ahora solo se veían un poco confundidos. Bien, Isaac y Jackson parecían sospechar un poco, estaban extrañamente protectores con Stiles. Derek se adelantó un poco.

"Caperucita roja nephilim" dijo Gabriel sonriendo. Stiles miró su sudadera roja y le devolvió la sonrisa. "Y el gran lobo malo", continuó Gabriel, mirando a Derek con una sonrisa. Stiles pudo sentir que se sonrojaba un poco del subtexto. Gabriel hizo aparecer un chupa chup en el aire y se lo metió en la boca. Cuando vió a todos los lobos que le miraban como si fuera a atacar, habló de nuevo con una sonrisa burlona. "Lo siento, no traje ninguna golosina para perros"

Lydia habló: "Puedo ver el parecido familiar, tienes los mismos ojos y el mismo humor terrible".


	7. Chapter 7

Al principio era un poco incómodo, pero el grupo aceptó rápidamente a Gabriel como uno de los suyos. Todos se unieron por el amor a los dulces y pusieron a Stiles lo más incómodo posible con insinuaciones sexuales mal ocultas. Fue pura tortura, pero Stiles está bastante seguro de que sería peor si no se llevaran bien.

"Papá ¿dónde están Sam, Dean y Cas? ¿Pensé que también iban a venir? ", Preguntó Stiles, mientras estaban sentados juntos en el sofá. El salón estaba casi vacío, ya que todos los betas querían darle a Stiles algo de tiempo a solas con su padre. Las únicas otras personas en la sala eran Scott, Lydia y Derek. Scott no había dejado de mirar a Gabriel desde que llegó, pero Stiles les había contado a sus padres lo suficiente sobre Scott a lo largo de los años, sabían casi todo sobre él. Es por eso que Gabriel solo le dejó mirar y pensar.

"Lo harán, pero están tratando de encontrar ese libro que Chuck escribió sobre ti. Si logran encontrarlo, lo destruirán, ya que probablemente también contenga algo sobre tu futuro. Además, no quieres que tus padres lean lo que tú y tu futuro compañero hagáis por la noche, ¿no?" Gabriel terminó, frunciendo el ceño. Stiles podía sentirse ruborizado y odiaba un poco que fuera tan fácil hacer que reaccionara. Scott le miró en algún lugar entre divertido y horrorizado. Stiles estaba empezando a entender eso, esa podría ser su expresión predeterminada alrededor de Gabriel. Lydia solo bufó, pero Derek parecía curioso.

"Los ángeles tienen compañeros. Como hacen los lobos. ¿Cómo funciona eso?" Preguntó. Stiles se había dado cuenta de que casi todas las preguntas de Derek nunca parecían preguntas. Si Stiles no lo supiera, estaría seguro de que Derek lo hacía a propósito. Los ojos de Gabriel se enfocaron en Derek y Stiles sabía de primera mano que podían ser bastante intensos cuando su padre estaba de un humor serio. Concedido que no era frecuente, pero Stiles había sido el receptor de esa mirada, cuando había salvado a algunos humanos de ser atacados por fantasmas, casi revelando su secreto. Era desconcertante.

Para crédito de Derek, ni siquiera se veía incómodo, pero Stiles podía leer sus cejas como un libro abierto y sabía que Derek podía sentir el poder que Gabriel emanaba. "Sí, los ángeles tienen compañeros como los lobos, pero es un poco diferente. Ser el compañero de un ángel es de por vida, como con los lobos, pero tomar un compañero es visto como ... impropio. "Stiles resopló, porque lo estaba exponiendo de manera ligera. La esquina de la boca de Gabriel se crispó antes de continuar: "Pero si un ángel toma un compañero, el alma de dicho compañero está ligada a la gracia del ángel. El ángel puede mantener a su compañero vivo por toda la eternidad, pero si el ángel muere y la vida natural del compañero ya ha terminado, también lo hace el compañero. Ah, y por supuesto, si el compañero del ángel es sobrenatural, ese ser sobrenatural no tiene que pasar la eternidad en el purgatorio ".

Todos los hombres lobo en la habitación se congelaron y parecían algo confundidos, nerviosos y quizá algo asustados.

"¿Vamos a pasar la eternidad en el purgatorio?" Scott chilló, asustado. Stiles dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro molesto. Lo primero que hizo una vez que se convirtió en parte de la manada fue que Gabriel se asegurara de que todas las almas de los lobos estuvieran destinadas al cielo.

"Por favor, chicos tened algo de fe en mí (juego de palabras) es lo primero que solucioné cuando me uní a esta manada", dijo Stiles.

Scott le miró "¿Entonces no vamos al purgatorio?", Preguntó claramente confundido, pero la esperanza se filtraba en su voz, no obstante.

"No, no vais a ir al purgatorio" Stiles apenas logró terminar la frase antes de que Scott corriera por la habitación y se sentara en el sofá para abrazar a Stiles. Stiles podía escuchar pasos arriba y ni siquiera un minuto después todos los lobos se habían apilado sobre él. Derek se había quedado quieto, algo muy parecido a shock en su cara.

"Oye, ¿qué quieres decir con que lo arreglaste? Después de todo, fui yo quien se coló a escondidas en el cielo ", dijo Gabriel fingiendo dolor. Luego todos los hombres lobo emigraron al otro lado del sofá, para poder abrazar a Gabriel. Se echó a reír y sonrió a Stiles por encima de la cabeza de Erica, que le había puesto sobre el hombro. Stiles ni siquiera estaba enfadado porque todos los cachorros habían escuchado. Desde hacía mucho tiempo, Stiles se había acostumbrado a que las personas invadieran su privacidad, tanto la manada como sus parientes angelicales lo hacían a menudo. Stiles se levantó del sofá y entró en la cocina. Sabía que debía ir al supermercado otra vez pronto, pero abrió la nevera de todos modos, solo para mirar los estantes casi vacíos. Cuando cerró la puerta de la nevera tuvo un pequeño ataque al corazón. Derek estaba parado justo a su lado, luciendo bastante presumido, sosteniendo las llaves del camaro en su mano. A veces, aparentemente sin ninguna razón, Derek insistiría en unirse a Stiles en su viaje a la tienda en lugar de los betas.

Hoy, sin embargo, Stiles tenía la sensación de que Derek quería hablar con él sobre algo incómodo. No tenía idea de qué le dio este sentimiento. Podría ser que Derek estuviera un poco más rígido en sus movimientos de lo normal o que siguiera lanzando miradas extrañas en dirección a Stiles.

Cuando Stiles salió por la puerta, miró al cielo preguntándose si iba a llover. Las nubes grises dominaban la mayor parte del cielo, proyectando una extraña sombra sobre el mundo. Derek permaneció en silencio todo el camino hasta la tienda y Stiles llenó el coche con una conversación nerviosa. Derek normalmente estaba en silencio, pero esta vez el silencio tenía una extraña sensación de tensión y realmente estaba jugando con la cabeza de Stiles. Seguía inventando escenarios en su cabeza, cada uno peor que el anterior.

Estaba lloviendo cuando llegaron a la tienda y ambos se apresuraron a entrar en silencio.

La tienda estaba casi vacía, a pesar de ser alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde. Stiles se movió rápidamente entre las diferentes filas, sabiendo exactamente dónde encontrar las cosas que necesitaba. Derek solo estaba siguiendo a Stiles alrededor. Stiles diría que como un cachorro perdido, pero Derek Hale nunca podría realmente parecer un cachorro perdido, especialmente no por la forma en que tenía la frente fruncida y la forma en que miraba con dagas a cualquiera que se acercara demasiado. Stiles pensó que tal vez Derek estaba nervioso por dejar a la manada con Gabriel, a quien acababa de conocer, pero entonces Stiles recordó que Derek eligió ir con él. Todavía se maravillaba ante la confianza que la manada a menudo le mostraba y ahora esa confianza aparentemente se extendía también a Gabriel. ¿Era el olor? ¿Olían igual o era la gracia la que tenía olor? Stiles tendría que preguntar eso más tarde.

Rápidamente salieron de la tienda y el cajero ni siquiera había intentado coquetear con Derek hoy, así que algo realmente debe estar pasando, si incluso el cajero podía sentir el tenso silencio. Cuando llegaron al coche, Derek lo abrió y silenciosamente ayudó a Stiles a poner las bolsas en el maletero. Derek condujo el camaro a la casa de Stiles primero para deshacerse de todas las cosas saludables que Stiles había comprado para su padre. Derek se quedó en el coche, como solía hacer, cuando Stiles entró en la casa, descargando las bolsas de la compra.

El padre de Stiles aún no estaba en casa, estaba trabajando en el turno de noche. Estaba a punto de salir de la casa, cuando recordó que había un libro importante que le gustaría llevar a la casa Hale. "Derek, necesito ir a buscar algo a mi habitación, no tardaré", dijo Stiles, sabiendo que Derek podía oírle. Stiles subió las escaleras de dos en dos en ese momento y se encontró realmente con ganas de darse prisa, no porque supiera que Derek se molestaría si tardara demasiado tiempo, sino porque realmente quería ver a Derek. Stiles suspiró, ni siquiera realmente tan sorprendido de que aparentemente no podía pasar cinco minutos solo sin suspirar por Derek.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, inmediatamente comenzó a buscar el libro. Stiles miró alrededor de la habitación, rascándose la nuca. Su habitación no estaba sucia ni desordenada, solo estaba diseñada para confundir a los ladrones, sobrenaturales o no y mantener a salvo sus objetos de valor. Ahora si solo su habitación dejara de confundirle. Después de un rato de una búsqueda no demasiado exhaustiva, Stiles salió de debajo de su cama y sostuvo un viejo libro de magia enoquiano en sus manos. Huh. Tal vez valga la pena llevarlo de vuelta a la casa Hale, pensó. ¡Pero aún no podía encontrar ese maldito libro de Star Wars!

Cuando Stiles oyó que se abría la ventana, estuvo tenso durante casi un segundo, pero se relajó porque ninguna de las protecciones se había iluminado. "Eres un lobo amargado realmente espeluznante, lo sabes, ¿verdad?" Dijo Stiles, caminando y asomando la cabeza dentro de su armario. Salió victorioso, con un viejo y polvoriento libro de Star Wars en la mano. Stiles se volvió y sonrió a Derek, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció tan pronto como vio la cara de Derek.

Derek se veía ... bueno, parecía destrozado y no de la buena manera. Una mezcla de culpa, ira y vulnerabilidad se mezclaban en su cara. Stiles contuvo el aliento. No podía pensar en una sola razón por la que Derek pudiera verse así. Lo intentó, pero no consiguió nada. Derek abrió la boca, como si fuera a decir algo, pero luego la cerró con un sonido audible.

"¿Derek?" Dijo Stiles, realmente preocupándose un poco. Derek solo sacudió la cabeza y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. Stiles se movió para pararse junto a él, con las manos sobre su cuerpo, antes de que finalmente cayeran sobre sus hombros.

"Stiles" comenzó Derek, todavía mirando sus propios pies. "Sé que has hecho mucho por esta manada y que esto es realmente injusto para ti, pero" Derek hizo una pausa y por un minuto Stiles pensó que Derek le estaba echando de la manada. Como, 'gracias por tu ayuda y todo, pero ahora solo vas a causar problemas, adiós', pero todos esos pensamientos volaron por la ventana cuando Derek levantó la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos de Stiles. Derek miró a Stiles como si fuera su última esperanza. "Es injusto preguntarte más, pero ... mi familia" Derek parecía realmente incómodo, pero sus ojos nunca dejaron a Stiles. "Están en el purgatorio ..." el 'y es mi culpa' no se dijo, pero Stiles lo escuchó de todos modos.

¡Oh! Stiles se había olvidado de decirle a Derek. ¡Abuelo!, Stiles quiso patearse. Cuando Stiles era más joven, Talia, la madre de Derek había encontrado a Stiles venciendo a algunos fantasmas. Estaba lleno de ángeles cuando lo hizo, pero en lugar de borrar sus recuerdos, Stiles había puesto a dormir a Talia y había pedido ayuda a Gabriel. Cuando Talia se despertó, se sorprendió al encontrar cuatro ojos dorados idénticos en ella. Hablaron un poco y Gabriel pronto llegó a respetar a Talia y ella adoraba absolutamente a Stiles, que solo tenía seis años en ese momento. No le habían contado todo, pero había sido lo suficientemente sabia como para no preguntar.

Cuando Stiles le dijo a Gabriel sobre el fuego, rápidamente encontró sus almas y las envió al cielo. Gabriel ni siquiera había conocido al resto de los Hale, pero les había ayudado de todos modos. La familia de Derek no estaba en el purgatorio y nunca lo había estado.

"Derek, lo siento mucho. Gabriel y yo nos encontramos con tu madre una vez y ella sabía de nosotros, así que después del incendio, llamé a Gabriel y él envió sus almas al cielo. No están en el purgatorio y nunca lo han estado. Lo siento mucho, Derek, debería haberlo recordado y habértelo dicho y ... "Stiles no pudo terminar ese pensamiento, porque los labios de Derek estaban en los suyos. Derek Hale le estaba besando.

El beso fue dulce, casto y perfecto. Las manos de Derek estaban a ambos lados de la cara de Stiles, manteniéndole suavemente quieto. Cuando Derek pasó su lengua por el labio inferior de Stiles, Stiles tuvo que reprimir un gemido. Lo cual no está bien. Stiles no debería estar gimiendo por solo un beso. Realmente no debería.

Derek se apartó del beso, tan repentinamente como lo había comenzado. Pareció sobresaltado, los ojos muy abiertos, las pupilas dilatadas. Stiles iba a inclinarse para iniciar otro, cuando (de manera molesta) su cerebro comenzó a funcionar de nuevo. ¿Qué pasaría si Derek le hubiera besado simplemente porque estaba abrumado y feliz por haber escuchado las buenas noticias? ¿Y si pensaba que era un error? ¿Por qué Derek estaría interesado en Stiles? ¿Cómo podría estarlo? Stiles era un adolescente molesto, nervioso ... bien, nephilim, pero Derek seguía siendo un adulto hombre lobo pensativo, guapo y atractivo.

Stiles levantó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de Derek y Derek parecía un poco enfadado, aunque no con Stiles y tenía una expresión cercana a un desconcierto total en su cara. "Stiles no te hagas eso a ti mismo. No entiendes cómo ... "Derek terminó la frase con un chasquido molesto. Stiles estaba a punto de preguntar qué quería decir Derek, cuando Derek se adelantó presionando sus labios sobre los de Stiles.

Su segundo beso, no se parecía en nada al primero. Excepto que seguía siendo perfecto. Stiles jadeó y Derek se aprovechó, lamiendo los labios de Stiles antes de dejar que su lengua se deslizara en el calor de la boca de Stiles. Stiles gimió y agarró la camiseta de Derek en su mano, mientras la mano de Derek se asentaba en la cintura de Stiles. Derek sabía claramente lo que estaba haciendo y Stiles no tenía idea de lo que debía hacer, pero le gustaría que los besos continuaran. Stiles realmente espera que lo que le falta de experiencia lo compense con entusiasmo. De alguna manera, en algún momento, Stiles metió una mano en el pelo de Derek y cuando tira un poco, recibe un honesto gemido. Ese sonido, Derek gimiendo, ahora es oficialmente el nuevo sonido favorito de Stiles. Stiles tomó el labio inferior de Derek entre sus dientes y lo mordió suavemente, disfrutando del sonido que provocó en Derek.

Stiles estaba realmente feliz por los besos (realmente feliz), pero había una cosa que no podía entender. ¿Por qué querría Derek, de todas las personas, estar con Stiles? ¿Por qué Derek sentiría cualquier tipo de atracción hacia Stiles? Estas eran preguntas muy importantes y válidas. Stiles simplemente no pudo encontrar la razón para dejar de besar a Derek el tiempo suficiente para preguntar.

La mano de Derek encontró su camino bajo la camiseta de Stiles y Stiles sintió que una corriente de electricidad emanaba de donde su piel tocaba la de Derek. Era casi el mismo sentimiento cálido que Stiles tenía cuando usaba su gracia. A partir de ahora, Stiles no podía decidir cuál le gustaba más. Sin su permiso, las manos de Stiles comenzaron a tirar de la camiseta de Derek, tratando de ponerla sobre su cabeza. Pero las preguntas. Eran importantes y Stiles necesitaba saber.

"Espera" murmuró Stiles y Derek se detuvo de inmediato casi haciendo que Stiles cayera con la rapidez con la que dio un paso atrás. Derek parecía confundido, asustado y tan vulnerable como Stiles le había visto alguna vez. Stiles se maldijo en silencio, mientras se rendía a la tentación y se inclinaba hacia delante, rozando sus labios sobre los de Derek. Parte de la tensión se drenó de los hombros de Derek, pero no toda. Stiles había intentado retirarse después del beso, pero el sabor de Derek era adictivo y no pudo evitar profundizar el beso. Derek gimió y apretó sus brazos alrededor de él. "Espera, espera, espera" murmuró Stiles incluso cuando comenzó a besar la mandíbula y el cuello de Derek. Estaba seguro de que cuando su cerebro volviera a funcionar correctamente, se daría cuenta de lo que significaba para Derek tener a Stiles tan cerca de su garganta. En este momento, sin embargo, realmente no podía pensar en eso.

Derek se echó a reír y estaba compitiendo fuertemente con el gemido de Derek por el título del sonido favorito de Stiles. "Estoy bastante seguro de que tienes que dejar de besarme para comenzar a hablar Stiles", dijo y Stiles pudo escuchar la sonrisa en su voz.

Cuando se separaron, Stiles se sintió un poco mareado por la pérdida de contacto y el calor corporal. Derek se agachó y entrelazó sus dedos y Stiles se sintió tan conmovido por esa pequeña acción que sintió que sus ojos empezaban a llorar un poco. Era ridículo. "¿Por qué ... Por qué quieres esto? ¿Qué es esto? "Stiles comenzó con una voz que temblaba más de lo que le hubiera gustado.

"No soy realmente bueno con las emociones" comenzó Derek, mirando a Stiles cuando resopló. Eso al menos era familiar. "Pero, me gusta estar contigo y a tu alrededor ... La manada trató de asegurarme que tú ... sentías lo mismo, pero ... eres muy joven y no quiero presionarte a cualquier cosa "Stiles esperó, mientras Derek respiraba hondo y visiblemente se preparaba para lo que iba a decir a continuación. "Stiles" Derek comenzó de nuevo y Stiles se sorprendió un poco con lo mucho que le gustaba escuchar a Derek decir su nombre. "De lo que estoy hablando no es ... no es ... solo algo casual" Derek terminó encogiéndose un poco mientras lo hacía.

"Bien" dijo Stiles, con una sonrisa tirando de sus labios. "De todos modos, a mí nunca me han gustado las cosas casuales". Derek dejó caer los hombros y se inclinó hacia delante con la frente en el hombro de Stiles.

"¿Estás seguro? Porque eres joven y no quiero ser ... "murmuró Derek, pero no terminó la frase. Estaba bien, porque Stiles podría terminarla por él.

"¿Como Kate?" Stiles preguntó con cuidado. Stiles había adivinado un tiempo atrás como Kate había obtenido la información que necesitaba para matar a los Hale. Stiles podía sentir a Derek congelarse y se odiaba a sí mismo por empujar a Derek de la forma en que lo había hecho. Cuando Derek no dijo nada, Stiles sintió la necesidad de continuar "Nunca podrías ser como Kate, Derek. Nunca. Eres un lobo amargado, idiota, odioso, detestable, terco, pero también eres demasiado leal, amable, desinteresado y demasiado bueno para ser como ella "Stiles podía sentir a Derek exhalar temblorosamente contra su clavícula donde su camisa había sido movida por las manos minutos antes.

Stiles sintió, más que escuchó, que Derek murmuró un "gracias" en su piel. Se quedaron quietos por un rato y Stiles pasó sus dedos por el pelo de Derek, sintiéndose emocionado e inquieto porque podía hacer eso ahora. Podía tocar si lo deseaba y la realización le hizo sentir un poco mareado nuevamente.

Derek sacó su cabeza del hombro de Stiles y capturó sus labios, en un beso dolorosamente dulce. Stiles sabía que esta era la forma en que Derek decía "gracias" y Stiles estaba (como era de esperar) totalmente de acuerdo con eso. Cuando el beso se rompió, Stiles tiró de la mano de Derek con ganas de llevarle a la cama. Las cejas de Derek se levantaron y Stiles puso los ojos en blanco, cuando leyó las emociones en ellos. Una vez más, Stiles estaba contento de haberse convertido en un maestro en la lectura de las cejas de Derek. A pesar de que Derek fue con Stiles voluntariamente (parecía que pensaba que Stiles se iría o desaparecería si no le acompañaba) las cejas de Derek enviaron un claro mensaje. Stiles podría simplemente imaginarlas diciendo algo como "¡Stiles! Eres demasiado joven y tu padre es el sheriff y tus otros padres son un ángel y un cazador ".

Stiles empujó suavemente a Derek hacia la cama y se arrastró detrás de él. Cuando Stiles comenzó a tirar de la camiseta de Derek, recibió una mirada fulminante, pero le faltaba un verdadero calor. Stiles cambió su expresión a la de pura inocencia, saboreando la forma en que los ojos de Derek se ensancharon ligeramente, antes de que finalmente lograra sacar la camiseta sobre la cabeza de Derek. Stiles dejó que sus ojos recorrieran cada músculo del torso de Derek. Stiles no podía detener todos los pensamientos poco inocentes que se agolpaban en su cabeza. Vio que los ojos de Derek se oscurecían y se nublaban con lujuria, ya que seguramente olía a Stiles.

"Stiles" dijo Derek con advertencia.

"¡Derek! Soy un ángel ", dijo Stiles una vez más haciéndose pasar por alguien de pura inocencia, antes de que le diera una gran sonrisa. Derek le devolvió la sonrisa y Stiles pudo sentir su corazón dar un vuelco.

"Volveré enseguida", dijo Stiles mientras recordaba las compras en el coche de Derek. Besó a Derek una vez en los labios. Stiles salió volando de la habitación, riéndose mientras volaba, cuando escuchó el grito de sorpresa de Derek. Stiles realmente no podía creer o entender por qué era tan fácil simplemente deslizarse de los amigos a algo más. Stiles todavía no entendía lo que Derek veía en él, pero estaba contento de que lo haga.

Cuando Stiles entró en la cocina de la casa Hale, les sobresaltó a todos, además de a Gabriel. Rápidamente colocó los alimentos en la mesa de la cocina y gritó a los betas que pusieran la comida en la nevera. Ya se había ido, cuando entraron en la cocina.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, Derek ya estaba dormido, así que Stiles se arrastró cautelosamente detrás de él, después de desechar su propia camisa. Stiles sabía que los hombres lobo preferían el contacto piel con piel y había descubierto que, después de unirse a la manada, también lo hacía.

Derek todavía estaba dormido, cuando se giró y tiró de Stiles encima de él, Stiles no se quejaba. Simplemente cerró los ojos y disfrutó la sensación de los latidos del corazón de Derek bajo su mejilla.

Stiles sabía que su padre estaba en el turno de noche esa noche, pero aún murmuró algo en enoquiano para activar una de las protecciones. De esa manera podría saber cuando llegara a casa.

Cuando Stiles miró a Derek, sintió la necesidad de materializar sus alas y doblarlas alrededor de los dos. Stiles había visto a Castiel hacer esto con Dean y Gabriel con Sam. Stiles trató de no leer mucho en eso, pero su corazón aún palpitaba. Stiles estiró sus alas, una vez que se materializaron completamente y luego las envolvió alrededor de Derek, como si pudiera protegerle de esa manera. La idea de que un hombre lobo necesitara protección habría parecido un poco extraña hace un par de años, pero ahora Stiles sabía exactamente cuánto se protegía la manada y se cuidaban el uno al otro.

Stiles presionó un beso sobre el corazón de Derek y se quedó dormido con los latidos tranquilizadores bajo su mejilla.


	8. Chapter 8

Cuando Stiles se despertó, podía sentir el pecho de Derek subiendo y bajando rítmicamente. Era tranquilizador y Stiles se sintió tentado de dormirse nuevamente. Sin embargo no lo hizo. Intentó quedarse lo más quieto posible, temiendo que Derek finalmente despertara. En realidad, a Stiles le gustaría nada más que solo besar a Derek para que se despierte, pero estaba temiendo la incomodidad. ¿Sería incómodo? Stiles no tenía idea de qué esperar del Alfa. Qué podía esperar Stiles del Alfa lobo amargado con quien no había tenido nada más que un vínculo de manada y un 'no nos odiamos el uno al otro, pero no sabemos qué somos tampoco'. Eso es hasta lo que había pasado la última noche.

Stiles aún no tenía muy claro qué había pasado exactamente, pero aún podía sentir sus labios hormigueando por el beso y lo que había pasado la noche anterior era definitivamente algo que debería volver a pasar. _Pasará de nuevo_ , pensó Stiles intentando ser optimista. Stiles retiró suavemente sus alas, de donde todavía estaban envueltas alrededor de Derek. Suspiró mientras las hacía desaparecer, deseando poder dejarlas materializadas, pero sin querer arriesgarse. Derek y la manada habían aceptado rápidamente que Stiles era un nephilim, pero a veces atrapaba a uno o más de ellos mirándole de forma extraña cada vez que usaba sus poderes. Era como si a veces olvidaran que Stiles no era el humano que habían pensado previamente. Además, el padre de Stiles estaría en casa pronto y Stiles no quería que viera sus alas. Derek podría esconderse, antes de que su padre entrara a su habitación. Sus alas tardarían más tiempo y su padre podría verlo.

Stiles se movió un poco, tratando de moverse para sentirse más cómodo, sin despertar a Derek. Derek solo le movió un poco hasta que estuvo más cómodo, aparentemente sin siquiera despertarse. Stiles podía sentir los brazos de Derek apretándose a su alrededor y no pudo evitar el pequeño suspiro que se le escapó. Sonaba contento incluso a sus propios oídos.

Ahora que Stiles se había movido un poco, podía sentir la erección mañanera realmente impresionante de Derek, presionando contra su cadera. Podía sentir su propio pene dar una sacudida interesada ante el pensamiento. Apretó los labios y trató de redirigir sus pensamientos sin mucho éxito. Derek movió sus caderas mientras dormía y golpeó sus erecciones. Stiles pudo sentir una chispa de electricidad incluso a través de la ropa. Podía sentir que se estaba poniendo caliente por todas partes y trató de alejarse de Derek, ya que estaba bastante seguro de que Derek no estaría tan feliz con la situación si estuviera despierto. Derek simplemente apretó sus brazos alrededor de Stiles y aunque sabía que podía quitar el agarre de Derek fácilmente, no podía hacerlo sin despertarle.

Stiles nunca había visto a Derek tan relajado mientras estaba dormido. Estiró un poco la cabeza hacia atrás, para poder ver mejor a Derek, deseando que sus dedos trazaran ligeramente el arco de las cejas de Derek. Anteriormente, habría dicho que era un conocido, manada o incluso un amigo, pero ¿ahora era su novio? ¿Amigos con beneficios? No, Derek había dicho que lo que tenían no era casual. Eso era bueno. Stiles no estaba seguro de poder tener algo casual. No con Derek. Stiles todavía no estaba del todo cómodo con lo fuertemente enamorado que se sentía por Derek. A veces le asustaba. Así que novios entonces. Stiles reflexiona sobre ello en su cabeza y sonaba bien, pero en realidad no estaba bien. _Compañero_ suministra su mente inútilmente y Stiles negó con la cabeza para deshacerse del pensamiento. Eso no era algo que pudiera plantearle a Derek, quien tenía los mayores problemas de confianza en el mundo.

Stiles no dejaba que su cerebro se dejara llevar por las fantasías relacionadas con su compañero, así que en lugar de eso, levantó una mano y dejó que un dedo trazara el arco de la ceja de Derek, como había querido hacer desde que se despertó. Stiles sonrió, cuando Derek masculló algo incomprensible y se apoyó en el toque. Stiles podía ver los párpados de Derek revolotear y aunque todavía temía que Derek se despertara, también quería ver sus ojos. El rojo alfa era caliente, pero la mezcla rara de avellana y verde era hermosa.

"Buenos días", murmuró Derek, sin abrir los ojos. Derek empujó a Stiles más arriba de su pecho, chocando sus erecciones de nuevo. Stiles no pudo evitar que el pequeño gemido sobresaltado escapara de él. Escuchó el aliento de Derek engancharse y vio como sus ojos se abrieron. Se miraron fijamente durante lo que parecieron horas. Los ojos de Derek se movieron para mirar los labios de Stiles y Stiles se los lamió conscientemente. Stiles pudo sentir que su corazón comenzaba a latir y sabía que Derek sin duda podía escucharlo.

Derek miró a los ojos de Stiles. Parecía que estaba buscando algo y, basándose en sus acciones, probablemente encontró lo que estaba buscando porque se elevó y puso sus labios sobre los de Stiles.

Cuando Derek comenzó a morder el labio inferior de Stiles entre sus dientes, Stiles gimió y pasó su pierna sobre la de Derek, de modo que estaba a horcajadas sobre los muslos de Derek.

"Derek por favor" susurró Stiles, entre besos. No tenía idea de lo que estaba pidiendo, solo algo. Derek gimió y comenzó a presionar besos con la boca abierta en el cuello de Stiles, mordiendo suavemente con dientes humanos, cuando alcanzó su clavícula. Stiles empujó a Derek de nuevo en la cama porque había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que había puesto su boca en la de Derek. Intercambiaron besos húmedos descuidados y fue increíble. Stiles rompe el beso, de modo que pueda dar pequeñas mordidas a lo largo de la línea de la mandíbula de Derek, deslizándose más abajo de la cama, para poder chupar una marca en la suave piel de la garganta de Derek. Derek gime e inconscientemente mueve las caderas. Stiles vio como la marca que acababa de hacer, desapareció, dejando solo la piel sin marcar.

Cada vez que Stiles vio imágenes de esto, siempre había pensado que tal vez sería rudo, rápido y quizá un poco impersonal, pero eso fue antes de que conociera a Derek correctamente. Ahora no podía imaginar que fuera algo más que íntimo y sin prisas. A Stiles le encantaba poder tener a Derek debajo de él y que pudiera tomarse su tiempo para explorar las vastas llanuras de la piel de Derek.

Stiles lamió una línea desde el ombligo de Derek hasta su pezón, dejando que su respiración cayera sobre la piel resbaladiza. Podía sentir el sabor de Derek explotando en su lengua. Stiles sonrió cuando Derek gruñó y les dio la vuelta. Derek estaba tendido entre las piernas de Stiles y tuvo que extenderlas aún más para dejar un espacio adecuado para Derek. "Stiles" gimió Derek, cuando su erección se topó con la de Stiles de nuevo.

De repente, había demasiada ropa en el camino. Stiles comenzó a tirar de los boxers de Derek lo mejor que pudo, mientras simultáneamente movía sus caderas, para encontrarse con el ritmo que Derek había comenzado inconscientemente. Derek estaba besando el cuello de Stiles, alternando entre besar, lamer la piel y chupar la piel, de modo que aparecían grandes marcas rojas, que serían un dolor en el culo que ocultar a la mañana siguiente. Porque aunque podía, Stiles no quería hacer que se fueran.

Cuando finalmente lograron quitarse la ropa restante, Stiles estaba tan duro que tenía miedo de que pudiera venirse antes de que algo realmente pasara. Stiles miró a Derek e inmediatamente sus ojos se posaron en su verdaderamente impresionante pene. Era tan grande, enrojecido y con fugas de pre-semen en la punta. Stiles se lamió los labios, con la cabeza llena de ideas sobre lo que quería hacer. Realmente quería sentir a Derek en sus manos, quería a Derek dentro de él, sería un ajuste perfecto. Stiles vió que un poco de pre-semen se escapaba de la cabeza y ahora también quería que su boca estuviera en Derek. Podía imaginarse lamiendo una línea desde la base hasta la punta.

Fue cuando Derek gimió profundamente en su garganta y dijo: "¡Joder Stiles! Tu boca ", que se dio cuenta de que lo había estado diciendo en voz alta. Luego, cuando Derek llenó de saliva su propia palma y cerró su mano alrededor de sus dos penes, todos los pensamientos coherentes salieron por la ventana.

Cuando Derek comenzó a desarrollar un buen ritmo, Stiles se dio cuenta de que iba a venirse demasiado rápido. Puede que lo haya dicho en voz alta también, porque Derek asintió, antes de comenzar a mover su mano más rápido. Stiles cuyas manos habían estado explorando a Derek, unió sus manos a las de él. Podía sentir el calor acumulándose en su columna vertebral y empujó hacia arriba en sus manos y las de Derek. Cuando Stiles agitó su muñeca y pasó su pulgar sobre la cabeza del pene de Derek, Derek se vino con un pequeño grito y un gruñido. La cara de Derek estaba completamente satisfecha, con la boca floja y los ojos cerrados y esa visión fue suficiente para enviar a Stiles al orgasmo también. Se vino más fuerte que nunca, su visión desapareció, antes de dejarse caer pesadamente sobre su almohada.

Derek todavía estaba encima de él, pero el calor y el peso eran agradables y relajantes, por lo que Stiles podía vivir con el hecho de que las salpicaduras en sus estómagos se sentían un poco incómodas y pronto comenzarían a secarse.

Stiles dejó que sus dedos pasaran por el pelo de Derek. Estaba casi dormido, cuando Derek habló "Realmente no había planeado que esto se moviera tan rápido" Stiles raspó suavemente su cuero cabelludo mientras reflexionaba sobre la no-pregunta.

"¿Estás diciendo que te arrepientes?", Preguntó Stiles, sonriendo cuando Derek inmediatamente negó con la cabeza. "Está bien, yo tampoco. ¿Estás pensando en el hecho de que eres un poco mayor que yo y que todavía tengo dieciocho años?"

"Oh Dios. Por favor no me lo recuerdes. Tus padres me van a matar "se quejó Derek.

Stiles se rió un poco. "Bien, primero, dos de mis tres padres esperaban que esto pasara, en segundo lugar, tengo casi dieciocho años, ¿y tienes idea de cuántos años hay entre mis padres?", Stiles preguntó sonriendo. Podía sentir a Derek sonriendo contra su pecho y estaba tan increíblemente feliz y aliviado de que Derek no se arrepentía de lo que habían hecho. "Además, por favor, no hables de mi abuelo cuando estemos desnudos en la cama. Es un poco desagradable ", dijo Stiles, esperando un par de minutos antes de que Derek lo entendiera y soltara una carcajada.

Se quedaron en silencio durante un rato antes de que Stiles volviera a hablar. "Yo ... estás contento con esto, ¿verdad? ¿Quieres esto? "Stiles no tenía idea de por qué, solo tenía que preguntar de nuevo.

"Sí, quiero esto. Te quiero "dijo Derek en voz baja. "No te merezco, Stiles, eres demasiado bueno para mí, pero quiero esto de todos modos". Stiles estuvo callado por un tiempo, no tenía idea de qué decir.

" También está bien para mí ... No tengo ni idea de qué decir ... ¿Cómo diablos se puso esta conversación tan ... así? "Stiles dijo agitándose un poco, casi golpeando Derek en el hombro. Derek puso los ojos en blanco, pero sonrió a Stiles.

"Vamos, vamos a tomar una ducha, antes de regresar a la casa", dijo Derek, levantándose lentamente. Ahora que Derek ya no estaba encima de él, Stiles sentía frío, también notó el desorden en su estómago y pecho. Arrugando la nariz, tomó la mano que le ofreció Derek y se levantó.

........................................................................................................................

Cuando llegaron a la casa Hale, Stiles pudo sentir que Derek se congelaba junto a él mientras observaba lo que no le era familiar. Stiles tenía que admitirlo, Gabriel se había superado a sí mismo esta vez. Stiles tuvo que estirar el cuello para asimilarlo todo. "Stiles, ¿qué es eso?", Derek dijo, con la voz cortada por el más mínimo pánico. Stiles giró la cabeza para mirar a Derek y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio su expresión agotada.

"Es un circuito de obstáculos. Mi padre lo hizo para los betas ", dijo Stiles, observando la impresionante vista una vez más.

Gabriel realmente se había superado a sí mismo esta vez. Justo a la izquierda, detrás de la casa, había usado su magia de ángel para evocar un circuito de obstáculos. Era casi tan grande como toda la casa Hale y tenía la misma altura. Era una mezcla complicada de madera y acero. Por lo que Stiles podía ver, algunos de los troncos y el acero tenían incluso una pequeña cantidad de ceniza de montaña entrelazada. No dolería, pero si picaría lo suficiente. Stiles observó cómo Isaac escalaba el lado del casi edificio, por supuesto, evitando hábilmente la ceniza de montaña y los guantes de boxeo móviles que también se podían encontrar en el programa 'Wipe Out'. Jackson estaba luchando contra la ilusión de una araña gigante, mientras que las baldosas que formaban el suelo caían lentamente hacia abajo, donde Scott estaba tratando de evitar las baldosas. Boyd y Erica, estaban colgados boca abajo, usando una cuerda para abrirse camino a través de un eje estrecho, con paredes hechas de ceniza de montaña. Incluso Allison estaba entrenando, gateando alrededor evitando el rocío de algunos cañones de agua, pero justo debajo de ella había algo más de magia. Stiles reconoció el sigilo. Estaba allí para protegerla, lo que tenía sentido, ya que no tenía los mismos poderes curativos que los lobos.

Stiles dejó el lado de Derek y se dirigió a donde Lydia estaba sentada en los escalones del porche delantero, haciendo algunos cálculos complicados. Lydia dejó escapar un suspiro molesto, cuando Stiles se dejó caer a su lado.

"Oye, que manera de saludar a un amigo" murmuró Stiles. Lydia le dio un pequeño puñetazo en el brazo.

"¡No estoy molesta contigo! Estoy molesta con estas matemáticas. Tu padre me las dio ".

"¿No las entiendes?" Preguntó Stiles, tratando de entender la fuente de la molestia de Lydia.

"¡Por supuesto que sí! Simplemente estoy molesta porque esto no es algo que pueda usar sin que la gente se pregunte de dónde lo he sacado ", dijo Lydia y Stiles casi podía verla poner los ojos en blanco.

Derek caminó hacia el porche, aún mirando el circuito como si pudiera hacerlo desaparecer o tal vez empujarlo. "Stiles" comenzó de nuevo "¿Por qué hay un circuito de obstáculos? ¿Y por qué es tan grande? "Preguntó Derek, con las cejas juntas. Y como Stiles tenía permiso para hacerlo ahora, podía admitir abiertamente que solo hacía que Derek se viera absolutamente adorable.

"El circuito es para entrenar a los betas mientras estabas fuera y es solo una ilusión. En cuanto a la segunda parte de esa pregunta, ¿has conocido a mi padre? Es un poco dramático ", dijo Stiles y justo en ese momento Gabriel apareció volando a través de los árboles en un Pegaso. Stiles agitó su brazo en dirección a Gabriel para decir 'mira, a eso me refiero'.

Cuando el Pegaso aterrizó, Gabriel saltó con gracia al suelo, mientras el Pegaso comenzaba a desaparecer, pareciendo arena arrastrada por el viento. "Por supuesto que soy dramático, soy un ángel, tengo derecho", dijo Gabriel fingiendo un puchero. "Además, en parte es por lo que Derek encajará tan perfectamente en la familia, su talento para aguantar a los dramáticos", dijo Gabriel sonriendo.

Stiles miró a Derek listo para decirle "Te lo dije" sobre el hecho de que Gabriel estaba a bordo con su relación, pero se detuvo cuando notó la cara de Derek. Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente enrojecidas y también lo estaba la parte superior de sus orejas. Stiles le sonrió "¡Estás sonrojándote! Oh, eso es tan lindo. Eres tan lindo ". Derek murmuró algo ininteligible y se sonrojó un poco más, haciendo que Gabriel sonriera junto a Stiles.

Lydia levantó la vista de su libro "Espera, familia ... Oh, Dios mío, finalmente lo hicísteis, ¿no?"

Stiles estaba a punto de responder, pero miró a su padre. Claro que no tenía la relación más tradicional con sus padres, pero Gabriel seguía siendo su padre y admitir que había tenido relaciones sexuales con Derek delante de él era algo extraño.

Antes de que Stiles pudiera decir algo, Gabriel estaba hablando de nuevo. "Sí, lo hicieron totalmente, pero claro, eso significa que si Derek rompe el corazón de Stiles, no tendré más remedio que herirle", dijo Gabriel sonriendo mientras caminaba hacia la casa. Boyd estaba de pie junto a la puerta principal, terminó con el entrenamiento y cuando Gabriel le pasó, chocaron los cinco.

Stiles miró a Boyd. Había estado tratando de que chocara los cinco con él desde siempre. Boyd simplemente se encogió de hombros antes de entrar en la casa. "No te preocupes Derek, no dejaré que mi padre te golpee. Incluso si me rompes el corazón ", dijo Stiles distraídamente, todavía mirando el lugar donde Boyd desapareció.

"No estaba planeando hacer eso" respondió Derek sacudiendo la cabeza, mientras seguía a Stiles a la casa.

Stiles fue directo a la cocina, para empezar a cocinar. Cuando la puerta se abrió y cerró un par de minutos más tarde, Stiles esperaba a Scott o quizás a Derek, pero fue Gabriel quien se paró junto a él.

Stiles le miró y todavía le parecía increíblemente extraño que fuera más alto que su padre. Por supuesto, Stiles no era tan alto como Sam, pero ¿quién lo era? Stiles se sobresaltó cuando Gabriel dijo su verdadero nombre enoquiano antes de continuar en enoquiano "Stiles, eres feliz, ¿verdad? ¿Estás contento con él? "Gabriel esperó a que Stiles asintiera antes de continuar "Bien, me alegra oírlo. Necesitas a alguien que te ayude en todo este desastre. Tienes demasiado peso sobre tus hombros para alguien de tu edad. Sabes que pase lo que pase, siempre puedes venir a mí y a tu padre, ¿lo sabes? Pase lo que pase, siempre estaremos allí para ti ".

"Sí" Stiles se aclaró la garganta "Sí, lo sé. Siempre lo he sabido, nunca lo dudé. Y realmente me hace feliz. Como realmente feliz. "Stiles se detuvo, sonrojándose un poco. Gabriel se acercó para abrazarle, haciendo trampa usando su magia de ángel para levantarse del suelo de modo que su barbilla descansara sobre la cabeza de Stiles. "Te quiero niño", dijo y Stiles murmuró un "Te quiero también" en su camisa.

Cuando se separaron, Gabriel le sonrió a Stiles, quien se la devolvió fácilmente. "Ahora", dijo Gabriel, volviendo al inglés. "Necesito un poco de pastel. Y necesito un poco de pastel antes de que llegue tu tío y lo prohíba todo porque no es pie. "Stiles rió, volviendo a su cocina.

Utilizaron el tiempo antes de que la manada llegara corriendo a buscar comida, para lanzarse dulces, usando magia para crearlos, pero también controlarlos. Stiles podía lanzar un pedazo de chocolate sobre su hombro y volaría directamente a la boca de Gabriel.

Jackson y Boyd entraron a la cocina antes que el resto de la manada para poner la mesa, evitando por poco los dulces que volaban por la habitación. Cuando se puso la mesa, Stiles envió a los dos lobos a traer al resto de la manada, para que pudieran comer. La comida era un asunto desordenado, como siempre. Los lobos estaban devorando (¡ja!) tirándose sobre la comida y Gabriel no estaba mejor. Alternaba entre comer la comida y crear dulces en el aire.

Stiles lo sintió más que cualquier otra cosa. No dudó de que los lobos podían oírlo, pero lo sintió y por la pequeña sonrisa en la cara de Gabriel también lo sintió. Ahora, incluso Stiles podía escuchar el rumor del impala mientras conducía por el camino de tierra hacia la casa.

Stiles se levantó de su asiento y estaba frente a la puerta en el mismo momento en que la golpearon. Abrió la puerta (no la arrancó, tenía cierto control, muchas gracias) y prácticamente se lanzó contra Sam y si no hubiera sido por su fuerza y monstruosa altura, se habrían derrumbado. Stiles se aferró a él por un tiempo, hasta que escuchó cortésmente la voz de Gabriel (no realmente cortés) preguntándole si podía saludar a 'Pie Grande'.

Stiles dejó ir a Sam y se acercó para abrazar a su tío Dean. Ese abrazo terminó mucho más rápido, Stiles sabe que a Dean no le gustan los "momentos sentimentales". Cuando Stiles llegó a Cas, se detuvo en seco.

"Cas" espiró. Castiel le sonrió suavemente, antes de hablarle a Stiles en su cabeza.

"Dean no lo sabe todavía", dijo y eso fue todo lo que se necesitó para que Stiles saliera de su estupor y se acercara a abrazar a Cas. Cuando se soltaron el uno al otro, Stiles sostuvo a Cas a la distancia de sus brazos y trató de ser lo más sutil posible cuando le miró. Stiles apretó suavemente el hombro de Castiel mientras seguía mirando la mezcla de alma y gracia que daba como resultado una hermosa luz que emanaba del estómago de Cas. El alma y la gracia se mezclan para crear algo completamente nuevo. Un nephilim.


	9. Chapter 9

Todo era perfecto. Sam, Cas y Dean se encontraron rápidamente como parte de la manada. A pesar de que ayudó, Derek estaba tratando de causar una buena impresión en todos ellos (era adorable) y tanto Lydia como Erica habían amenazado con daños corporales si los otros lobos no eran amables con los invitados. Stiles estaba sentado en el regazo de Derek, solo sonrojándose ligeramente, ya que los tres recién llegados fueron bombardeados con preguntas de todo tipo por Lydia y Erica. A medida que las preguntas se hacían más y más personales, Stiles no pudo evitar reírse ante las caras nerviosas y enrojecidas de su familia. Pero, por supuesto, las cosas en Beacon Hills no eran perfectas por mucho tiempo.

Gabriel, sentado en el regazo de Sam, estaba entretenido entreteniendo a los betas con la historia de cómo le contó a la virgen María que estaba embarazado cuando sonó el teléfono de Derek. Viendo que casi toda su agenda de contactos estaba en la habitación, eso no dejaba tantas opciones disponibles. Derek se puso de pie, llevando su teléfono con él a la habitación de Isaac, ya que era la más cercana. Todas las habitaciones y los baños estaban insonorizados, algo sobre lo que Derek se había mostrado inflexible.

Stiles se deslizó en el cálido lugar en el sofá que Derek dejó atrás y trató de ocultar su sonrisa cuando Gabriel contó una versión ligeramente alterada del evento de Mary. Stiles había visto todos los grandes momentos de la vida de sus padres a través de los sueños desde que era pequeño. Estar plagado de pesadillas de batallas angelicales y años en la jaula no fue tan divertido. Llegar a ver la evolución del hombre, por otro lado, había sido divertido. Cuando Derek regresó a la habitación, Stiles se permitió observar a su novio (ahora estaba totalmente autorizado y nunca iba a perder una oportunidad de hacerlo) y observó la forma en que la camiseta de Derek mostraba sus musculosos antebrazos, sus anchos hombros y su .. ¡huh! Y su cara muy enfadada. Stiles se levantó de su asiento en el sofá, solo para golpear su espinilla en la mesa de café, haciendo una pequeña abolladura en la madera. Stiles sabía que los demás también debían haber notado la cara de Derek, o si no, Gabriel no habría perdido la oportunidad de burlarse de Stiles por su torpeza.

Cuando Stiles era más joven, cuando su madre aún vivía, pero estaba en el hospital, una vez se aventuró a bajar las escaleras durante una tormenta. Hubo un apagón y su padre estaba patrullando para asegurarse de que nadie saliera de sus casas y se hiriera o perdiera en la tormenta. Stiles logró llegar a la cocina hasta que se golpeó la espinilla en un lado de la mesa. "Oye, niño", escuchó detrás de él. Todavía tenía que aprender a anticipar la llegada de su padre angelical, por lo que chilló (hasta el día de hoy, Stiles se mantendrá firme ante el hecho de que era un chillido muy varonil) y se giró para enfrentar a su padre.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Gabriel volvió a hablar "¿Qué son las espinillas?"

"Esta parte de la pierna" dijo Stiles apuntando a su propia espinilla.

"No" dijo Gabriel, haciendo que pareciera que Stiles era el loco de los dos. "Es un dispositivo para encontrar muebles en la oscuridad"

Stiles lo intentó, pero no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco y reír. Estaba acostumbrado a las travesuras de sus padres, pero eso nunca dejaría de divertirle. Gabriel nunca había perdido la oportunidad de hacer una broma como esa, por lo tanto, también debe haber notado la expresión de Derek.

"¿Derek? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién era? "Stiles preguntó con cuidado. Derek negó con la cabeza, tal vez para aclarar sus pensamientos, antes de responder. "Era Deaton. Peter está despierto y aparentemente tiene algunas cosas interesantes que decirnos."

........................................................................................................................

Hacer preparativos para ir a la veterinaria fue agitado. La mitad de la gente voló allí y la otra mitad condujo, lo que significaba que tenían que irse antes que el resto.

Stiles se sentó en el Camaro, con Derek, Jackson y Boyd. Dean condujo el Impala con Allison, Lydia y Erica como pasajeros. Stiles tenía una pequeña sospecha de que le gustaba la forma en que casi le adoraban y que eso compensaría algunas de las preguntas más incómodas. Lydia mayormente, porque nada es demasiado personal para Lydia Martin (ese debería ser su eslogan. ¿Quizá? ¿No?). Gabriel y Castiel volaron con Sam, Isaac y Scott y Stiles ya se estaba riendo en el coche imaginando sus expresiones cuando llegaran a la veterinaria. Stiles nunca había tenido ningún problema con volar, (porque ¡hola! Nephilim), pero su madre siempre había estado mareada después de volar.

Cuando llegaron a la clínica, Deaton ya estaba fuera, con la cara tan tranquila como siempre, pero Stiles notó la forma en que sostenía sus hombros. Estaba tenso. No era algo que la gente pudiera ver al mirarle, pero Stiles siempre había estado muy dotado en la lectura del lenguaje corporal, especialmente con los pequeños signos. Había sido necesario cuando crecía alrededor de personas que casi nunca dejaban ver sus emociones. Después, también había sido útil cuando se trataba con Derek. Stiles miró a Deaton y vio cómo se relajaban sus hombros una vez que vio quién estaba en el coche. Stiles sonrió, ¿podría ser que "el gran sabio de Deaton" estaba nervioso por conocer a sus padres?

Aparcaron los coches, salieron y Stiles de repente encontró a Dean a su lado. "¡No las dejes a solas conmigo nunca más! ¡Y nunca les permitas que se encuentren con Charlie!" Siseó Dean a Stiles, con los ojos bien abiertos, antes de entrar a la veterinaria con Deaton siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos. Stiles lanzó una mirada interrogativa en dirección a las chicas y se ganó una sonrisa maliciosa de Lydia, una sonrisa y un encogimiento de hombros de Erica y una mirada confusa de Allison (Bendito su corazón).

Derek apareció junto a Stiles sin un sonido y aunque ya estaba acostumbrado, todavía murmuraba "espeluznante" entre dientes, solo para ver la forma en que haría que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en la cara de Derek. Derek tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos.

"Vamos, todos están dentro", dijo antes de tirar de Stiles en dirección a la puerta.

"Sí, eso es lo que temo", respondió Stiles, antes de que ingresaran a la veterinaria. Lo primero que Stiles vio fue a Peter en un intenso concurso de miradas con Gabriel mientras Sam les miraba a los dos con la cara de perra firmemente en su lugar. Stiles casi esperaba que Peter y Gabriel comenzaran a rodearse como en las viejas películas del oeste.

Peter seguía mirando a Gabriel con cuidado, pero giró la cabeza para mirar a Stiles, sonriendo cuando notó la forma en que Stiles todavía sostenía la mano de Derek.

"¡Bien, ya era hora! Pensé que tendría que encontrar una manera de uniros a los dos para que pudierais resolverlo todo ", dijo, todavía cauteloso con Gabriel. Podrían decir lo que quieran sobre Peter, pero sabía cómo ubicar amenazas para sí mismo. Gabriel continuó sonriéndole a Peter, claramente encantado de que Peter fuera tan cauteloso con él. Había querido darle a Peter su 'merecido' durante mucho tiempo. Después de que Peter secuestró a Stiles y trató de morderle, se puso lívido. La familia era un tema delicado para Gabriel y no era nada si no protegía a su familia. Su nueva al menos. Stiles sabía todo esto y podía ver un plan desplegándose en los ojos ámbar de su padre. Uno de estos días, Peter iba a obtener lo que se merecía. Stiles solo iba a asegurarse de que cualquier broma que Gabriel estaba planeando en realidad no matara a Peter. Derek debería tener ese privilegio, no es que estuvieran planeando matar a Peter (pero uno podría soñar).

"Creo que de todos modos lo hubieran descubierto sin tu ayuda, niño", dijo Gabriel, girándose para mirar a Scott e Isaac, quienes estaban sentados en el suelo, de espaldas a la pared. Parecían mareados, mientras Dean parecía divertido y contento con Cas en sus brazos con la cabeza debajo de la barbilla de Dean.

Peter se vio descontento con el "niño" durante unos dos segundos antes de que su cara se pusiera cuidadosamente en blanco. "Mmm ... ¿Y quién eres si puedo preguntar? Deaton sospechosamente no mencionó que habría ... invitados "

"No somos de tu incumbencia, solo estamos aquí en una visita familiar ¡y conocimos a esta maravillosa manada! Pensé que podríamos quedarnos un rato ", dijo Gabriel, guiñándole un ojo a Peter antes de volverse y menear las cejas hacia Stiles. ¿Por qué Stiles siempre estaba rodeado de personas con cejas tan expresivas? Stiles puso los ojos en blanco ante Gabriel, que lo tomó por lo que realmente era, una sonrisa.

"No estás mintiendo. Al menos no la primera parte, pero de nuevo eso no es lo importante. Ahora ... Stiles, tengo algo que hablar contigo. ¿Por qué estaban esos demonios detrás de ti? "Stiles pensó que escuchó que la voz de Peter temblaba cuando dijo 'demonio', pero podría ser fácilmente la imaginación de Stiles.

"No tengo ni idea" Stiles mintió, sin querer realmente darle a Peter ninguna información que pudiera usarse contra él o contra el grupo. Los ojos de Peter se entrecerraron "Tu corazón no saltó, pero eres un terrible mentiroso Stiles" Peter se lamió los labios antes de continuar "¿Ahora quieres decirme la verdad o necesitas que me acerque y te lo saque por las malas? "preguntó Peter con una voz casual.

Stiles escuchó el gruñido de Derek, pero antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera reaccionar, Gabriel había puesto a Peter contra la pared.

"Ahora, eso no fue muy agradable. Y tus pensamientos ciertamente no eran más agradables "Y, por supuesto, Gabriel había estado merodeando dentro de la mente de Peter, observando cómo se formaban y se desarrollaban sus pensamientos" La familia es muy importante para mí, pero ... estás cansado, te torturaron y los demonios pueden ser desagradables, así que te voy a dar una segunda oportunidad ... pero te lo advierto mi clase les enseñó a los demonios todo lo que saben, así que no amenaces a mi familia "Parecía que toda la habitación estaba conteniendo el aliento y Peter miró a su alrededor tan asustado como Stiles le había visto. Luego Gabriel sonrió, enderezó la chaqueta de Peter, le dio una palmada amistosa en la mejilla y de inmediato toda la habitación pareció poder respirar de nuevo.

Stiles, que estaba de pie y observando el intercambio con una especie de fascinación enfermiza, decidió que ahora sería una buena idea meterse entre los dos. Antes de que comenzaran de nuevo. Peter parecía tener una replica inteligente, pero Stiles se aseguró de interrumpirle en el momento en que abrió la boca. (¡Pequeñas victorias!)

"¡Bien, eso no es divertido! Supongo que el gato está fuera de la bolsa (Más bien un ángel fuera de la bolsa, Stiles se rió para sí mismo, notando que nadie reaccionó a su sonrisa sin razón. ¡Le conocían tan bien!) Stiles se puso serio "Peter conoce a mi familia, esos donde está Scott , de quien realmente espero que alguien haya tomado una foto (Lydia levantó la mano y de ese modo su teléfono en reconocimiento) son mis dos tíos, Dean y Castiel. El que te da la cara de perra épica es mi padre Sam, el hermano de Dean. Y, por supuesto, este es el arcángel Gabriel ... mi otro padre "Peter parecía que había tragado un limón y en cualquier otro momento, habría sido muy gracioso. De acuerdo, a quién estaba bromeando, todavía era muy gracioso. Es por eso que tanto él como Gabriel se doblaron riendo, ganándose otra mirada contrariada de Peter.

Tomó muchas explicaciones de ambos antes de que Peter estuviera satisfecho. Stiles pudo ver que tanto Gabriel como Castiel leían la mente de Peter, para ver dónde colocaba la información y qué planeaba hacer con ella.

"Peter" Derek resopló "Cuéntanos acerca de la información que tienes". Stiles casi había olvidado la razón por la que había venido a la veterinaria en primer lugar, pero ahora podía sentir el nerviosismo que le retorcía el estómago.

De repente, Peter parecía triste, realmente molesto y eso inmediatamente hizo sonar las alarmas dentro de la cabeza de Stiles. Gabriel y Castiel se quedaron muy callados. Sin dudas en la mente de Stiles, acababan de ver lo que había puesto esa expresión en la cara de Peter.

"Stiles ... realmente lo siento mucho, pero van tras tu padre, bueno, tu padre huma ..." Stiles no logró escuchar la última parte, antes de que saliera de la veterinaria y fuera a la casa de él y su padre.


	10. Chapter 10

_Todo estaba oscuro, el aire estaba húmedo y el suelo de hormigón estaba frío al tacto. Había algo incómodo presionado entre el suelo y su pecho. Su insignia de sheriff, se dio cuenta._

_John miró a su alrededor desde su posición incómoda en el suelo. Sus manos estaban atadas, así como sus piernas. Aunque había una longitud de cuerda decente entre sus piernas, por lo que podía moverlas con cierta libertad. Era un poco doloroso, pero podría haber sido peor. Tenía una sensación molesta, como si hubiera algo que se suponía que debía recordar, pero su cabeza estaba borrosa y su vista borrosa a lo largo de los bordes. Luchó por ponerse de pie, casi se cayó un par de veces, pero logró apoyarse en la pared para no caer. La pared estaba mojada, se dio cuenta. Estaba inquietantemente tranquilo. Sin ventanas, notó débilmente. Tampoco pudo encontrar una puerta, pero, de nuevo, no había logrado moverse tanto._

_Se sentó de nuevo, esta vez la posición era un poco más cómoda que antes. Solo levantarse le había quitado mucha energía. Eso no era bueno, eso significaba que estaba deshidratado porque había estado allí mucho tiempo o porque le habían drogado con algo. Tal vez tenía una conmoción cerebral. Eso sería encantador, sin duda haría una madre gallina de Stiles._

_¡Stiles! ¿Sabía dónde estaba? ¿Estaba aquí en alguna parte? Oh, Dios, y si ellos también le hubieran agarrado. No, Stiles estaba a salvo. Estaba en casa de uno de sus amigos. Estaba bien. Tenía que estar bien._

_Se escuchó un sonido de metal contra el cemento y, de repente, la luz inundó la habitación. John parpadeó un par de veces, pero la luz aún le cegaba, por lo que no podía ver mucho._

_"Sheriff" dijo una voz femenina "Tenemos mucho de qué hablar"._

.......................................................................................................................................

Stiles miró alrededor de la casa, no había nada fuera de lugar. Sin vidrios rotos, sin muebles derribados, sin nada a excepción del conocido olor a azufre. Stiles giró lentamente en un pequeño círculo, tratando de ver si podía encontrar alguna ... pista, algo. Como no habían roto puertas o ventanas, sería razonable suponer que los demonios habían poseído a alguien conocido por el sheriff. ¿Un agente tal vez? Stiles había hecho todo lo posible para protegerle de los demonios, pero era imposible darles encantamientos contra la posesión a todos, por no mencionar que los llevaran en su persona. No podía caminar hasta personas al azar en la ciudad y decir '¡Hey! ¿Podría hacer que tomes este amuleto de anti posesión demoníaca y siempre lo tengas encima de ti? Realmente te protegerá '. El sheriff, sin embargo, estaba tan a salvo como podía, ¿a menos que hubiera salido a saludar a los demonios? ¿Tal vez había algún fallo en algún lugar en la protección? ¿Lo había hecho mal? ¿Había dejado inadvertidamente abierta la metafórica puerta trasera? ¿Y si hubiera podido evitar esto? Y si ... Stiles detuvo su monólogo interno, para intentar escuchar. Ni siquiera un segundo completo después podía sentir a Gabriel y Castiel acercándose a la casa. Aterrizaron a su lado, sin sonido, excepto el aleteo de las alas y el zumbido angelical de la gracia. Stiles pudo sentir que Gabriel apoyaba una mano cálida y calmante en su hombro, pero en este momento no era el padre que quería ver más que nada. Stiles no está seguro de cuánto tiempo estuvieron allí, la mano de Gabriel y la presencia de Cas las únicas cosas que le impiden volar por toda la ciudad en busca de su padre desaparecido.

Después de un minuto o dos, toda la manada entró corriendo por la puerta, la mitad de ellos cambiados cuando lo hicieron. Stiles se hizo camino entre ellos, hasta que tuvo a Peter clavado contra una pared. "¿Por qué no dijiste algo? ¿Por qué esperar?" Stiles espetó en su cara, su mejor imitación de Derek. En realidad estaba un poco orgulloso (bueno, muy orgulloso, pero eso tendría que esperar hasta que encontraran al sheriff).

"Stiles" Gabriel espetó y solo entonces Stiles notó la forma en que su propia piel vibraba con gracia, iluminándose desde el interior. Stiles tomó un par de respiraciones profundas antes de soltar un poco a Peter y le preguntó otra vez: "¿Por qué?" Stiles podía ver a Peter tratando de recuperar la ventaja, pero estaba fallando terriblemente. "Brujas, un hechizo. No pude decir nada ".

Stiles pudo escuchar a Dean murmurar "Malditas brujas", antes de soltar a Peter. Debatió consigo mismo si debía disculparse, pero luego decidió no hacerlo. Su padre había desaparecido. No tenían forma de saber dónde estaba o si podían recuperarle de manera segura. Stiles pudo sentir que su pecho se apretaba y su respiración se volvió más superficial. Debería haber sido más cuidadoso, no dejarle solo tantas veces. Debería haberle visitado en la estación o haber vigilado el lugar de forma más efectiva. Tal vez debería habérselo dicho. Habérselo dicho todo, para que pudiera protegerle mejor. De repente, Derek estaba frente a él, tomando delicadamente su cara entre sus manos. Stiles jadeaba y el aire simplemente no fluía hacia sus pulmones. "Stiles, necesito que respires. Le vamos a encontrar, lo prometo, pero tienes que respirar. Solo escucha mi voz, está bien. Nada más" Stiles pudo sentirse reaccionar a la voz calmante de Derek casi de inmediato. Derek siguió hablando hasta que el latido del corazón de Stiles estaba de nuevo en calma.

"Lo siento" murmuró Stiles.

"¿Qué pasa con casi tener un ataque de pánico? Stiles, no tienes nada de qué lamentarte, ¿de acuerdo? Le encontraremos. Lo prometo" dijo Derek, acariciando lentamente su pulgar a lo largo del pómulo de Stiles.

"Está bien" murmuró Stiles, todavía temblando ligeramente, pero estabilizándose con cada respiración.

Cuando Derek soltó la cara de Stiles, casi se quejó por la pérdida de contacto. Derek sonrió, como si tal vez lo hubiera oído de todos modos. Stiles apartó sus ojos de Derek, solo para descubrir que eran los únicos en la habitación. "¡Oye! ¿A dónde fueron todos?" Derek solo resopló y puso los ojos en blanco. A Stiles le gustaría creer que lo hizo con cariño. Tampoco fue totalmente una respuesta "En serio, ¿a dónde fueron todos?"

"Estamos fuera esperando que termines el momento sentimental", gritó Dean desde el patio trasero. Stiles sonrió, contento de que todavía pudiera hacerlo. Con la ayuda de su familia, recuperarían a su padre. La determinación que vio en los ojos de Derek ayudó a reforzar esa creencia. Stiles extendió su mano, esperando que Derek la tomara, antes de que les guiara fuera, donde los demás estaban esperando.

Cuando salieron, se encontraron con la visión de Isaac sosteniendo a Scott en una llave de cabeza. Ambos estaban sonrientes, así que claramente no estaban enfadados el uno con el otro, pero estaban pisando los macizos de flores arruinando todo el arduo trabajo de Stiles. (De acuerdo, había hecho trampa y usó su gracia, pero no es como si necesitaran saber eso).

"¡Oye, parad! Estáis aplastando mis flores "Stiles resopló molesto.

"Lo siento mamá" Scott e Isaac corearon. La multitud entera se rió y Stiles pudo sentir a Derek apretando la mano que aún sostenía.

"Tenemos que encontrar la manera de encontrar a mi padre", dijo Stiles, deseando no tener que hacerlo, ya que esto disminuyó considerablemente el estado de ánimo.

"Está bien, vamos a encontrar alguna manera, niño" dijo Gabriel

........................................................................................................................

_Continuaron entrando a la habitación, mirándole y luego se iban de nuevo sin decir una palabra. No había bebido ni comido nada y la deshidratación se metía con su vista. Podría haber jurado que sus ojos eran completamente negros. ¿Tal vez estaban usando lentillas? No parecía que hubiera estado allí el tiempo suficiente como para sufrir una deshidratación tan grave. Donde quiera que esté este sitio._

_John se volvió hacia la puerta, cuando pudo oír el chirrido del metal. La mujer, la que vio la primera vez y la única que había hablado, entró en la habitación. "Van a venir por ti". Pasó los dedos por su brazo desde el codo hasta el hombro. "Volarán directamente hacia nuestra telaraña, con los lobos siguiéndoles directamente". Se echó a reír, como si hubiera hecho una increiblemente hilarante broma. John tuvo la desconcertante sensación de que, de alguna manera, se suponía que debía entender la broma. Se retorció alrededor tratando de evitar vaciar su vejiga._

_"Oh, ¿el pequeño humano tiene que usar el baño? Que mal "Canturreó, antes de casi bailar fuera de la habitación. John se derrumbó de nuevo en el suelo desde la posición que había estado tratando de mantener, para evitar vaciar su vejiga. Cuando se despertó por primera vez, pensó que su secuestro tenía algo que ver con que era el sheriff, pero realmente ya no lo creía. Ya no._

.......................................................................................................................................

"Stiles" Isaac gritó corriendo hacia la casa, dejando un rastro de barro por todas partes y Stiles iba a estar tan molesto por eso después de que todo esto se acabara. "¡Stiles, creemos que hemos encontrado algo! Hay un terrible olor a azufre en el bosque del norte. Pasamos el río, ese extraño árbol viejo y de repente el olor estaba allí ". Isaac estaba jadeando cuando terminó por apresurarse a pronunciar las palabras lo más rápido posible.

"Wow ... así es como me oyen los demás" Stiles dijo "Espera, ¿qué árbol extraño y viejo? ¿El Roble? "Isaac arrugó la nariz y le hizo parecer tan adorable que Stiles no podía culparle por lo que dijo a continuación.

"No lo sé. Es solo un gran árbol viejo, no sé de qué tipo es" Stiles suspiró, necesitaba que Derek le enseñara a los cachorros algo sobre la naturaleza. Isaac salió a hablar con Derek, probablemente informándole que había encontrado un rastro de olor. Stiles subió las escaleras.

"¿Papá?" Dijo sin saber realmente dónde estaban sus padres. Stiles entró en la habitación de invitados para mirar por la ventana y al jardín. No podía verles en ninguna parte, pero todos los demás estaban fuera. Stiles salió al pasillo otra vez y absolutamente no saltó (¡Realmente no lo hizo! En serio) cuando se abrió la puerta del baño y sus padres casi se cayeron por la puerta. Ambos estaban usando toallas ... y simplemente no. Un mundo de no.

"¿Cuál de nosotros?" Preguntó Sam y Stiles tardó un tiempo en darse cuenta de que era sobre su pregunta anterior.

"Gabe" dijo Stiles, todavía sin mirar a sus padres. Era simplemente incómodo y seguro que lo sabían, pero era casi como despertarse durante los momentos sexys entre ellos.

"Aw mira Pie Grande, le estamos haciendo sentir incómodo. No estarías así si ... oooooomph" Gabriel miró a Sam que acababa de darle con el codo en el lado. No podría haberle hecho daño, pero de todos modos le hizo callar.

Sam y Stiles simplemente giraron sus ojos en sincronía y Sam se abrió paso junto a Gabriel, besando su frente, antes de que desapareciera para encontrar algo de ropa. "Papá, hay un árbol cerca, un gran árbol viejo. ¿Podría ser donde cayó Dânêl? ", Preguntó Stiles, refiriéndose al ángel caído.

Gabriel lo reflexionó antes de responder "Podría ser ... aunque no estoy muy seguro. Podría ser algún otro ángel, decidiendo que quiere una vida humana." Stiles se lo pensó mientras bajaba las escaleras con Gabriel a su lado. "Sin embargo, podría ser un árbol normal", dijo Gabriel, estirándose automáticamente para atrapar el brazo de Stiles cuando tropezó en un escalón de la escalera.

Entraron en la cocina donde había mapas de Beacon Hills sobre la mesa de la cocina. Todos estaban parados alrededor de la mesa. Jackson estaba de puntillas, tratando de ver por encima de los hombros de todos, pareciendo verdaderamente molesto. Stiles conocía esa mirada. Jackson solo se veía de esa manera cuando se sentía excluido. "Isaac, Scott, moveos para que Jackson también pueda ver", dijo Stiles por costumbre.

"Está bien, mamá", gritaron, pero Stiles estaba más concentrado en la forma en que Jackson se relajó y sonrió un poco, antes de dejar su cara en blanco. Cuando Stiles apartó la vista de Jackson, vio que tanto Gabriel como Derek le estaban mirando. Ambos tenían expresiones coincidentes de orgullo, pero probablemente por diferentes razones. Gabriel le sonrió y se movió para pararse junto a Castiel. Stiles se alegró de que todos estuvieran allí para ayudarle. No tenía idea de lo que habría hecho si no lo hubieran hecho.

Al final, solo Sam, Gabriel, Lydia, Allison, Boyd, Castiel y Stiles estaban planeando la misión de rescate. A los otros se les había prohibido planear después de que a la mayoría de ellos se les ocurrió un plan horrible que les mataría a todos. Derek y Dean seguían murmurando acerca de que su plan no había sido tan malo y que ir con las armas de fuego era perfectamente razonable. Al menos ellos lo creían, ya que nadie más estaba dispuesto a estar de acuerdo.

Pasaron cerca de dos horas, antes de que tuvieran un plan con el que todos estuvieran contentos. Estaban bastante seguros de que el olor había sido colocado como cebo, pero iban a seguirlo de todos modos. Tal como estaba la situación, no tenían otra opción y no sería probable que pudieran encontrar otra pista.

Stiles vio como Castiel conducía a Dean escaleras arriba. Cas parecía nervioso (Stiles estaba seguro de que no tenía razón para estarlo) y Dean solo parecía confundido. Los hombres lobo parecían igual de confundidos, pero por supuesto no podían ver la mezcla especial de alma y gracia. El bebé no tenía la edad suficiente para que hubiera un latido. Castiel se iba a quedar en casa durante la misión de rescate. No porque fuera incapaz de luchar, sino porque sería demasiado devastador si los demonios se apoderaran de un ángel embarazado y también del bebé. Una vez que Dean estuvo fuera del alcance del oído, todos los hombres lobo giraron sus cabezas hacia Stiles, claramente esperando una explicación.

"Está bien, Cas no vendrá con nosotros a buscar a mi padre porque ... porque él y Dean van a ser padres", dijo Stiles, deseando que la expresión de absoluta incredulidad desapareciera de todas sus caras. Stiles podía entender que solo porque le dijo a la manada que tenía dos padres, en realidad no les hizo pensar en el hecho de que uno de ellos tenía que haber estado embarazado. Probablemente no habían pensado en eso más allá de que dos hombres de repente tuvieran un bebé. Las náuseas matutinas, los antojos extraños, los músculos doloridos y el estómago hinchado realmente no habían cruzado sus mentes. Stiles podía ver cómo todos estaban pensando en eso ahora.

Lydia y Erica fueron las primeras en reaccionar. Reaccionaron chillando, saltando arriba y abajo y abrazándose. Bien, pensó Stiles, para dos Destiel shippers esto debe ser el paraíso. Fue entonces cuando Castiel y Dean bajaron las escaleras, tomados de la mano. Stiles sabía que Dean nunca lo admitiría, pero Stiles podía ver que había estado llorando.

Dean le dio un beso en la frente a Castiel, las manos viajando automáticamente hacia abajo para recostarse suavemente sobre su estómago. "Está bien, vámonos odio los momentos sentimentales", dijo Dean, volviéndose hacia el grupo.

"Sí, Dean, ha habido dos de los temidos momentos sentimentales hoy, debes estar cerca de morir", dijo Sam, cuando la cara de perra familiar reapareció en su cara.

...............................................................................................................................................

Los aromas no eran un cebo. Eran una distracción. La manada se dividió en dos grupos. Dean, Derek, Stiles, Jackson, Allison y Erica en un equipo y Sam, Gabriel, Boyd, Scott e Isaac en el otro. Lydia había elegido quedarse en la casa de Stiles con Cas, en realidad se le había ordenado que se quedara allí, pero de alguna manera logró hacer que pareciera que había sido su elección. Nadie tenía idea de dónde estaba Peter y Stiles no quería saberlo de todos modos. El grupo de Stiles había seguido el olor hacia el bosque y el otro grupo estaba en algún lugar de la ciudad.

El grupo de Stiles se paró sobre el cadáver de lo que una vez había sido el anfitrión del demonio que secuestró al padre de Stiles. Jackson parecía que iba a ponerse enfermo y Allison estaba más pálida de lo que Stiles la había visto en mucho tiempo.

"Stiles" llamó Dean, su voz ronca como siempre se ponía cuando alguien inocente había muerto. "¿Sabes quién era ella?" Preguntó Dean.

Stiles miró más de cerca y reconoció su cara. "Era una de las nuevas agentes de mi padre", dijo Stiles. La había conocido una vez. Había sido agradable, joven y llena de energía. Le había asegurado a Stiles que estaba más que lista para enfrentar todo lo extraño de Beacon Hills. Stiles se arrodilló junto a ella y miró sus muchas heridas. Parecía que había atravesado una trituradora, su ropa estaba rasgada y su piel también, su sangre aún era fluida, pero estaba fría al tacto. Stiles se inclinó hacia delante y le puso los dedos en la frente. Su alma ya se había ido. Dónde no lo sabía.

El teléfono de Derek comenzó a sonar y en lugar de alejarse del grupo y adentrarse en el bosque, como algunos (como Scott) habrían hecho, simplemente se quedó donde estaba. Era algo que había notado sobre los lobos. Los hombres lobo nacidos simplemente contestaban sus teléfonos donde estaban, mientras que los lobos mordidos casi siempre empezaban a alejarse para obtener algo de privacidad, aunque todos (al menos los hombres lobo) aún podían escucharles. Stiles esperaba tener una idea de cómo estaban las cosas con el otro grupo, pero las respuestas monosilábicas de Derek realmente no le dieron mucha información. Stiles ni siquiera podía averiguar con quién estaba hablando.

Cuando Stiles se puso de pie otra vez, se sorprendió al encontrar a Jackson a su lado. Se veía un poco mejor, pero todavía con náuseas. "¿Qué le pasó? "Susurró.

"Perro del infierno", dijo Dean, antes de que Stiles tuviera la oportunidad.

........................................................................................................................

_Habían algunas personas nuevas para controlarle, pero había algo extraño en todo el asunto. Había gente nueva, caras nuevas, pero nada sugeriría que había personalidades nuevas involucradas. Debería asustar a John más de lo que realmente lo hacía, pero se había golpeado la cabeza bastante fuerte. Bueno, le habían golpeado en la cabeza bastante fuerte._

_En la habitación hacía más frío que antes, lo que sugiere que podría ser tarde-noche o de noche. No había luz en la celda, así que no tenía forma de estar seguro. John se giró en el suelo tratando de encontrar una posición más cómoda para sentarse. Realmente no lo logró, pero al moverse, su circulación sanguínea se aceleró un poco. No mucho, pero lo suficiente. Miró a su alrededor, una vez más, tratando de encontrar algún rastro de dónde estaba o encontrar una manera de salir. Tenía que llegar a Stiles y asegurarse de que estaba bien. John sabía que era importante mantener la cabeza despejada, pero era difícil. Ahora tenía una idea de lo que Stiles estaba sintiendo todos los días. No podía mantener sus pensamientos en línea y estaba pensando en todo y nada a la vez. Era consciente de su propio latido del corazón rápido, el suelo húmedo debajo de él y la cuerda alrededor de sus muñecas. Estaba asustado por Stiles, por sí mismo y solo asustado en general. Todavía no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba o cuánto tiempo había estado allí, pero esperaba que la ayuda llegara pronto o que sus captores cometieran un error para poder salir._

........................................................................................................................

**Gabriel POV**

Gabriel se paró sobre el cadáver de un anciano, lo que quedaba de él de todos modos. Silbó "Eso es una muerte desordenada".

"Perro del infierno", Sam estuvo de acuerdo, sabiendo lo que Gabriel quería decir. Estaban cerca, pensó Gabriel. Gabriel miró por encima del hombro a los lobos. Parecían un poco enfermos, aunque Isaac, curiosamente, parecía el menos enfermo. Gabriel había pensado que solo era un cachorro grande, pero tal vez la relación con su padre le había cambiado más de lo que Gabriel había pensado. Gabriel miró hacia atrás, llamó la atención de Sam y recibió una pequeña sonrisa. Sam sabía que, aunque era conocido por sus castigos (capitales y demás), odiaba la muerte de inocentes y nunca mataba a alguien lentamente. Le gustaba jugar con sus mentes antes de matarles. Totalmente diferente. Aún así, esos días estaban detrás de él ... en su mayoría.

Sam se alejó de la víctima, yendo a pararse junto a Gabriel, con la mano automáticamente rodeando la cintura más pequeña del hombre. "Isaac" dijo Sam, con voz suave como siempre lo hacía cuando hablaba con Stiles "Por favor, llama a Derek y dile lo que encontramos y pregúntale si también encontraron algo". Isaac asintió antes de sacarse el teléfono del bolsillo y marcar, antes de alejarse.

Gabriel se giró para mirar a Boyd y Scott, mientras que al mismo tiempo se inclinaba más hacia Sam, quien solo apretó su agarre. "¿Habéis lidiado con perros del infierno antes? Sé que Stiles sí "preguntó.

Scott sacudió la cabeza con los ojos como platos. "¿Stiles ha visto uno de ellos antes? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuando?"

"Hace un par de años, creo. Se ocupó de él antes de que entrara en Beacon Hills, así que no pasó nada ", dijo Gabriel.

Scott se mostró escéptico "¿No pasó nada? Mató algo que puede hacer eso ", señaló el cadáver a sus pies" ¡y dices que no pasó nada! ¿No estabas preocupado de que saliera herido?", Dijo Scott.

Gabriel suspiró. "Mira Scott, a mí tampoco me gusta. Cuando Stiles era más joven, queríamos que tuviera una vida diferente. No queríamos que creciera como cazador, ni que se enfrentara a monstruos todos los días. Hicimos lo que pudimos, ¿de acuerdo? Le pedí a Claudia que le cuidara, que le mantuviera fuera de peligro. Nunca lo lamentamos porque era muy amado. Todavía lo es, por la manada y su familia, tanto biológica como adoptiva. ¡Pero vamos! Es Stiles. Nunca iba a ser capaz de mantenerse fuera de problemas. Eso simplemente no está en su ADN ".

Scott les sonrió (era un cachorro tan lindo, Stiles tenía razón) "Está bien, tienes razón. Es Stiles, no puede no estar involucrado cuando hay problemas cerca. Yo ... solo quería asegurarme, que ... eso te importa. No todos los padres lo hacen" terminó, aún sonriendo, pero con tristeza alrededor de los ojos.

¡Ah, las emociones, estaban por todas partes últimamente! Probablemente causadas por la situación estresante, a menos que, por supuesto, la manada siempre fuera tan emocional, reflexionó Gabriel. Sin embargo, no podía soportar que Scott estuviera triste. Era tan lindo que instantáneamente te gustaba. Gabriel estaba a punto de avanzar, tal vez para decirle a Scott algo sobre su propio padre (pero, de nuevo, tal vez saber que Dios desapareció de mi vida no era la mejor manera de animar a la gente) cuando Sam dio un paso adelante, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de Scott.

"Escucha, Scott. Gabe y yo, ambos sabemos sobre padres desaparecidos y mala paternidad y esto no mejora, pero todavía tienes a tu madre y ahora tienes otras personas, la manada, para ayudar a llenar el agujero que dejó tu padre en tu vida. Te cuidan y quieren lo mejor para ti. La gente no tiene que tener tu sangre, tiene que ser familia ".

Scott asintió con los ojos bien abiertos, los ojos una vez más felices desprovistos de toda tristeza (bueno, la mayoría, después de todo, estaban investigando un secuestro y parados sobre un cadáver). Cómo Stiles podía decirle que no a ese niño con sus grandes ojos de cachorro era increíble. Era casi tan bueno en verse como un cachorro como Sam, pero a Gabriel le resultaba más difícil enfrentarse a los ojos de cachorro de Sam. Pero tal vez era un poco parcial. O mucho.

Gabriel miró a Boyd, silencioso y estoico como siempre. Aunque parecía bastante incómodo. Si era debido a las muchas emociones o al cadáver no tenía ni idea. "Sam, tal vez deberíamos dejar de lado las cosas emocionales hasta que no estemos técnicamente en una misión de rescate y parados sobre el cadáver de alguien." Gabriel dijo, cuando Sam rápidamente estuvo de acuerdo, continuó "Bien porque quiero obligar a Dean a escuchar todo de esta conversación emocional, como recompensa por hacer que Stiles prometa no hornear nada más que pie mientras estamos aquí ".

Sam resopló, pero de todos modos colocó un beso en la frente de Gabriel, cuando Isaac regresó, evitando los pequeños charcos de agua de lluvia, luciendo un poco asustado y con los ojos muy abiertos. "Estaba hablando con Derek, encontraron un cuerpo similar al nuestro, pero entonces ... ¿algo les atacó? No lo sé ... Simplemente empezaron a gritar y correr ".

"Está bien Isaac cálmate. Iremos tras ellos, tal vez no sea nada. Tal vez hayan encontrado una pista ", dijo Scott, caminando rápidamente para pararse junto a Isaac.

Estaban en camino hacia el coche, para poder irse y encontrarse con el otro grupo, cuando Boyd de repente levantó una mano, deteniéndoles a todos.

"¿Oléis eso?", Preguntó, olfateando el aire. Si no hubiera sido por la expresión seria en su cara, más seria de lo habitual, Gabriel hubiera hecho una broma de perro. Tuvo que morderse el labio para mantener todos los chistes para sí mismo cuando Scott e Isaac estiraron sus cabezas hacia atrás un poco también olfateando el aire. Recibió un codazo en el lado de Sam, pero vio que la boca de Sam se torció un poco, antes de que pareciera serio otra vez.

"Sí, ¿qué es eso? ¿Huele un poco a aceite? Pero no el de cocinar, ¿podría ser aceite de motor? "Preguntó Scott.

¡Aceite sagrado! "¿Alguien tiene un mechero?" Gabriel preguntó, viendo la realización en la cara de Sam, mientras sacaba un mechero de su bolsillo. "¿Podéis usar vuestra nariz de hombre lobo para deducir qué es aceite y qué es solo agua de lluvia?", Preguntó girándose hacia los lobos.

Boyd parecía un poco inseguro, pero asintió de todos modos. "Está bien, la persona que puso la trampa tendría que permanecer cerca para poder activarla", dijo Gabriel, haciendo que los lobos se pusieran rígidos y miraran alrededor.

"Ese charco justo allí es solo agua" fue lo último que Gabriel escuchó a alguien (tal vez Isaac) decir, antes de que sintiera un tirón de otro mundo. Se sentía como si algo se hubiera enganchado alrededor de su estómago, antes de que simplemente tirara de él. Gabriel reconoció la sensación de un ángel que te llamaba a un sitio, pero algo era diferente. Incorrecto. En lugar de solo ser lanzado en una dirección aleatoria, era casi como si le estuvieran llevando a una ubicación específica. Entonces todo se volvió negro. ¡¿¡Entonces rosa!?!

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Gabriel ... aterrizara, por falta de una palabra mejor. Si tenía que ser honesto, se sentía más como si le estuvieran tirando sin ceremonias al suelo. ¿Un suelo alfombrado rosa? ¿Estaba en la habitación de una niña pequeña?

Gabriel se puso de pie, sintiendo el calor incómodo del círculo de aceite sagrado en el que aparentemente estaba. Cuando miró a su alrededor, respiró sorprendido y tuvo que luchar para no citar a Harry Potter o reír. Toda la habitación era de color rosa, con un papel de pared rosa, muebles rosas y esponjosos, como se mencionó anteriormente una alfombra rosa que cubre todo el suelo y muchos gatos. Que por suerte no eran rosas. Gabriel no creía que pudiera tomar más rosa en un solo lugar.

"Ah, ya estás aquí", dijo una mujer pequeña, mientras entraba por la puerta principal. Se había vuelto de espaldas, mientras cerraba la puerta de nuevo, así que Gabriel no podía ver su cara, pero algo le parecía extrañamente familiar. Luego se dio la vuelta y Gabriel tuvo que reprimir un gemido. De todas las personas tenía que ser la Señora Carrol, la maestra de primer grado de Stiles. Estaba tan molesta como Lucifer durante la cena familiar.

"Los ángeles me dijeron cómo traerte aquí. Me dijeron que podría ser útil y servir al cielo". Tenía una expresión de ensueño en su cara como si se estuviera imaginando a sí misma recibiendo un pase dorado al cielo. "¿Por qué posees la cara de ese tío del niño Stilinski? Aparte de la razón obvia, me refiero ", preguntó ella, pareciendo realmente curiosa. En realidad, Gabriel estaba bastante sorprendido de que incluso lo recordara desde el momento en que él y Sam se presentaron en una noche de padres en la escuela diciendo que eran los tíos de Stiles.

"Lo siento ¿poseer? Este apuesto trozo de carne es mi aspecto real, muchas gracias." Gabriel dijo, deliberadamente siendo demasiado alegre, mientras trataba de encontrar una manera de salir de la casa. "¿Y qué razón obvia es esa?" La Señora Carrol sacudió la cabeza, como si no estuviera sorprendida de que no tuviera ni idea de lo que estaba hablando.

"Me refiero a tus preferencias sexuales, por supuesto", dijo ella, moviéndose para mirar por la ventana, balbuceando como Stiles y escapándose del entendimiento de Gabriel.

"¡Ah, finalmente los ángeles están aquí!", Exclamó la Señora Carrol, juntando las manos. Gabriel miró a su alrededor y frunció el ceño. No podía sentir a ninguno de sus hermanos o hermanas cerca. Las únicas gracias que pudo encontrar además de la suya eran las de Cas y Stiles.

Pero entonces sonó el timbre y un demonio entró. Un demonio de alto nivel.

...........................................................................................................................................................

_John luchó con las restricciones alrededor de sus muñecas. Casi había cortado la cuerda con un clavo oxidado. Hacía tiempo que había liberado sus piernas, simplemente agachándose y desatando los nudos. No se habían molestado en atarle muy eficientemente. Después de todo no había ningún lugar donde pudiera correr. John pudo oír una palmada (¿o tal vez era más como un golpecito?) fuera de su puerta. Extrañamente similar al sonido producido al aterrizar en el suelo después de un salto. Cuando se despertó por primera vez y se encontró en la celda, le llevó mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que esos ruidos de palmada solo se producían justo antes de que alguien estuviera a punto de entrar en su habitación. Rara vez se oían pasos._

_La puerta de su celda estaba abierta, pero la luz que normalmente entraba estaba ausente. En lugar de eso, uno de los hombres que ayudaban a su secuestro entró. "Crowley, tenemos que hablar", gritó, aparentemente a nadie, ya que John era la única otra persona en la habitación. Era la primera vez que escuchaba hablar a alguien más que a la mujer. De repente ya no estaban solos. Un hombre bajo de pelo oscuro vestido con un traje negro estaba en la habitación con ellos. ¿Cuándo había entrado? John no podía recordar haberle visto entrar en la habitación, pero debía haberlo hecho. ¿Cierto? Debería preocuparle más que aparentemente estuviera perdiendo mucho tiempo, pero algo dentro de él le dijo que no lo estaba._

_"¿Qué?", Replicó el recién llegado (¿Crowley?). Era claramente de Escocia. Era evidente de esa sola palabra._

_El otro hombre se aclaró la garganta claramente nervioso. "Señor, solo quería informarle sobre el plan de Foras" Crowley hizo un movimiento para que siguiera adelante, luciendo bastante aburrido e impaciente. "Foras él ... fue tras los Winchester, él-"_

_"¡QUÉ!" Crowley gritó. John casi lo describiría como un rugido._

_"Foras pensó que ... que podría encontrar una manera de atraerles aquí, así que hizo que Belial ... um encontrara al compañero de Sam Winchester ..."_

_Crowley parecía que se había tragado un limón y en cualquier otra circunstancia a John le habría parecido gracioso, pero por el momento solo intentaba no llamar la atención. Estaba escuchando muy atentamente la conversación. No tenía idea de lo que estaban hablando, pero estaban diciendo nombres como si ni siquiera estuviera allí y tenía la sensación de que el conocimiento podría ser útil._

_Crowley pareció tragar sus emociones antes de continuar hablando. "¿Me estás diciendo que Belial está ahí fuera tratando de encontrar al arcángel Gabriel? ¿Solo de todos modos? ¿Y también me estás diciendo que tanto Belial como Foras fueron en contra de MIS ORDENES DIRECTAS ... y que empezaron a buscar a la familia Winchester?" El otro hombre había palidecido considerablemente, pero no obstante asintió con la cabeza._

_"¿Y_ _dónde_ _exactamente planean hacer todo esto?", Dijo Crowley. Bueno, fue más un grito, pero en un volumen más bajo que antes._

_"Descubrieron que Sam Winchester y Gabriel tienen un hijo ... les iban a atraer y a la manada de lobos residentes usándole", dijo el hombre señalando a John. Ahora era el único foco en la habitación, pero notó que Crowley había palidecido considerablemente._

_"¿Quién sabe de esto?", Preguntó Crowley con una extraña emoción evidente en su voz, pero John no pudo identificarla. El otro hombre también debió haberlo oído inclinando la cabeza de manera inquisitiva, pero aun así respondió._

_"Nadie. Foras y Belial han trabajado duro para mantenerlo en secreto, solo contándoselo a una cantidad selecta de demonios. Nos dijeron que todo estaba a favor de probarnos ante ti, mi rey, pero luego les escuché hablar y creo que en realidad van en contra de ti. Nunca haría eso. Te apoyo como el legítimo rey del infierno ". Cuando terminó se quedó sin aliento con los ojos dando vueltas por la habitación._

_"Está mintiendo" pensó John. Crowley también lo sabía si la expresión molesta en su cara era algo por lo que guiarse. Pero lo que ese hombre dijo "rey del infierno" no tenía ningún sentido. John estaba un poco cansado de solo llamar al hombre ... "el hombre" en su cabeza y sabía que si Stiles estuviera allí, habría inventado un nombre ridículo para él. Tal vez algo que involucre su gran nariz._

_Salió de sus pensamientos cuando el hombre de repente se hundió en sus rodillas aferrándose a su garganta mientras pequeñas bocanadas de humo negro salían de su boca. Algo estaba muy mal con él, pero John no podía entender qué estaba pasando. Entonces el hombre gritó y una gran nube de humo negro salió volando por la puerta._

_"¡Idiota!", Dijo Crowley antes de dirigirse a John con algo parecido a una cara compasiva. O al menos preocupado y eso asustó a John más que las cosas anteriores. Porque este hombre no tenía motivos para preocuparse por él y no podía averiguar cuál era su papel en todo esto._

_Crowley desapareció entre un parpadeo y el otro, dejando a John solo, la puerta de la celda una vez más cerrada. John cerró los ojos tratando de hacer que su mente revisara la nueva información las cosas que habían pasado, pero su mente no estaba cooperando. En todo lo que podía pensar era en Stiles y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, en Claudia. Él y Stiles no hablaban realmente de ella. Ahora John deseaba que lo hubieran hecho. Deseaba haber compartido con Stiles todas las cosas que habían hecho de su madre quién era ella. Una persona increíble y una esposa aún más increíble. Pero aún tenía tiempo para hacer eso. Solo tenía que salir de esta habitación. John se acercó al clavo y comenzó a trabajar para liberarse de las cuerdas. El hombre que se ahogó con el humo no se había movido desde entonces y John trató de no pensar en ello._

_Después de diez minutos, la puerta de la celda se abrió de golpe, el polvo se levantó con el movimiento, pero no había nadie allí. John podía oír gruñidos y lo que sonaba como un gran animal que respiraba cerca. Se apretó en una de las esquinas de la habitación tratando de parecer no amenazante o invisible. Hubo un fuerte estruendo, metal contra metal, chirriando desde el oscuro pasillo y entrando en la habitación. La habitación aún estaba oscura y John no podía ver mucho, pero no era la oscuridad lo que le asustaba. Era el ruido. Hubo cortes, gruñidos y desgarros de tela. Los aullidos inhumanos atravesaron el aire, gritos que llenaban el silencio en el lugar. La bestia invisible, que John podía sentir respiraba en su cara, giró la cola y corrió. ¿Tal vez sus ojos estaban dañados? Ojalá no. Estaba oscuro y, por lo tanto, no había podido ver al animal visitando la celda que estaba ocupando. Ahora había voces. Estaban gritando muy fuerte también, pero en ningún idioma conocido por John. ¿Tal vez sus orejas estaban dañadas también? Se movió para liberar sus manos otra vez y la cuerda que las ataba rápidamente se rompió. Se puso de pie, buscó el pulso en el hombre tendido en el suelo (no había ninguno) y salió de la habitación._

.......................................................................................................................................

Derek todavía estaba al teléfono cuando él, Jackson y Erica se pusieron rígidos. Stiles notó que sus posturas cambiaban de inmediato al igual que Allison, quien sacó su ballesta. Dean miró a su alrededor, encontrando la mirada de Stiles asintiendo un poco, indicando que también había notado que algo estaba mal.

Un aullido rompió el ansioso silencio. Todas sus cabezas giraron en esa dirección, pero Stiles era el único que veía algo.

"¿Dónde está? Puedo oírlo cerca, puedo olerlo ", preguntó Jackson con voz un poco asustada.

"¡Atrás, es el perro del infierno! ¿Stiles? "Dijo Dean, mirando a Stiles sabiendo que entendería su pregunta de una palabra. Dean quería saber si Stiles podía encargarse. Stiles asintió tensamente, antes de que Derek le agarrara del brazo aún en el teléfono. "Stiles no puedes hacer esto solo. ¿Qué pasa si te hieres?"

"No voy a salir herido Derek. He hecho esto antes y soy el único que puede verlo ", dijo Stiles, sin mirar los ojos del perro que se acercaba constantemente. Era extrañamente educado que esperara con toda la lucha y mutilación hasta después de que terminaran de hablar. Eso o simplemente estaba disfrutando hacer una entrada. O, ¡solo estaba esperando al otro perro del infierno que apareció repentinamente detrás del primero! "¡Mierda! Chicos, podría necesitar vuestra ayuda después de todo, ahora hay dos de ellos." Stiles dijo por encima del hombro, mientras comenzaba a correr hacia los perros, la espada de ángel de Cas ya estaba en su mano y la gracia resonaba bajo su piel.

Stiles podía escuchar a Derek a distancia gritando algo en su teléfono, dejándolo caer al suelo, antes de que Stiles pudiera sentir su presencia y el resto de la manada en su espalda. El primer perro derribó a Erica y la tiró al suelo antes de que Stiles pudiera reaccionar, pero Derek y Jackson corrieron a ayudarla. Dean y Allison estaban parados a un lado, con la pistola y la ballesta apuntando en dirección a uno de los perros. No tenían sentidos de lobo para oírles y olerles y no podían verlos como Stiles podía. Los otros parecían estar manejando bien a su perro, así que Stiles se enfocó en el otro.

Lo bueno de los perros del infierno es que no son las criaturas más inteligentes. Por lo general, confían en su capacidad para pasar desapercibidos. Si eso se les quitaba solo había una bestia salvaje casi sin habilidades de combate reales. Así que cuando el perro del infierno atacó, Stiles esquivó fácilmente el ataque cortando a la bestia en el lado. Stiles pudo sentir que sus alas se materializaban, estirándose, antes de tomar vuelo. Sobrevolaba al perro del infierno y ahora que estaba a una distancia segura de las garras, miró rápidamente para ver si los demás necesitaban ayuda. No lo hacían así que cayó del cielo sobre el perro apuñalándolo con su espada prestada ... La mano que no sostenía la espada, la colocó en el hombro de la bestia, dejando que su gracia se deslizara en él como un veneno.

Se derrumbó y rugió, pero pronto se hundió en su vientre, la sangre fluyó de las heridas en su estómago y espalda. Se disolvió ante los ojos de Stiles volviendo al infierno. Stiles corrió hacia los otros justo a tiempo para ver a Derek cortando al perro en la garganta, mientras que Erica y Jackson tenían sus garras enterradas en su estómago a cada lado. Ya tenía varias flechas que sobresalían de su lado y algunas heridas de bala (es cierto que en algunos lugares extraños, pero consiguieron muchos puntos incluso por golpear el objetivo). Stiles ni siquiera había oído dispararse el arma. El perro cayó al suelo y se disolvió.

Se escucharon palmadas lentas desde un lugar detrás de todos ellos y todos se dieron la vuelta listos para otra pelea, pero Dean levantó una mano para detener a las otros.

"Hola chicos ... y chica" dijo Crowley. Stiles nunca le había visto antes, pero sabía cómo se veía en los sueños que había recibido de Sam.

"Crowley", dijo Dean, con voz cortante, pero no con odio.

"Dean, como siempre una grata sorpresa. Ahora, ¿dónde está el alce? ", Preguntó Crowley, mirando alrededor del grupo.

"Aquí no", respondió Stiles, antes de que Dean pudiera.

"Hola, querido", dijo Crowley, acercándose al grupo. Derek gruñó ante la fraseología (Stiles todavía pensaba que el gruñido era más caliente de lo que debería haber sido). Crowley solo sonrió cuando Derek se acercó a Stiles, le rodeó la cintura con el brazo y arrugó la nariz como si algo oliera mal. Ahora que lo pienso, probablemente lo hacía. El azufre no es el olor más agradable. "Stiles, es bueno finalmente conocerte después de todos estos años. ¿Puedes creer que nunca nos hemos encontrado? Somos prácticamente familiares ".

"¿Por qué estás aquí, Crowley?" Preguntó Dean, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz entre dos dedos.

"Quiero ayudarte idiota" respondió Crowley.

"¿Por qué?", Preguntó Stiles, antes de que Dean pudiera abrir la boca.

"¡Porque mientras los demonios que organizan esta pequeña fiesta pueden ser unos gorrones completos! Soy un hombre de negocios, ¡y sé que ir en contra de los Winchester es algo muy idiota! Especialmente cuando recuerdo claramente haberles dicho que no lo hicieran." Crowley suspiró y miró a su alrededor a los ojos de la manada que permanecían en el brazo de Derek alrededor de la cintura de Stiles. "Tu padre está en el viejo búnker militar justo en la frontera suroeste de los Hale. Y no les hablé de Stiles, lo mantuve en secreto, como prometí. Los demonios allí no pueden saber de mi participación pensarán que me he vuelto blando. ¡Adiós, queridos! Y por favor, saluda a Alce por mí ", dijo Crowley, antes de sonreír y desaparecer.

Dean le lanzó a Stiles una mirada, comunicando claramente 'Lo explicaré más tarde', antes de que todos se apresuraran hacia el bunker. Stiles esperaba que Crowley no les hubiera mentido, pero Dean parecía bastante seguro de que había dicho la verdad. Stiles seguía reflexionando sobre el hecho de que Crowley aparentemente sabía de su existencia todo este tiempo cuando Stiles había pensado que nadie aparte de su familia y amigos cercanos de la familia lo sabía. Ya que Stiles era el único ángel allí, tomaron sus coches, aunque Stiles no quería nada más que solo volar y rescatar a su padre.

"Nunca podremos dejar que Crowley se encuentre con Peter. Eso traería el fin del mundo. Ya sea por ellos peleando y destruyendo todo o por unir fuerzas y destruir todo", le susurró Erica a Jackson. Ambos estaban en el asiento trasero con Stiles y estaba muy apretado, pero no habían querido tomar más de un coche. Allison se había llevado el coche de Derek (Para protesta de Derek y simpatía de Dean) para informar a su padre sobre la situación. Derek volvió a hablar por teléfono con Isaac y les dijo a los demás que se encontrarían con ellos.

Stiles deseaba tener tiempo para formar un plan diferente al de las armas de fuego, pero su plan original se había descarrilado con los cadáveres sangrientos y los perros del infierno.

Cuando llegaron, los otros ya estaban allí, pero Stiles no podía ver a Gabriel por ninguna parte. Preocupación adicional comenzó a formarse en la boca de su estómago. Por lo general, Gabriel era el único de quien no tenía que preocuparse (eso no significaba que no lo hiciera de todos modos). Era solo una sorpresa. Sam se apresuró a acercarse a Stiles, abrazarle. "Está bien Stiles. Sé que puedes sentirlo también "Y Stiles podía sentirlo. El recordatorio le ayudó a relajarse más.

Había 15 demonios dentro del búnker, por lo que la manada era superada en número, pero como la mayoría de los demonios parecían ser de bajo nivel, Stiles no estaba tan preocupado. Solo necesitaba a su padre de vuelta. Derek conocía un poco el búnker, ya que siempre tenía que pasar por delante cuando controlaba las fronteras del territorio. Tenía tres puertas, una en la parte delantera, una en la parte posterior y otra en el lateral que conducía al sótano.

En grupos de tres, rodearon el lugar usando una puerta por grupo para rodear al enemigo. Stiles, Derek y Scott formaban un grupo y tomaban la puerta trasera. Derek rompió la cerradura de la puerta y entró destruyendo las barreras contra los ángeles que encontró talladas en la madera. Stiles respiró hondo y entró, Scott detrás de él. Stiles apretó su agarre en la espada de ángel de Castiel. Sus manos estaban sudando. (No tenía ninguna razón para estar nervioso. Ninguna razón, solo estaba su padre en la línea) Derek debió haber oído su corazón acelerado porque se estiró hacia atrás y tomó la mano de Stiles. Stiles solo iba a comentar que podrían salir si conseguían a su padre sin encontrarse con un solo demonio cuando Erica gritó. O, al menos, Stiles pensó que era Erica y si la reacción de Derek era algo de lo que guiarse, lo fue.

Todos empezaron a correr hacia el sonido de gruñidos y golpes para ver que aparentemente eran los únicos que no se habían encontrado con ningún demonio en su camino. Estos demonios eran de más alto rango que los que había tenido que enfrentar en frente de la casa Hale y sin su protección, no podía simplemente atacar a todos a la vez. Los demonios definitivamente se las arreglarían para causar algún daño, si los lobos cerraran sus ojos repentinamente.

Stiles ya no tenía tiempo para pensar, ya que se lanzaron a la lucha. Su cuerpo se hizo cargo y actuó casi antes de que Stiles lo pidiera. Era como ir en bicicleta, el cuerpo recordaba la sensación de todo y actuaba. El latido del corazón de Stiles era sorprendentemente constante mientras giraba para cortar a algunos demonios. El tiempo se movía de manera diferente al luchar. Podrían haber estado luchando por minutos u horas cuando se disparó la primera flecha indicando que los Argent finalmente habían llegado. Scott estaba siendo agarrado por la garganta por uno de los demonios (Probablemente se había distraído cuando llegó Allison. Stiles se sentiría molesto por eso, si él mismo no se distrajera con Derek parte del tiempo ... está bien, la mayor parte del tiempo) Stiles agarró al demonio golpeando su mano en la parte posterior de la cabeza del demonio.

"Stiles, tu padre", gritó Derek y después de que Stiles miró a Sam (quien estaba bien) se apresuró en la dirección hacia la que Scott estaba señalando. Stiles corrió por un pasillo buscando a su padre con las alas apretadas contra su espalda. No quería que su padre viera las alas, pero podría necesitarlas.

Podía escuchar que algo se acercaba y definitivamente no era su padre. Stiles dobló una esquina y casi se estrelló contra el perro del infierno que también corría alrededor de la esquina. Stiles extendió un ala, golpeó al perro con ella y le envió volando hacia la pared opuesta a ellos. Debió haber sido herido antes de que Stiles lo encontrara porque no volvió a levantarse.

Stiles volvió a correr, un poco más cuidadoso cuando dio la vuelta en las esquinas, pero aún con ganas de llegar a su padre lo más rápido posible. Dobló otra esquina (en serio, era como un maldito laberinto) antes de que finalmente pudiera localizar a su padre, pero no al que había estado buscando. Stiles podía sentir la gracia de Gabriel cerca y automáticamente fue por allí. No tenía idea de cómo Gabriel había podido llegar tan rápido, después de ser alejado, pero el solo hecho de saber que estaba cerca hizo que Stiles se diera cuenta de lo preocupado que realmente estaba. Stiles siguió avanzando y pronto se encontró en una especie de meseta que dominaba una pequeña habitación rectangular. Desde allí, Stiles pudo ver a dos de sus tres padres. John estaba parado cerca de una puerta aferrado al marco de la puerta con la mayor parte de la sangre seca que corría desde su cabeza hasta su hombro. Gabriel estaba parado de espaldas a John protegiéndole de un demonio de alto nivel que Stiles asumió que era Foras.

Gabriel no había dado ningún indicio de que había notado a Stiles, pero podía sentir la gracia de Gabriel alcanzando la suya por lo que sabía que Gabriel estaba consciente de que estaba allí. Gabriel tenía su espada de ángel en la mano y rápidamente se arriesgó a echar un vistazo a Stiles, antes de lanzarse al demonio quien fácilmente evitó el ataque dando unos pasos hacia atrás. El demonio se echó a reír "¿Ha perdido el poderoso arcángel Gabriel su toque? ¿Has dejado que la debilidad de tu humano se te pegue? ", Preguntó, con una voz cada vez más burlona hacia el final. Gabriel solo sonrió antes de atacar de la misma manera que antes, obligando al demonio a retroceder y dirigiéndole hacia Stiles.

Stiles sabía lo que Gabriel estaba haciendo. Estaba obligando al demonio a colocarse casi directamente debajo de Stiles para poder caer sobre él desde arriba. Aparentemente, John también conocía esa estrategia o de lo contrario lo veía directamente porque lentamente levantó la vista desde el punto muerto hasta donde estaba Stiles. Los ojos de John se abrieron con pánico, antes de darse cuenta rápidamente de que no debía revelar la posición de Stiles. Stiles le sonrió a su padre, contento de que siempre fuera tan observador (aunque a veces apestaba cuando su padre le sorprendía haciendo algo que no debía).

Stiles suspiró, sabiendo que el gato, más como un lobo o un ángel o cualquier otro ser sobrenatural ... (en serio, qué era la vida de Stiles) estaba fuera de la bolsa, pero no quería ser la primera cosa sobrenatural que su padre viera. Aún así, necesitaba sus alas para frenar su caída si iba a atacar con éxito al demonio desde arriba. Stiles tragó, dándose cuenta de que así era como su padre se enteraría de él. Solía fantasear con sentar a su padre con calma y explicarle las cosas. Entonces su padre le abrazaría con fuerza y le diría que no le importaba qué era Stiles, siempre y cuando fuera feliz. (Hace mucho tiempo que Stiles había reconocido el hecho de que era tal vez, solo un poco, una especie de tonto).

Gabriel hizo un ataque más hacia el demonio dejándole en una posición perfecta para que Stiles saltara. Así lo hizo y si hubiera sido del tipo de rezar también lo habría hecho. Extendió sus alas, sintiendo el aire empujando silenciosamente contra ellas. No había mirado a su padre desde que saltó y en realidad no tenía tiempo para hacerlo. Stiles golpeó al demonio desde arriba, le apuñaló con la espada del ángel de Cas, su mano se sentía caliente con gracia donde tocaba la cara del demonio.

Cuando el demonio se derrumbó en el suelo, Stiles se alejó cautelosamente del cadáver limpiando la espada en su pantalón mientras mantenía sus ojos en el suelo. Stiles sabía que estaba retrasando las cosas, no queriendo mirar hacia arriba, no queriendo ver la mirada en la cara de su padre.

"Niño, mira hacia arriba, está bien", dijo Gabriel con una voz suave como siempre lo hacía cuando hablaba con la familia.

Stiles levantó lentamente la cabeza, pero lo que vio no fue lo que había estado esperando. Gabriel estaba de pie junto a la puerta de la celda llevando a John que parecía estar completamente dormido.

Stiles voló a su lado en un instante sin molestarse siquiera en caminar. Estaba revisando la herida de la cabeza de John cuando el resto de la manada entró corriendo en la habitación. Stiles rápidamente les miró por todas partes. Se veían bien, pero en serio, ¿cuándo no? Tenían mejor aspecto que la mayoría de los modelos incluso cuando estaban cubiertos de sangre y otras cosas en las que Stiles realmente no quería pensar.

Stiles estaba a punto de continuar revisando a su padre para detectar nuevas lesiones cuando Sam dijo "Stiles, necesitamos salir de aquí. Probablemente no haya ningún demonio o ángel que se dirija aquí, pero no podemos saberlo con certeza "Stiles simplemente asintió, sin comprender realmente que todo había terminado tan fácilmente. Nada era fácil para un Winchester, pero hasta ahora nadie había muerto o había resultado gravemente herido.

........................................................................................................................

Stiles estaba sentado junto a su padre solo mirándole dormir. Si se mantuviera en ello durante mucho más tiempo, podría vencer a Derek como el mayor ser espeluznante de Beacon Hills. Cualquiera que sea la magia que Gabriel había usado para curarle debería mantenerle dormido por al menos una hora o dos.

Stiles se frotó cansadamente los ojos. A pesar de que la batalla había terminado ninguno de ellos había dormido. Todos estaban en alerta máxima solo en caso de que los ángeles descubrieran que no era una guarnición la que había eliminado al pequeño grupo de demonios en California sino una manada de lobos con ayuda angelical.

Stiles estaba justo en medio de un enorme bostezo cuando la puerta se abrió y Derek entró silenciosamente en la habitación. También comenzó a bostezar y Stiles no pudo evitar la sonrisa en su cara. (Porque, en serio, Derek bostezando y frotándose los ojos con cansancio era lo más lindo de todo y Stiles había crecido alrededor de Scott).

Cuando Derek se sentó en el suelo junto a él, Stiles inmediatamente apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Derek entrelazando sus dedos. Incluso con todo el músculo que tenía Derek era realmente cómodo.

"Stiles, tenemos que hablar", dijo Derek y Stiles de repente sintió frío por todas partes. Intentó alejarse, pero Derek solo apretó su agarre sobre él. "No de eso, nunca lo haría ... Lo siento, solo quería hablar realmente", dijo Derek y Stiles suspiró aliviado antes de golpear a Derek en el muslo. Duro.

"Ow" Derek dijo, pero Stiles le ignoró.

"Derek casi me das un ataque al corazón. En serio, no puedes volver a decir esa frase otra vez, ¡a menos que estés rompiendo conmigo! Esa es como la peor oración de todos los tiempos y deberías saberlo porque a menudo digo algunas oraciones que se acercan. Como la única vez que accidentalmente le pregunté a una maestra sustituta cuándo debía nacer el bebé y me gritó que no estaba embarazada." Derek solo miró a Stiles riéndose un poco y si Stiles no hubiera visto la mirada cariñosa en sus ojos se habría ofendido.

"Stiles, solo quería asegurarme de que estás bien. Que estamos bien. Es solo que acabábamos de empezar a salir y luego tu padre fue secuestrado y realmente no tuvimos tiempo para hablar de todo. Sé que dije que no puedo tener nada casual y nada ha cambiado, pero solo quería asegurarme de que tú ... "Derek parecía un poco perdido por lo que Stiles terminó por él.

" ¿Querías asegurarte de que no hubiera cambiado de opinión? "Cuando Derek asintió, Stiles se inclinó para darle un suave beso en la boca. "Eres un idiota. ¿Por qué cambiaría de opinión? ¿Se trata de mi padre? Porque habría sido secuestrado sin importar si nos conocíamos o no. Nunca cambiaré de opinión sobre ti Derek. Te amo. Estoy tan enamorado de ti que es ridículo "Stiles terminó, no muy seguro de que debería haber dicho eso, pero una mirada a la cara de Derek le aseguró que era la decisión correcta. Derek parecía no poder creer lo que Stiles había dicho antes de sonreír como si le hubieran dado todo lo que siempre había deseado.

Stiles quería seguir hablando, pero encontró su boca repentinamente ocupada por los labios de Derek. Le devolvió el beso a Derek sin dudarlo siguiendo el ejemplo de Derek cuando le levantó del suelo. El beso fue perfecto, tan dulce y lleno de amor que Stiles nunca quiso que terminara. Y cuando lo hizo, lo único que lo hizo soportable fue el "Te amo" que murmuró Derek contra sus labios.

Y, por supuesto, fue entonces cuando Isaac decidió que era el momento perfecto para irrumpir en la habitación, arruinando el momento, declarando que el almuerzo estaba listo. (Debido a que usar su audición de hombre lobo aparentemente sacó toda la diversión de entrar en una habitación) "Oh, mierda Stiles, tu padre está despierto" dijo Isaac.

Stiles giró la cabeza para mirar a su padre que de hecho tenía los ojos abiertos. Y estaban fijos en la forma en que Stiles prácticamente se aferraba a Derek.

"Mierda", dijo Stiles antes de dejar caer su cabeza hacia delante sobre el hombro de Derek con un golpe.


	11. Chapter 11

"Incómoda" no era suficiente para comenzar a describir la situación. Esta es una situación en que 'Incómodo' y 'Vergüenza' se pueden unir en una sola palabra, como 'Ingüenza' o 'Vercómodo'.

"¡Stiles!" Gritó alguien, sacándole de su monólogo interno. Estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina, su padre frente a él y Derek a su lado, con casi suficiente espacio entre ellos para acomodar una silla. Cuando se sentaron por primera vez, Stiles y Derek estaban sentados juntos, John miró a Derek hasta que se alejó de Stiles.

Stiles estaba empezando a preocuparse. Su padre no había dicho una sola palabra, solo salió de la cama y bajó las escaleras hacia la cocina. Stiles respiró profundamente, muy consciente de que el resto de la manada se escondía en la sala de estar, aunque si su padre lo había notado, no tenía ni idea.

"Papá" comenzó Stiles, lamiendo sus labios antes de continuar. "¿Sabes que quizá no haya sido el más sincero últimamente? Mira, hay una muy buena explicación. Um ... todo comenzó la noche en que arrastré a Scott al bosque para encontrar un cuerpo, uh ... el cuerpo de Laura Hale ... Bueno, técnicamente, realmente comenzó cuando me adoptaste, pero esa es una historia un poco más larga ... "

Su padre suspiró "Stiles, ¿llegarás al punto?"

"Sí. Sí, lo haré. Y el punto es ... ¡Hombres lobo! Un puñado de hombres lobo adolescentes vestidos de cuero "dijo Stiles, notando la forma en que Derek movía su codo como si hubiera empujado a Stiles con él si hubiera estado a su alcance. El sheriff levantó una ceja y miró a su hijo sin decir nada.

"Así que papá ... ¿estás bien? ¿Alguna pregunta? ¿Algo? "Preguntó Stiles.

Su padre permaneció callado por algún tiempo antes de levantarse de su silla y caminar hacia el gabinete de licores. Stiles y Derek estaban ambos en silencio, mientras John se servía un vaso de whisky y se hundía en su silla. Stiles le vio estremecerse y no quería nada más que simplemente levantarse y sanar a su padre, asegurarse de que no sentía ningún dolor, asegurarse de que estaba bien.

John se frotó la cara con la mano, antes de mirar a su hijo con la cara en blanco sin revelar nada. Stiles le miró con nerviosismo y dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso antes de que John finalmente dijera algo. "En realidad tiene sentido ... Dios me ayude, pero tiene sentido", dijo John, tomando el whisky.

Les tomó alrededor de una hora contarle todo a John, aunque habían omitido muchos detalles. Stiles todavía estaba sentado en la mesa, tamborileando con los dedos sobre la mesa. John había tomado toda la información nueva con calma, pero después de un tiempo tomó el coche y se dirigió a la estación de policía. Había dicho que solo necesitaba aclarar su cabeza y un cambio de escenario. Stiles había llamado a Melissa y le pidió que condujera a la estación, hablara con su padre y respondiera sus preguntas. Se levantó y caminó hacia el mostrador de la cocina, mirando por la ventana sin ver realmente nada. Stiles oyó que alguien entraba en la cocina y un momento después, brazos se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura. Eso se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en el nuevo movimiento de reconocimiento de Derek. Mucho mejor que el anterior, en el cual estampaba a Stiles contra las paredes. Stiles suspiró, mientras Derek apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de Stiles.

"Estará bien. Solo necesita tiempo para pensar. Lo que le acabamos de decir haría que cualquiera se sintiera confundido y asustado." Derek murmuró en el cuello de Stiles.

Stiles asintió, disfrutando de la sensación del rastrojo de Derek contra su cuello. "Lo sé, pero solo desearía habérselo dicho en circunstancias diferentes", dijo Stiles.

Stiles y Derek se dieron la vuelta cuando hubo un vacilante golpe en la puerta de la cocina. "Vamos a volver a la casa Hale, ¿vienes?" Scott preguntó desde donde estaba parado en la puerta.

"Sí", dijo Stiles, sonriendo cuando Derek le apretó momentáneamente.

........................................................................................................................

De vuelta en la casa Hale, Stiles casi pudo olvidar todo lo que había pasado. Scott e Isaac se perseguían por el patio, mientras que Allison y Lydia les miraban con cariño. Bueno, Allison parecía cariñosa. Lydia parecía que estaba pensando en una manera de hacer que Scott o Isaac se tropezaran.

Todos seguían caminando de puntillas por lo que había pasado, pero Stiles simplemente les ignoró y disfrutó la forma en que los abrazos de Derek parecían sostenerle un par de segundos más de lo normal.

Stiles estaba en la cocina horneando (solo pie, sin embargo, una promesa es una promesa) cuando Castiel entró y comenzó a hurgar en los armarios. "Si estás buscando la miel, está aquí", dijo Stiles extendiendo la miel. Cas tomó la miel de la mano de Stiles y comenzó a buscar en los cajones una cuchara. Stiles sonrió y le tendió una cuchara. Cas también la tomó, enviando una cálida sonrisa en dirección a Stiles.

"Entonces, ¿antojos de embarazo?" Preguntó Stiles, mientras observaba a Cas tomar su primer bocado de miel.

"No, no lo creo. Siempre me ha gustado la miel ... pero tal vez no hasta este punto "Stiles resopló ante eso porque no es broma. Stiles continuó horneando mientras charlaba en Cas. Ahora que Stiles realmente se había tomado el tiempo para darse cuenta, pudo ver que Cas se estaba volviendo más redondo. Tenía lo que era claramente una barriga de bebé.

"¿Has pensado en algún nombre? ¡Espera! ¿Sabes el género? "Preguntó Stiles. Castiel se rió entre dientes.

"Realmente no lo hemos discutido Dean y yo, pero tengo la esperanza de que si el bebé es una niña, tal vez podamos llamarla Joe". Castiel parecía inseguro, pero Stiles solo sonrió. A Dean no le importaría estaba seguro de ello.

"Creo que es una buena idea, Cas".

Stiles estaba sacando un pie de manzana del horno, cuando alguien detrás de él se aclaró la garganta. Stiles se giró y se sorprendió al ver a su padre parado en la puerta, todavía vestido con su uniforme de sheriff y se veía bastante incómodo.

"¿Debo irme?", Preguntó Cas girándose hacia Stiles, pero antes de que pudiera responder, John respondió: "No, está bien. Está bien. Castiel ¿verdad? Eres el tío de Stiles ... el um ... el que está embarazado ".

"Ese soy yo, sí. Si esta noche te encuentras con la otra parte de la familia de Stiles probablemente no sea la mejor opción para la primera reunión. "Dijo Cas, tratando de llamar la atención de Stiles de una manera que probablemente pensó que era sutil. Realmente no lo era, pero Stiles estaba contento de que causara una pequeña sonrisa en la cara de su padre.

"Ah ... no, está bien. Ya conocí a Gabriel y Sam en realidad ", dijo John, sorprendiendo a Cas y Stiles, antes de continuar. "No puedo decir que estoy bien con todo esto, pero creo que lo entiendo. Son tus padres tanto como yo. Solo necesito algo de tiempo, pero lo estoy intentando. Es difícil envolver mi cabeza alrededor de todo esto. Sabía que me ocultabas algo y quiero demostrar que puedo manejarlo ahora que finalmente sé lo que escondías ".

Stiles avanzó para abrazar a su padre antes de que siquiera lo pensara, pero se alegró cuando el abrazo fue devuelto. Los hombres Stilinski daban los mejores abrazos. "No creas que ya te has librado, Stiles. Todavía tengo cosas que discutir contigo ", murmuró en el pelo de Stiles, pero a Stiles realmente no le importó. Podrían trabajar a través de todo. "Derek Hale, por ejemplo", continuó su padre, haciendo que Stiles se tensara un poco.

John soltó una pequeña risa antes de soltar a Stiles. "Mira, también hay una muy buena explicación para eso y" Stiles divagó antes de que John le interrumpiera.

"Gabriel me dijo que me podríais actualizar bastante rápido. Solo tocándome, de hecho, pero toda esa información vendría como un shock. Todavía creo que prefiero eso a ti tratando de explicarme todo esto ", dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.

Stiles miró a su padre con algo parecido a shock en su cara. ¿Cómo no se estaba volviendo loco? Stiles había esperado gritos, ira y miedo. ¡Tenía el mejor padre de todos! Pero todavía tenía que preguntar "¿Cómo no te estás volviendo loco? Deberías estar volviéndote loco y que no te estés volviendo loco, me está volviendo un poco loco ". Stiles divagó y realmente hacía eso mucho, ¿no es así?

Su padre suspiró "Stiles, soy el sheriff, se supone que puedo encargarme de situaciones sorprendentes. Además, hasta hoy pensé que eras de la mafia polaca o tal vez el bebé de una aventura secreta entre alguien de la mafia polaca y la mafia rusa ". Dijo ignorando la mirada atónita de Stiles. "Llegaste en medio de la noche y no me permitieron ver quién te trajo. Protesté, pero tu madre me convenció de no entrometerme. Queríamos tanto un niño que no hice ninguna pregunta y Claudia me dijo que tus padres eran buenas personas ".

Hubo un poco de silencio antes de que Stiles comenzara a emitir un sonido ininteligible, antes de que finalmente dijera "¡¿Pensaste que era de la mafia?!"Su padre se encogió de hombros antes de anunciar que iba al salón para hablar con los demás.

Stiles se volvió hacia Castiel, solo para descubrir que ya había dejado la cocina. Comenzó a caminar hacia el salón al mismo tiempo que el horno empezaba a sonar. Suspirando, giró sobre sus talones y se acercó para sacar el pie del horno. Lo colocó en el alféizar de la ventana disfrutando de la forma en que le recordaba a los viejos dibujos animados.

Cuando entró en el salón, su padre estaba sentado en el sofá en una conversación profunda con Gabriel. Scott saltó al lado de Stiles aparentemente muy emocionado "¡Es tan genial! Solo le tocará y luego sabrá todo lo que hemos pasado. Es como la telepatía del Doctor, donde solo toca a alguien para transferir grandes cantidades de información. ¿Es como el décimo Doctor lo hace o más bien como el undécimo Doctor lo hace?"

"Esperemos que no sea la forma en que lo hizo el undécimo Doctor" dijo Derek desde donde apareció de repente justo detrás de Stiles. Scott pareció sorprendido de que Derek supiera de Doctor Who, pero Stiles simplemente sonrió y se inclinó hacia Derek. Stiles había descubierto hacía mucho tiempo que Derek era en secreto una gran bola de cariño y un nerd. Aunque nunca le diría eso a Derek.

Todos los ojos estaban puestos en Gabriel y John, mientras se sentaban juntos en el sofá. "¿Así que solo me tocas la frente? ¿Eso es todo?" Preguntó John y para cualquiera que no fuera Stiles parecía estar perfectamente tranquilo. Stiles pudo ver lo nervioso que estaba realmente, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

Todo fue muy decepcionante, pero Stiles había aprendido rápidamente que las cosas sobrenaturales rara vez eran tan emocionantes como lo eran en las películas. John mantuvo los ojos cerrados durante casi un minuto revisando la nueva información, mientras diferentes expresiones cruzaban su cara.

"¿Quizá deberíamos darle algo de espacio?", Sugirió Sam, estudiando a John de cerca.

"Claro, eso podría ser una buena idea. Hay pie en la cocina y solo ... intentad dejar algo para mí y para mi padre ", dijo Stiles, pensando en el apetito de los lobos, por no mencionar el de Gabriel.

"Estoy bastante seguro de que el saludable que hiciste para tu padre no será tocado", comentó Gabriel, sonriendo.

Los lobos, Dean y Cas se retiraron rápidamente. Gabriel y Sam le dieron un abrazo a Stiles antes de salir del salón. No sabía que necesitaba ese abrazo de sus padres antes de que realmente le abrazaran. Estaba rodeado de gente que daba los mejores abrazos y ¿qué pasaba con eso, por cierto? Parecía que todos los que estaban alrededor eran simplemente super-abrazadores (y eso es totalmente una palabra).

Stiles estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos, que casi no vio a su padre abriendo los ojos lentamente antes de parpadear rápidamente un par de veces. "¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Stiles, muy consciente de lo poco convincente que sonaba eso, pero no podía pensar en otra cosa que preguntar. Se sentó junto a su padre en el sofá, mirando hacia él.

John parecía que quería decir algo, así que Stiles se quedó callado, a pesar de lo mucho que le dolía hacerlo. "¿Por qué ...?" John comenzó, pero se detuvo como para reconsiderar la redacción. 

¿Por qué? Pensó Stiles. ¿Por qué nunca me lo has dicho? ¿Por qué tu madre no me lo dijo? ¿Por qué te adoptamos? De acuerdo, lo último podía ser un poco exagerado, Stiles podía admitir eso. Con la forma en que iban las cosas, Stiles se estaba volviendo más loco que su padre.

"¿Por qué no vuelas a donde necesitas ir?" John finalmente preguntó, con una cara completamente seria. Stiles le miró fijamente por un rato, tratando de averiguar si era una pregunta real. ¿Por qué en serio? ¿De toda la información en eso era en lo que iba a centrarse?.

"¿En serio? Eso es lo que ... está bien. Realmente no pienso en eso, supongo. ¿Por qué no corres a todas partes? "Preguntó Stiles.

"Eso no es ni remotamente lo mismo Stiles y lo sabes. No todos pueden volar "dijo su padre.

"Claro y no todos pueden correr. Honestamente, me agota como si fueras corriendo a todas partes. A veces es bueno simplemente caminar o conducir ", explicó Stiles.

Su padre se mostró un tanto satisfecho con la respuesta, así que lo tomó como una victoria. Todo iba mejor de lo esperado, pero Stiles seguía esperando a que cayera el otro zapato. Parecía que con todo lo que acababan de pasar, esto era muy fácil. Pero a caballo regalado no le mires los dientes, reflexionó Stiles. Stiles oyó que la puerta de la cocina se abría detrás de él y se volvió para mirar. Dean estaba llevando a un Cas que obviamente tenía mucho sueño a la cama, enviándole una mirada de disculpa. Stiles se limitó a sonreírles y observó cómo subían lentamente las escaleras.

"Está bien, está bien, solo una pregunta más", dijo John. "Tu tío. Castiel ¿verdad? Está embarazado y ahora lo entiendo. Me asusta, pero creo que lo entiendo. Hoy, cuando estaba hablando con los dos en la cocina, realmente no creía que estuviera embarazado y no pareciera embarazado. Ahora, sin embargo ... ahora había una verdadera barriga de bebé ... "Su padre no parecía seguro.

"Sí, así es como funciona. Cas es el que está embarazado o su gracia lo está, es un poco difícil de explicar. Ahora que estás al tanto, supongo que Gabriel pensó que estaría bien que lo vieras. Tendrías que ser otro ángel o ser sobrenatural relativamente poderoso para notar que estaba embarazado. Esto es demasiado complicado. Ahora eres considerado parte de la familia / manada y puedes ver el bebé de Cas. Felicidades" Stiles terminó, solo para que le hiciera otra pregunta su padre.

"Está bien, pero ¿cómo será el bebé? Quiero decir, si será una mezcla de Dean y Castiel ", su padre parecía un poco distante, como si estuviera teniendo problemas para creer que en realidad estaba teniendo esta conversación.

"Físicamente, se verá como una mezcla entre Dean y Cas. Sin embargo, la gracia parece una mezcla de la gracia de Cas y el alma de Dean ". Stiles respondió, pensando en la hermosa luz que emanaba del estómago de Cas y del bebé.

"Espera, dijiste 'aspecto'. ¿Puedes verlo?" Preguntó su padre, con una voz llena de algo parecido al temor.

"Sí, es realmente hermoso" dijo Stiles, encogiéndose de hombros, repentinamente incómodo sin saber por qué.

Su padre tomó otro par de minutos para revisar toda la información antes de levantarse del sofá. "Bien. Me voy a casa. Necesito algo de tiempo para pensar y procesar lo que ha pasado. ¿Vienes conmigo o te quedas? ", Le preguntó su padre, un poco incierto.

"Me quedaré. Tengo pie en el horno y no confío en los lobos con ellos. ¿Hay uno para ti si quieres llevártelo?"

Su padre arrugó la nariz "No, gracias. No necesito un pie saludable, eso solo arruinará mi idea de lo que es el pie "Sin embargo, dijo la última parte con una sonrisa, por lo que Stiles no estaba tan ofendido. Sus pie eran deliciosos, maldita sea. Casi parecía que las cosas volvían a la normalidad, cuando su padre se despidió y se fue.

Stiles se sentó en el sofá pensando durante mucho tiempo después de que su padre se había ido. No podía creer que esta era su vida. Acababa de decirle a su padre que era un nephilim, con dos padres biológicos. Su tío era un ángel embarazado. Era parte de una manada de hombres lobo y estaba enamorado del alfa. Todo parecía completamente ridículo, pero era su vida y no la cambiaría por nada del mundo. Derek entró y se sentó en el sofá interrumpiendo sus pensamientos un poco tristes.

"Vamos a estar bien", dijo, mientras frotaba círculos calmantes en la piel del cuello de Stiles. Aunque no lo dijo en voz alta, Stiles sabía que Derek podía ver que estaba de acuerdo en sus ojos. Se sentaron en silencio por un rato. Extrañamente Stiles no tuvo ningún problema con ese silencio. Cuando Stiles finalmente dijo algo, casi estaba sentado en el regazo de Derek. Sin embargo, cómo llegó allí todavía era un misterio.

"Realmente te amo, ¿lo sabes? Y a pesar de que eres gruñón, melancólico y tienes tu propio lenguaje cejal realmente quiero ser tu compañero. Sé que dirás que es muy pronto y que soy muy joven, pero realmente no lo soy. He visto más que la mayoría. Vi la creación de la tierra (es cierto, a través de los sueños, pero todavía contaba) he luchado con una tonelada de demonios. ¿Es algo que querrías conmigo? Lo de los compañeros, no lo de luchar contra demonios obviamente." Murmuró Stiles, la cabeza inclinada hacia el hombro de Derek.

Derek volvió la cabeza y dio un beso en la frente de Stiles. "Sí", susurró. "Quiero eso". Cuando Stiles finalmente levantó la vista de donde había estado escondiendo su cara en el hombro de Derek, se encontró con la sonrisa más grande y hermosa que jamás había visto en la cara de Derek. Stiles sintió como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago, era así de hermoso. Podía ver sus dientes de conejo y eran adorables. Derek se inclinó y le besó tan suavemente que Stiles quería llorar un poco. Por supuesto, los momentos perfectos como estos solo ocurren en las películas, por lo que en ese momento hubo un fuerte grito y un choque proveniente de la cocina. Eso también fue muy parecido a una película, pensó Stiles antes de que otro grito atrajera su atención hacia la cocina.

"¡Stiles!" Scott gritó. "MAMÁ" vino el grito de Isaac justo después.

"Me retracto. No quiero tener nada que ver con tu grupo de cachorros. Probablemente están arruinando todos mis pie." Stiles gimió. Hubo otro choque y Derek solo miró a Stiles con cariño. "Ugh" Stiles se puso de pie, con cierta dificultad, besó a Derek (porque quería y podía) y luego se fue a la cocina.

En el momento en que estuvo al otro lado de la puerta, le lanzaron un pie en la cara. Derek, el gilipollas, probablemente había escuchado que estaban tirando los pie y no quería que le golpearan. Isaac estaba congelado mientras miraba a Stiles, con los ojos bien abiertos y el brazo todavía en la misma posición desde la que había tirado. Stiles se echó a reír. Con un movimiento de la mano y un poco de magia de ángel, Isaac tenía un pie persiguiéndole por la habitación durante medio minuto, antes de que finalmente chocara con su cara.

Esta era su familia y amaba a cada uno de ellos.


End file.
